


A Love They Always Wanted

by Unseen_MrStanton



Series: Love (Unconditional Love) [1]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkwardness, Body Worship, Confessions, Domestic Fluff, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Finn and Rey Are Madly In Love, Fluff and Angst, Fondling, Getting Back Together, Happy Ending, Heart-to-Heart, I Love 'Breakup to Makeup' Stories, I May Have Mentioned It Before, Kissing, Living Together, Lust, Makeup Sex, Memories, Morning Routines, Moving On, Porn with Feelings, Romantic Fluff, Slice of Life, Smut, Surprises, Tender Sex, Tenderness, Unrelated to 'FinnRey Private Nights'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-10-12 21:56:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 56,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20571545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unseen_MrStanton/pseuds/Unseen_MrStanton
Summary: Rey Andor and Finn Calrissian share a stable and healthy relationship. They're the best of friends and even the most adoring of lovers. Both have longed to be loved unconditionally. And both have found that with each other.So, when a failure to communicate rocks their connection, is it enough to restore what they once had?





	1. Come Over and Talk to Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is just another excuse to write more Finn/Rey smut. Don't judge me!
> 
> By the way, is it just me or has there been an inflex of R*yl* garage being dumped in the Finn/Rey tag again? Looks like I need to get back to doing my thing. Which is posting a slew of FinnRey loving.
> 
> Please enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _ Miscommunications can devastate even the closest of connections. Failure to converse can kill even the healthiest of relationships needlessly. Love wanes and bonds die. _
> 
> _ And, unless Rey Andor, who's finally discovered what unconditional love means, thanks to Finn Calrissian, can clear the air with her best friend and beau, the same thing is gonna happen to hers. Again. _
> 
> _ Updated with additional scenes. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 1/4.
> 
> Lots of exposition. Lots of it!
> 
> Please enjoy!

**IN THE PRESENT...**

**REY'S P.O.V.**

Rey Andor wringed her hands nervously as she paced back and forward in her kitchen. It was just after 8:24p.m. and her boyfriend was finally coming home to have dinner with her tonight. After spending three weeks away from her, he was finally giving her a chance to talk. She had something really important news to tell him, though to be honest... she was way too anxious to even have an appetite right now. Breaking the news to him was gonna change their lives for the better. Or for the worst. 

It was hard to believe that 2 years had gone by just like that. There was just something about him. Something that Rey couldn't leave alone. She's known this guy for over 10 years. She was always so fond of him despite their rocky start. But, in the old days, she never saw him as anything more than her best friend. Brother. Just a confidante that she could always go to for advice, comfort, or just to kick back with. Once they got over their initial hurdle, everything was great between them! There was never any crazy drama. No backbiting or misplaced trust. Just two young people who meant the world to each other. That's just the way they were.

That is until one night, four years ago, where Rey heard from a mutual friend that Finn had been attacked by her obsessive, possessive boyfriend. Ben was always jealous of just how close they were and decided for himself to end their friendship through attempted murder. Rey was angry with Ben. But, upon him giving her a sob story about the things he had to deal with over in Jakku during the war, she pitied him and decided to handle this situation as best as she could. While others turned their back on Ben, Rey wanted to help him. Seeing as how her own Father was also a soldier, still battling with PTSD, Rey wanted to be there for him. Which, unintentionally, caused a falling out between herself and Finn. For the next year and a half, Rey felt the chill of isolation from Finn. She eagerly sought to reconnect with Finn, while at the same time, was drifting away from Ben.

When Rey came home one evening, she found one of her best friends in bed with Ben. That night changed everything for the two of them. When she demanded an explanation, Ben just scoffed at her. He claimed that Finn was all she ever talked about. He was so fucking tired of hearing about him. Plus, he couldn't remember the last time she kissed him let alone fucked him. So, he came up with a solution. He was teaching her a lesson. She needed to figure out who she was loyal to. Not even acknowledging that he just reduced Rose to a piece of meat and didn't care that he just dismissed that her just hurt her feelings. All he cared about was keeping Rey. He even thought that if he threaten to beat her, that Rey would learn not to get in his face and just go with the flow. BIG MISTAKE!

Rey beat both him and Rose, chasing them both half naked out of Ben's own house before heading over to Finn's place to finally reconcile with him. She needed a friend to lean on. Going over to Finn's for comfort as usual, Rey found herself in a desperate need to be wanted. To be yearned for. Being so close to Finn, Rey decided to act on her impulses and planted a kiss on his lips. That kiss then lead to two other ones, one right after the other. Happy to have made amends with Finn but confused by this new found intimacy with him, Rey decided to stay away from him until she could figure out how to proceed with him going forward.

Not yet ready to talk to Finn but thinking about him all the time, she goes to another very reliable source, Finn's own twin sister, Jannah, for advice on how to go about things. And it's there when she learned that he was engaged to his longtime girlfriend. This was about 3 years ago. For reasons she could never figure out, it hurt her to know that he was getting so close with another woman, despite herself being in a relationship of her own. But, now he's marrying her?! Shantell Mortimer was not the kind of woman who knew what love was. She could be infatuated with someone. Love struck, even. But, never really committed to the one who loved her.

As it turn out, Rey was right to be concerned for Finn. When he found himself in a vulnerable place, Rey invited him to come over. Getting together and consoling one another... It was what they did. This was what they always did and get together. Only as she tried to comfort her peanut, things went a bit too far. She never meant for any of this to happen. The very first time she and her peanut had sex, it was something that wasn't planned. It just kinda... happened... gradually. Finn was just talking about how to deal with his abusive Fiancée, and Rey just wanted him to focus on her. And before either of them knew it, they had made sweet love to each other. And in her very own living room, too. She never would've guessed that things would've played out that way. But, they had. Although, after the fact, she was more than sure that their friendship would've been ruined as a result.

But, it wasn't. Matter of fact, she's never felt closer to Finn! And she wasn't ashamed to admit that it felt so right. Being with Finn that night, making love to him... Something... Something just... awoke inside of her. She had never felt so adored before that night. Something exciting, pleasurable, beautiful, breathtaking, and wonderful came out of their first time together that blossomed into a loving relationship that's been going strong for the last two years. Until about **three weeks ago**...

Rey had her hair up in a single bun, wore black eye shadow, emerald teardrop earrings, and was wearing a green halter dress. She wore _Essence du cœur _perfume and light pink lipstick.

For dinner, she was preparing a garden salad, fresh Hawaiian rolls, carrots, broccoli, steak and potatoes. But, in the place of wine, she went with sweet tea.

**<Ping!>**

Rey, hearing her phone pinging, realizes that she's just gotten a text message.

[Text from: Peanut 8:46p.m.] Just pulled up. I'm right outside.

Rey smiles. She grabs her phone and texts back, saying:

[Text to: Peanut 8:47p.m.] Door's open. Please come on up. Can't wait to see you.

Finn was on his way up and Rey was both so excited and really nervous. She really wants this dinner to go well because she doesn't want Finn to leave again. The last three weeks have been miserable. That, on top of the surprise she had for him, she was sweating profusely. She was starting to worry that it was ruining her makeup. She quickly dashes for the mirror in their bathroom to check it. It was almost showtime and she needed to look her best for her man.

Speaking of which...

* * *

**FINN'S P.O.V. **

Seeing the text that Rey had just sent him, Finn's nerves were starting to settle a little bit. He was glad to know that she was eager to see him. But, at the same time, he really still pretty apprehensive to hear what she needed to say. They didn't exactly end things on the best note.

Finn had been living happily together with Rey for the last 2 years. He loved his life with Rey. And he thought that she did, too.

And then, suddenly, three weeks ago, Finn found out that Ben had been texting Rey. Just outta the blue! When Rey decided to go and see him, Finn's heart had sunken into the pit of his stomach. He was really worried that Rey was allowing Ben to draw her back into his web for the umpteenth time. He argued with her, not wanting her to go. But, when she left, Finn just packed a couple of bags and took off himself.

Finn never understood Rey's need to be there for Ben. Time after time, Ben had shown his true colors to her, treating her like garbage and calling her every thing but what her parents named her. And time after time, he always managed to find his way right back into her good graces. It's been this way for 4 years! He understands that they've known each other since they were kids. Their parents were close friends, after all. But, why? With all of the physical and emotional abuse he's put her through, why couldn't Rey let Solo go? 

Once, back when Rey and Ben weren't talking at the moment, Ben swore that all that time Rey was over at Finn's, she was fucking him. In a fit of sheer jealously, Ben attacked Finn which resulted in a deep scar across his back that almost left him paralyzed.

Rey was angry at Ben for what he did to Finn, but she stayed with him. She stayed with him! That caused a strain in her friendship with Finn. Strain? It was more like a great divide. Finn didn't speak to her for over a year and a half. It hurt him to think that Rey could think so little of him. Why, with everything Ben had put his parents, his friends, her and him though, would she still think that deep down, he was still a good man? Finn had almost lost the use of his legs because of Ben. Finn thought that Rey was done with Ben. But, next thing Finn knew, they were together again. All the times he was there for Rey, she was how she paid him back?! By taking that bastard's side?! What was she thinking?! Did she just not give a damn about Finn anymore?

So, he just cut all ties with her. During his recovery, Finn ask the doctor and nurses not to let Rey come around. Jannah and several good friends were there for him. But, he would never allow Rey a chance to see him. He avoided her like the plague wherever he was. He stopped answering her phone calls. He didn't respond to her texts. It was pretty bad for him. He felt so betrayed by Rey. He couldn't even bear to hear her name. Well... as much as he hates to say this. But, to no one's surprise, it wouldn't be too much longer before Rey's eyes were forcefully opened.

The last straw for Rey was when she came home one night to catch both him and Rose in bed together. Neither Finn nor Rey was sure what happened there. There weren't any signs. No indication that Rose was even interested in Ben. No warning that was there to prepare her for what she saw that night. When confronted, Ben just blamed her his own actions. Just like that.

When Rey came over to Finn's place, she pleaded with him to open the door. After about a minute, Finn allowed her in and she told Finn everything that had happened to her earlier than evening. She swore that she was done with him. That this was the last time she'd ever deal with his bullshit. She then frantically tried to apologize. She never meant to hurt Finn. It was just the fact that Ben reminded her a lot of her own Father. Her Father served during the cold war. In fact, all of their parents were soldiers in the old days. And many of them, like Cassian, were still struggling with PTSD. Rey just wanted to help him. But, during that period, Rey swears that she couldn't look past the fact that Ben had hurt Finn. Their relationship was all but dead. (Which does explain why Ben used Rose to get back at Rey.) And as she went on, Rey just broke down crying. She felt to her knees and wailed, the pain evident in her voice. It was breaking Finn's heart to see her so low.

It was then that Finn embraced her while she wept. The first time in a long time, Finn wanted to keep her close. It was then that their friendship had been renewed. It was also on this night that Finn and Rey had their first kiss. Well, first of three that night. It was unexpected but pleasant. The first was but a peck on Finn's lips. He was shocked, not expecting Rey to act this way. But, once his brain caught up with the sensation on his lips, Finn wouldn't let her go without reciprocating the gesture.

Finn felt like he was just drunk. He was kissing his best friend... easily the girl of his dreams and she was kissing him back! It was like the last year and a half of them being disconnected never even happened! This was a dream. It had to be! Never once in his 4 year relationship with Shantell Mortimer did Finn ever feel this! Feel this... happy! Yeah, that's it! Happy! Finn was happy! He was happy, living in this moment with Rey! He was just crazy about her. And it was as if she was as crazy about him, too! Finn was living in bliss! He even entertain the thought of them maybe possibly becoming more than just close friends.

But, seeing her reaction to it, acting like it was this big mistake really crushed him. That and seeing her constantly checking her phone and flashbacks of Ben attacking Finn, Finn decided that he had had enough. 'Yeah, she's over him?' Finn's heard that before. So, he decided that they should maintain a distance from each other. He needed to get over Rey. He didn't need her bringing him down any lower. So, he then decided to make things more official with his then girlfriend, Shantell Mortimer, and asked her to marry him. It was something that Rey wasn't very happy about. But, Finn needed to move on.

Back in the present, here's Finn, with roses, her favorite candy, cards, a giant stuffed brown bear and a little black box. He gets out of the car with the gifts, closing it back, and heads to the elevators in the complex's lobby.

* * *

[Text from: Peanut 8:53p.m.] Be up in 5.

Hearing her phone pinging from the living room, Rey hurries as she puts the finishing touches on her reapplied makeup. She then returns to the living room to wait for her beau. Still fidgeting about, Rey double checks everything. Everything had to be perfect. She beats the dents out of the sofa pillows and set them just right in their position. She notices a speck of dust on the glass coffee table, goes and gets an already damp washcloth and wipes it down quickly. Her heart was beating so loud, it was all she had. And it was pounding so hard, it hurt. She checks to see if the plug-in scents were still plugged in and if the scents were circulating in the room. Once all of that was done, she goes to have a sit on the sofa before quickly getting back up and heads over to the dining table. She wonders how she should present herself to Finn. 'Sexy? Excited? Lustful? Quiet? Patient? Nothing at all?'

**<KNOCK!> <KNOCK!> <KNOCK!>**

Someone was knocking on the door.

Rey goes stiff. This was it. This was the moment she was excited for and dreaded the most. She was excited because she got to see Finn again and at their place, no less. But, she dreaded this because she doesn't know if he'll listen to her. She's scared he won't. But, she was hopeful that he will.

"Door's open, Finn!" Rey calls out. "Come on in!"

The doorknob turns and the door slowly swings open.

So happy to see her peanut at home at last, Rey slowly rises to her feet and smiles. She looks him over. He's wearing a dark brown blazer, dark brown slacks, a black button down shirt behind a black waistcoat. He was looking _good_. She was so focused on his appearance that she completely overlooked the red roses, candy, cards, and the brown bear. And, to be honest, Finn forget that he had all of that stuff, too.

"Wow!" Finn says, though it really didn't express what he really thought about how beautiful he thought she was.

Rey's gaze then glanced up, looking him in the eye. She sways nervously from side to side while giving him a shy/happy smile. "Really?"

"Yeah. I mean..." Finn says as he walks in, letting the door closed behind him. "What else can I say but 'wow'? You look... really good."

Rey's face glows as she smiles at Finn with that really cute smile she's embarrassed by overjoyed. But, it's a goofy expression. "I would've taken the 'wow'. But, I'm happy you think I look good. You look really good, too, Finn." Rey says nervously. 

Finn then hands Rey her gifts. It was the first time she noticed them and was pleased that Finn took the time to get them for her. She accepts them, her gaze returning to Finn's eyes. He didn't look very mad. He wasn't giving her his usual pearly white grin. But, at least he wasn't scowling at her. That's something... right?

Rey then drops the bear, cards, and candy on the sofa. She looks the bear over, giggling as she rubs it head and squeezes it's cheek as if it were a baby. She then goes over to the living room cabinet, takes out of one of her teal vases, and takes it over to the kitchen corner. Filling the bottom with water, she takes the roses out of the plastic and places them in.

"I've never seen you in this dress." Finn mentions. "Is it a new one?"

"What, this?" Rey asks, looking down at herself as she walks over to the dining table. "No. I've actually had it for a while." She sets the vase in the middle of the table. "I've never worn it before. But, I thought I'd try and slip it on this evening." She then turns to face Finn. "I remembered that you've never seen this dress. So, I thought I'd get all dolled up for you."

Finn nods in understanding. "Well, you look very fine."

Rey's smile breaks into a grin. "Thank you. So are you." She repeats. her grin then slowly shrinks back into a smile. "I'm so happy you came over tonight. I missed you so much."

"Missed you, too." Finn says honestly. "I'm happy I decided to come."

She then shyly reaches up to take Finn's hand, hesitant to take it. She's not sure if he even wants to touch her right now. 

Finn looks down to notice that Rey's hand is shaking as she's unsure if she should take it. Finn's own hand reaches up to take it. But, then, suddenly he remembers the last time he was in here, he and Rey had gotten into an argument about her going to see her ex, Ben. Finn himself then is pretty sure that he doesn't want to hold her hand right now. So, he lets it drop and turns away. Hearing Rey signing in disappointment, Finn tires not to let that bother him. He then takes a look around the living room. "Huh. Everything's... exactly the way it is when I left. Nothing's been taken down or changed in the last 3 weeks."

"Well, of course." Rey says. "I mean, I wanted everything to look and remain the same when you..." Rey stops herself immediately. Given just as tonight already starting off on the wrong foot, she doesn't want to presume that Finn was coming back home tonight. Finn looks over at her, seemingly changing that. "..._If_ you decided to come home." She looks up at him with a hopeful gaze. 

Finn's not back for all of 5 minutes, and the awkwardness is already mounting. Rey knew that there was gonna be some level of discomfort tonight. But, this was quickly becoming unwelcomed. Both then quickly try to think of something else to say, hoping to end the awkward silence in the room.

Noticing the only difference in the apartment so far, Finn then slowly walks over to the picture hanging on the wall. "Hey, is that...?" Finn's eyes widen in realization. "That's Leia's painting!"

Rey finds Finn's glance over to the picture and gives an emotionless smirk. "Yeah. She finished it."

"OH-HO!" Finn says as he walks over to inspect it. "This is amazing!"

"It was one of her 'pet projects'." Rey says. "She wanted to make sure it was finished

"Yeah, I see." Finn comments.

In the painting, several people are standing in a dark canyon, all of them standing atop large footholds in the canyon walls. Han, Leia, Luke, Mara Jade, Lando, Sana, Kes Dameron, Shara Bey, Jyn, and Cassian are all looking up at all of the young people above them: Ben, Poe, Maz, Jacen Skywalker, Cade, Jannah, Finn, and Rey holding up stars that shines a light into the night's sky above, like search lights. Finn smiles at all of the details that Leia's been known to obsess over. She's been working on this painting for some time now, and has only finished it recently.

Rey goes over to the kitchen and grabs a couple of glasses from the cupboard. "So, what do you think?"

Finn nods. "It's beautiful. Leia really knows to look out for all of the little details, which makes all of her art even better than any camera. Because the image is taken from memory as oppose to the moment, y'know?"

Rey nods in agreement. "Yeah. That's a pretty good way to look at it."

Finn presses his lips together in a tight lipped smile. But, something begs to question. "So, why... with everyone in the picture, why did she give this to you?"

"Well, it was originally given to Ben." Rey says, squirming at the mere moment of his name. "He didn't really want it. But, held on it as a favor to his mom."

Finn scoffs. "Ben did someone else a favor? That doesn't sound anything like him. I bet he only did that so that he could get a favor in return. I'm sure he's never let Leia go on for too long without her hearing about his 'kind deed'. So, why is it here? Don't tell me he threw it away?"

"When he decided to move away, he just left it on the wall of his old house. Jacen actually take it and held on it before he came over here this past Sunday and left it with me. He said seeing Ben in the painting was really upsetting his Aunt everytime she came over. So, he thought that I should hang on it."

Finn hums in acknowledgement before he thought about something Rey just said. "Ben moved away?"

"Hmm-mmm!" Rey hums, her voice elevated, hoping that the news would at least ease some of the tension in the apartment.

"When?" Finn questions.

"About three weeks ago." Rey answers.

Finn's eyebrows shoot up. "Three weeks?" Finn asks. That means that he's been gone practically this entire time. He then thinks about all of the times he ran into Rey over that period, seeing just how eager she was for him to come home or at least talk with her. 'So, Ben's been away for all this time?' Maybe it was time for Finn to finally interact with Rey now and actually have a conversation here. He then walks over to the kitchen just as Rey is putting ice in their glasses and gets ready to pour the iced tea.

"We're having Iced tea tonight?" Finn asks. "Usually, we'd have a glass of wine with our dinner."

Rey's gaze looks away from Finn as she gathers her thoughts. "I thought about pouring wine for us. But, somehow I didn't think that it would've been very appropriate tonight." She lies. "Usually, a glass of wine would mean a romantic dinner or celebration. I wasn't sure how this would go. I didn't want to assume that everything would just get resolved tonight." She says in a partial lie. The real reason she's not serving them wine is because of the thing she needs to tell Finn.

"Oh." Finn says. Suddenly, he just feels so bad about not resolving things sooner with Rey. He was so upset when she left to go see Ben, all he could think about was just getting out of this apartment as fast as he could. He just refused to let Ben come between he and Rey again. "Well, maybe... we could have some later. It's still pretty early yet."

Rey tilts her head in thought. "Maybe. Anyway, I was right in the middle of getting dinner made. So, if you don't mind waiting..."

"I can make it with you." Finn says.

Rey suddenly being cut off while talking causes her to complete miss what Finn just said. "Sorry, what?"

"I can make dinner with you." Finn repeats.

Rey then looks him up and down, noticing just how nice his suit looks. "Oh, no! No! Finn! You look so nice right now. I wouldn't want you to ruin your suit!"

"Aww! Come on now, Rey!" Finn says as he's taking off his jacket. "We cooked together all the time."

"But, Finn..." Rey start before Finn stops her again.

"Rey, listen." Finn says. "I'm here. Okay? I'm here. I... I know that I've been cold to you for while there. But, I'm... I'm willing to make this work between us. You said just now that you weren't sure how tonight was gonna play out. Well, for it to play out at all, it'll take the both of us, right?"

Rey shrugs her right shoulder with a raised eyebrow. "Right."

Finn then throws his coat over his extended arm. "So... how about we try this thing one more time? The right way, this time."

"Okay..." Rey says, sounding intrigued. "And how do we do that?"

Finn thinks on it for a moment. He then gets an idea. "Hey." He holds his left hand out for Rey to take.

Looking down for a moment, Rey looks him in the eye with a smile. She slides her hand, palm down, over Finn's, interlocking their fingers. 

Finn then takes Rey by the hand walks her back to the front door. Stopping just in front of it, Finn turns to face her. "How are you, Peanut?"

Hearing Finn call her that for the first time in so long, Rey can't keep the smile off of her lips. "I'm doing wonderfully. How about you?"

Finn nods with a smile. "Better, now that I'm back home."

Rey's eyes widen. This time, in a pleasant surprise. "So... does that mean that you'll be staying for a while tonight?"

"Maybe... all night." Finn says. "That is..." Finn tilts his head, looking into Rey's eyes. He gives her his soulful puppy dog eyes. "...If you want me to."

Rey was suddenly so happy, she could cry. "Please? That'd make me so happy."

Finn then step back, holding his arms out for Rey to walk into. Which she doesn't without a moment's hesitation. She wraps her arms around Finn's shoulders as he holds her close by hugging her waist. Rey inhales Finn's scent. He's wearing her favorite cologne: _Bleu de Chanel_. It always smells so nice on him. She then places her nose right up against his neck, rubbing it against his skin as she moans. Finn couldn't help but laugh. He really missed this. And judging by Rey's actions, she did, too.

"I hate to interrupt a moment..." Rey comments. "But, just how far are we going with this?"

That question does bring Finn out of the moment. But, it's a good question to ask. "Well, I think that this is actually good enough. Anymore would just be a tad too much for me right now."

"Hmm." Rey hums, sounding so defeated right now.

"Hey." Finn says, leaning out of the hug. "Don't sound so defeated. Remember, we've got all night. I'm not in a rush to do anything and neither should you be. Being this close to you again is a good start. So, let's keep it going. Now, we've got dinner to make, don't we? Let's get to it." 

Rey allows a smile to light up her face. She then walks back towards the kitchen. She tucks some hair on the side of her face behind her ear, looking over her left shoulder at Finn. She then walks into the kitchen as Finn shakes the wrinkles out of his blazer before putting it behind his chair. As he does, the little black box falls out of his pocket. Looking over at Rey, who was now working on the salad, he hoped that she didn't notice. She hasn't. So, Finn quickly leans over, picking it back up and sliding it into his blazer's lapel pocket.

"Hey." Rey calls out from the kitchen. "Did you want to take care of the steak or do you want me to do it?"

"If it's any kind of meat, I'm taking care of it." Finn says. "And don't worry about the Potatoes. I can make sauté them along with whatever else that's being served with the steaks."

"How come you never let me handle the meat?" Rey asks. "You think you can do it better than I can?" She asks sternly but good naturedly. "Or what? You don't think I can handle it? I can certainly handle your meat, can't I?" 

Finn shakes his head. "You had to take it there, didn't you?" Finn asks as he then takes off his cufflinks. "You had to make it weird." He says as he rolls the sleeves of his shirt up to his elbows. 

"Well, hey." Rey shrugs. "I'm just sayin'... you trust me to take care your meat. Why can't I take care of our meat?"

Finn becomes flustered by her boldness. He definitely missed that. "Let's just... let's just get dinner started, okay?" He asks, sounding very embarrassed there. 

* * *

**TWO YEARS AGO...**

**REY'S P.O.V.**

The memory played like a broken record. The images kept flashing in my head over and over. The warmth of Finn's embrace. The softness of his lips. The fact that he moaned into her mouth. Rey was in a tailspin. 

That night she had gone over his apartment, Rey was on the verge of begging Finn to let her in. He was right. About Ben. About trying to help him. About being angry at her. she understood. She accepted it. But, she didn't want him to hate her. She knocked on his door, asking him over and over to open it. To please let her in. Finally, when she was ready to give up, she started to leave. That's when Finn allowed her in.

She's never felt so defeated. So worthless. She explained the entire situation to Finn. The reason why she stayed with Ben and everything he's made her go through. She tells him everything, feeling her strength just leaving her as she went on. At some point, her legs felt like jelly. Whatever will she still had to keep from crying weakened. And the next thing she knew, she was on the floor, bawling her eyes out.

Feeling a warmness enrapture, Rey was both surprised and very happy to see Finn so close to her again. She just melted into his embrace. She holds him close, like she's afraid he would just leave her again. Which only causes for Finn to hold her tighter. As Finn held her tight and kept her close, she could've sworn that what she saw when she looked into his eyes was nothing but longing. For her. For _her_. She's known Finn for over 7 years at this period.

But, this was the first time she's ever really opening admitted to herself that maybe... just maybe... Finn saw her more than just a close friend and more as a possible girlfriend. That vulnerability coupled with a need to be loved caused Rey to do the unthinkable. She kissed Finn. Not once. Not twice. But, three times that night. The first was just a peck on the lips. She found herself staring at Finn's plump lips, wondering what they would feel like on her own. They looked so good that she had to found out. Warm, tender, thick, soft, amazing... all of the above. Finn pulled back from Rey. Rey thought for a moment that he didn't feel the same way and decided to leave to prevent herself from being embarrassed further. But, then, something else unthinkable happened. Finn gently takes her by the hand and leads her back into his space for another kiss. This one was so gentle yet loving... so tender and yet passionate that Rey felt herself about to cry. The third kiss was much more heated and almost lead to them to make love right there in his living room.

But, this wasn't what Rey wanted. She didn't want this to resolve in sex. She needed Finn, yes. But, not like that. As humbly as she could be, she asks if she could stay tonight. Finn says 'yes' without any hesitation. He offered her the bed, even went so far as to change the sheets. But, Rey didn't want him to go through the trouble. Finn bunked on the couch as Rey carried herself in his sheets. The scent of Finn was all around her. In the covers, in the pillows, even in the room itself. She held the pillow closely to his face, inhaling the smell of his cologne and natural aroma. She missed it so much. Letting the safety and security of being in a safe place set in, Rey slowly drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

When she woke up, she saw that there were dozens of texts from Ben and Rose, most of them were bullshit apologizes. Looked like they were being sent every few minutes. Starting from 7 that morning 'til now at 9:04a.m. The scent of breakfast being cooked soon drew her attention and she went to go see what Finn was cooking.

Leaving Finn's room, Rey saw that Finn was cooking scrambled eggs, turkey bacon, hashbrowns, pancakes, and toast. When he looked up, he looked so happy to see her. In stark contrast to the way he used to look at her. It was the way she had wanted him to look at her. But, now after their heated kiss, Rey felt so... conflicted. So bewildered. She wasn't so sure how she should feel about him. Was he still her friend or something more?

As they ate, Rey's phone kept pinging, indicating she was getting multiple texts every few minutes. It was kind of a nice distraction, since Rey couldn't bring herself to engage in anything Finn was saying. Between their kiss and Rey's exhaustion after dealing with Ben, all she wanted to do was just get away. Away from everyone. From Ben. From Finn. Just from everyone. After she finished eating, Rey thanked Finn and went to leave. Finn, not wanting her to go, stepped out in front of her, asking what was wrong. All she could say was that what they did last night was a mistake. She never should've kissed Finn. She then take off before Finn could stop her. She just couldn't talk right then.

A couple of weeks later, Finn's handsome face, his lips, his smile, and his strong arms were all Rey could think about. She wanted to see him again. She wasn't ready before. But, she was now. She just didn't know how to proceed with talking to him. So, went she got off work, she went to go see Jannah, hoping for some advice on how to open up to her brother. And that's when she founds out that Finn was engaged to Shantell Mortimer.

Did Finn not feel anything for her that night? Was it all in her head? Why was he marrying that... that wench?! 

* * *

**BACK IN THE PRESENT...**

With dinner prepared, Finn and Rey start bringing different dishes to the dinner table. Just the salad, then the rolls, their plates, the vegetables, and their drinks plus the gallon of tea. As Finn spreads everything out, Rey lights the candles sitting in the center of the rectangular table.

Ever the gentleman, Finn pulls out Rey's chair for her (A gesture that Rey had to learn with one of respect and chivalry), allowing her to sit in it. He then pushes her up to the table and goes to have a seat himself.

As they ate, they just talked about 'regular stuff'. From the craziness in the world, to the ups and downs on social media, to the day-to-days at work. They were having pleasant conversations. It was something they both missed. However, there was still this level of tension in the room that has yet to be brought up. Both are aware of it, but neither is the first to address it. 

After finishing their dinner, they then go to enjoy their dessert, which happens to be slices of chocolate cake and vanilla ice cream.

Tired of the awkwardness, Rey takes it upon herself to speak up. "Finn... listen. I uh..." She fidgets around as she gathers her thoughts. Finn looks up from his plate at her, listening intently to whatever she needed to say next. She sighs. "A... About the night I went to go meet Ben..."

Finn sighs himself, not ready to talk about this yet. "Rey... come on. Not right now. Please..."

"Finn! Wait. Let me just... let me say this." Rey interrupts. "We're never gotten get over this by ignoring it. This need to said out loud. It's the only way either of us can move on."

Finn looks back at Rey and nods his head, encouraging her to go on.

Rey pushes back her chair and stands to her feet. "I know..." She walks over to the side of the table, wanting to be closer to Finn while she tells him what's been on her mind. "...I know that you're still angry with me and I don't blame you. I just want you to know that nothing happened between Ben and me. Our relationship... or the lack thereof, is over. It has been since the day he put you in that hospital. Back then, I thought that by helping him, I was keeping him away from you. I never meant for you to think that I was picking him over you. I should've been more clear on that. And I'm so sorry that I didn't do a better job of explaining to you." Rey sniffles. "But, please... please listen to me when I say that there's no love between myself and Ben. He and I are nothing to each other. I didn't go to him, looking for closure or an explanation. No reconciliation or anything like that. There was never any confusion on my part." 

"So, then..." Finn says as he sits up in his chair. "...Why did you go and see him?"

"I wanted it all to stop." Rey says desperately. "Ben has always found ways to ruin all the good in my life. Anything that had nothing to do with him had to good. I was so tired of him rearing his fucking head everytime I find something good... something precious for me to enjoy. Like this." Rey gestures the two of them. Finn looks her in the eyes and notices that tears were starting to well up. As if she was begging him to listen to her like she did that night she and Ben broke up for the last time. "The last two years, baby... It's just been you and me. There's no place for Ben or for Shantell or anyone else here. Thanks to you, I know now what 'unconditional love' means. It's been so much more than anything that I've ever expected. You are such a good man. And I... I just love you so much. You've made me so happy that I could never describe the number of ways in a single night. Being with you has made me realize that not only do I deserve all of the best things in life. I already had the best thing... the one that mattered the most. And that is _you_, Finn Calrissian. You are everything I want. You're all I need. And losing you is about the worst thing that could ever happen to me aside from letting Ben stick around any longer. I needed him to fuck off and that clearly wasn't getting through to him in text messages. So, when I agreed to a face-to-face, it was with the intent of giving him the message the only way I knew how. By showing him exactly where he fits in my life, which is nowhere. That's the whole truth! Nothing went beyond a stern talking to and a threat to rip his balls off." Rey said quickly, much to Finn's amusement. "I'm sorry for not telling you any of this before I left. Or better yet, I should've taken you with me to better illustrate my point. I didn't mean to leave things the way I did. I just... I just wanted this whole thing to stop. He has no right to act the way he does. He can't keep coming in and out of my life like this. He needed to know that I do not appreciate him doing that. And that this was the last time he would ever do so. Or it'll be the last time he could prove he was still a man. I just want him out of our lives. That's all. And to tell you this."

Finn looks up again at Rey, who was now standing at his right side.

"No one has ever loved me the way you do, Finn." Rey declares honestly. "And I don't want _anyone else_ to even try in the future. Again, I know that all of our problems won't be resolved tonight. But, Peanut, I'm willing. I'm willing to do whatever it takes to keep what you and I have. Everyday, I am so thankful that I have you, Honey. Everyday I'm so grateful that I know now what it means to have someone love you and do things for you only because they want to. There's never any demand for favors. Of all the things you do for me, you never expect anything in return. It's the little things that mean so much. It's something that I've had to learn. But, I have. And I am. And that's because of you. So, I hope..." Rey begins to cry. "I hope that you're still willing to keep what we have and to build on it. Because I'd fall apart without you. I can't lose you. Finn, please. Please forgive me. Don't leave me alone again. I won't make it." Rey doesn't bother to even fight her tears here. 

Finn quickly gets up on his feet and envelops her in his strong arms. Rey melts into his embrace, burying her nose into the space where his neck met his left shoulder. She sniffles as she holds him close, kissing his neck when she notices that it's bare to him.

Finn rubs her back with his right hand while holding the back of her neck to his chest with his left. "I love you." He says tenderly.

"I love you." Rey tells him back. She leans away from his chest to look him in the eye. A slow smile spreads across her face. A smile instantly appears on Finn's face, causing Rey to beam. She then closes her eyes, nuzzling her nose against Finn's. "Kiss me?" She pleads in a low whisper.

Finn then cups the right side of her face, bringing her all the way in for their first kiss in weeks. There's a loud smack from the initial smooch. Soon, there's another smooch. And another. And another. Soon, one peck on the lips levels up into a passionate kiss. Both moan as they make like two seals fighting over a grape. This was one of their best kisses. One very similar to one they shared by to the night. Their very first kiss. It was just like that. Only if it turns anymore heated, (again) then it's alright. As far as either are concerned, they're together again. And that's all that matters.

Just then, a thought crosses Finn's mind. "Rey, wait." he says, breaking the kiss.

Rey doesn't give him a chance to speak. "No." She says, shaking her head. She then goes back in for another kiss. She missed her man's lips. She was just making up for lost time.

Finn moans into Rey's mouth, loving this so much. But, he really needs to know something. "Wait, wait." Finn says, once again breaking the kiss, even though he wants it to keep going. "Rey, I gotta..."

"No." Rey says again. And once again, kissing her Finn.

As much as Finn hates himself right now, he knows he needs to do this. He really needs to know exactly how Rey got Ben to leave her alone. So, he backs away from Rey, holding his arm out like a shield. "Wait, wait. hold up."

Rey wants it to keep going, but Finn won't let her. 

"Answer me this first." Finn says. Rey sighs in frustration. She wanted her boyfriend. "Look, just... just tell me this. Alright? How did you do it? How did you get Ben to leave you alone? I mean, I know you're strong. And you can handle yourself in a fight when you need to. But, how? How did you get Ben to not only leave you alone, but got him to leave Coruscant? You didn't really say anything earlier."

Rey's brilliant smile softens into an unconfident one. She's not sure how he's gonna react to this news. But, she figures that now was better than later. She steps away from Finn, goes into their bedroom, pulls out her favorite handbag, and retrieves something wrapped up in a small paper bag. When she returns, she's holding up the paper bag in both hands close to her chest like it meant everything to her. "Ben wasn't getting the message about how he no longer had a place in my life or in ours." She then hands the bag over to Finn.

Finn looks down at it before looking back up at her. He then takes the bag and immediately feels something small and straight.

"Something wonderful happened." Rey says to Finn with a smile.

Finn looks back up at Rey before he opens the bag and allows the content to slide out into his right hand. He puts the bag down and holds up the object. It was a do-it-yourself pregnancy test. He looks up at one of the ends on it and notices that it was blue. Finn frowns. But, then just as quickly, he's eyes widen. "Are you..." He whispers. he then looks back up at Rey. "Are you...?"

"Finn..." Rey says in a hush whisper. She rests her hands on Finn's right arm. With a beaming smile, Rey nods her head as she says. "...I'm pregnant."

Finn feels like he was suddenly just hit in the stomach. He exhaled sharply, struggling to regain his breath. He's just received yet another shock of his life. Rey was carrying their child? He was gonna be a father?

"That's right." Rey says, nodding her head again. "I'm having our baby. Yours and mine. Like I told you, peanut. It's just you and me. When Ben saw that blue stick, he was disgusted. He called me trash and took off down the street like a get-away driver. I found out from Jacen later that he was planning to move to Bespin for business and wanted me to tag along. Guess I ruined those plans the moment I should he that stick. I almost wish that I had an ultrasound.

"How..." Finn swallows. He's mouth suddenly feeling very dry. "How long have you known?"

"Four weeks." Rey answers. "Right before Ben starting calling and texting me again."

'OH!' Finn thought to himself. 'So, is that why she was so desperate to talk to me? She was so eager to tell me something. But, she wouldn't until I had agreed to come back home for dinner. Well, now I know why.'

Rey interlocked her fingers and held her hands to her chest, like she was protecting her heart. She was really anxious to know what Finn thought. Was this going get them back together or drive them further apart? "Finn?" Rey called out after a few seconds of silence.

Finn looks at her briefly before he looks back down at the stick. He then places the stick on top of the paper bag and rests his hands on the table. His back is to Rey so she can't see reaction. Finn's heart begins to pound. His breathing gets heavier. He feels a little light-headed and he was pretty sure he's about to pass out. So many thoughts are running through his head now. So many changes are going to happen. So many things needing to be rearranged. But, one thing that has settled in the center of all of it is him, Rey, and their child. He lets out a deep sigh.

Rey comes up behind him, worried suddenly that she may have done something wrong. "Finn?" 

Finn couldn't answer her. 'Oh, my God!' Finn thinks to himself. Rey's having his baby! He's going to be a dad! And the woman he loves like no other is having his child. 'I'm gonna be a dad.' He chants in his mind. 'I'm gonna be a dad. I'm gonna be a dad!' As the reality sets in, a giant smile spreads across his face. Now that he knows the whole story, he suddenly regrets leaving things the way he did when he left. All he could think about was when Rey stuck with Ben when Ben attacked him. He was more than sure the he meant nothing to Rey. But, now? Now he knew better.

Rey places a hand on Finn's shoulder, trying to get his attention. That's when he realized that he hasn't said a single thing to Rey aside from asking how long she knew about the baby. He then turns back around to face Rey. Still smiling that brilliant smile. "I'm gonna be a dad. Babe, We have to tell everyone!"

Rey's eyes widen with a hopeful. "So, you... you're not mad?"

"Mad about what?!" Finn asks, bursting into a fit of laughter. "Mad that my girlfriend is having my baby or mad that she did the impossible and get Ben 'fuck-up' Solo to stop chasing her? Either way, babe, you've made me so happy!"

Seeing him smile and hearing him say that made _her_ so happy! She then threw her arms back around his shoulders, planting kisses all over his lips, cheeks, face, and neck. She was so happy, she didn't know what to do with herself. Even as Finn was laughing uncontrollably and asking Rey to relax, she couldn't. She loved this man too much to stop now. 

* * *

**TWO YEARS AGO...**

**FINN'S P.O.V.**

Weeks after Finn's engagement to Shantell, Finn noticed a shift in behavior in Shantell. She was angry, selfish, manipulating, vindictive, and cared only about what she wanted. Finn's own thoughts and feelings were no concern of hers. She could have whatever and/or whoever she wanted. But, Finn belonged to her and no one else. In some cruel twist of fate, the tables had turned. Finn and Rey had switched roles. Now he was in an abusive relationship and Rey was trying to persuade _him_ to leave _her_. (The irony wasn't lost on him.) And wouldn't you know it? The next time Finn and Rey were alone together, they would've done something that made them both realize that they were with the wrong people.

Finn arrived at Rey's apartment one night after an argument with Shantell escalated into a physical fight. It was on that night that Finn and Rey made love for the first time. Afterwards, Finn was teeming with self-disgust and regret for cheating on Shantell. (Despite the way she talks down to him and treats him.)

Rey, on the other hand, was convicted that their actions demonstrated that they were in love with each other. He didn't see it that way at the time. She wasn't wrong, but Finn needed to do some soul searching. He honestly wasn't sure what was worse: the fact that he could cheat on someone he cared about. Or the fact that he didn't feel bad about having sex with Rey. It was liberating. Freeing. He loved her. He wouldn't deny it now. But, he never thought that Rey would've admitted that she felt the same way. But, if what she told him that night was true, than he needed to own up to his part in this crazy situation.

Considering his growing feelings for Rey, Finn contemplated about ending things with Shantell. He felt like he was using her to get over Rey. Which wasn't right, even if it was Shantell Mortimer. When he confronted her, he confessed his infidelities. He made it known that he was crazy about Rey and wanted to try to have a relationship with her.

When Shantell faced the very real possibly that Finn was leaving her for Rey did Finn suddenly have her full attention again. She refused to let him leave her. Even threated to kill him if he ever tried. Thankfully, it never got to that extreme. Between Finn's sisters... his twin, Jannah and their older sister, Maz Kanata, they had a 'sit down' with Shantell. To this day, Finn had no idea what their 'conversation' was about, but Shantell got herself on the fastest Goddamned thing smoking out of town and never contacted Finn again. 

So, Finn and Rey began their relationship. And everything was vastly different from anything they experienced with their exes.

All the things Finn did, he did because he was raised to be a gentleman. Holding the door open for Rey, pulling her chair out and pushing it in for her, helping move things around. See, she wasn't used to that. Anytime she's ask Ben for help, she's always have to hear him complain about it. But, here Finn was. Doing all the things that Rey was more than capable of doing and it drove her insane. She later had a talk with Finn's mother, Sana, and she learned from her to not take things out on Finn. He was doing all of these things for Rey because he loved her. She raised her boy to be a gentleman and asked her not to hold that against him. (Because knowing Sana, she wouldn't be afraid to settle any dispute the old fashion way. No one talks about her baby boy like that. So, Rey was on the edge of being pulled into a fight, despite the fact that their mothers were friends.) After learning this, Rey had to learn to allow Finn those little gestures. It meant a lot for Finn and before too long, they meant a lot to Rey, too.

And pretty soon, Rey found herself doing things for Finn that she never did for Ben. Like allowing herself to be vulnerable around Finn. Wanting to spend every waking moment with him, looking like an absolutely knockout whenever they go out, wanting to dance with him, wanting to learn more about things that interested Finn, wanting him to come inside of her when they have sex, (Obvious, hence why she's pregnant.) making him breakfast, kissing him for no reason, and helping him out with any yard work his parents needed his help with. And the whole time, neither of them expected anything in return.

  * (By the way, the only time Ben did anything for Rey was because he could hold it over her head or he did it to show off. Buy her an expensive car? 'Yeah. I did that.' Bought her a house? 'Yeah. I did that.' Took her on an expensive vacation? 'Yeah. I did that.' Make her come so hard, she almost lost consciousness? (He's never done that), but he'll swear he has.)
  * (And Shantell? Forget about it. She was looking for something in return. Blow you for a couple of grant. Fuck you to get you to buy me jewelry. Have your kids if you marry me. (Marriage would grant her access to a lot of Finn's finances.) 

They were already so close as friends. But, now, as lovers, they couldn't be any closer and they couldn't be happier.

And now, **2 YEARS LATER**, she suddenly starts getting phone calls and texts from Solo and suddenly gets the urge to see him again.

Finn pleaded with Rey not to go and see him, but Rey argued, saying that she needed to set the record straight with Ben, face to face.

Thinking back to the last time she said that, Finn came to a heart breaking conclusion: that somehow the last 2 years really meant nothing to Rey since she was so determined to go and see Benny boy. Thinking that he lost her again, he packed a couple of bags and moved out. This was three weeks ago.

But, after phone calls, texts, Finn admitted that _they_ needed to set the record straight. So, he agreed to meet with Rey in their apartment tonight.

* * *

**IN THE PRESENT...**

After Rey gave Finn her account of what happened weeks ago, things had seemingly gone back to normal. After she broke the news, Fin wanted to tell everyone. But, Rey really wanted to keep this between the two of them. It was their first night back together, after all.

Well, since Rey wouldn't allow Finn to tell anyone just yet, he decided that they should definitely celebrate tonight. Going over to his CD player (Yes! Finn still has a CD player), he goes through all of the sings in his collection and finds one that was just the right one for the occasion.

Musiq Soulchld's _'Onmyradio' _ was taken out of it's case and placed into the CD slot. He picks _'__ So beautiful' _and plays.

He turns around, facing Rey. He beckons her to come forward with a gesture of his index finger.

Rey giggles at her boyfriend before obliging him. She comes over, swaying her hips more seductively as she takes his hand. As the song begins, they hold each other close and slow dance to the words and Melody. Finn holds up Rey's right hand and resting his right on his hip. Rey has her left hand on his shoulder and rests her chin on his right shoulder.

_'Your my baby_   
_ My lover, my lady_   
_ All night you make me_   
_Want you it drives me crazy...'_

Neither of the young lovers say anything. They just listen to the words Musiq sang, as kind of a silent promise to each other. As they waltz together, all sense of time and creation outside that room didn't exist. It was just the two of them. Back together in a world that only mattered to them.

_'I don't wanna waste no time_   
_ If I had to choose I know_   
_ I'm going always choose to be with you_   
_ Cause girl don't you know_

_Girl don't You know your so beautiful_   
_ I wanna give all my love to you girl_   
_ Not just tonight but the rest of your life_   
_ I wanna be always here by your side...'_

Rey leans away from Finn's right shoulder and rests it on his left. Finn kisses her left cheek and the side of her neck. She then leans away and kisses Finn on the lips.

_'Cause it just feels so right_   
_I don't wanna waste no time_   
_If I had to choose I know_   
_I'm going always choose to be with you_   
_Cause girl don't you know'_

_'Girl don't You know your so beautiful_   
_I wanna give all my love to you girl_   
_Not just tonight but the rest of your life...'_

* * *

**LATER...**

After their dance, it was time for them to clean up after their dinner and dessert. As Finn washed and rinsed the dishes, Rey dried them and put them up. Pots and pans, they tackled together. Whatever they didn't eat or finish, they put up for later. Once the kitchen was all clean, they decided to retire in their bedroom. (Looks like Finn's gonna be sticking around all night, after all.) As Rey walked past the dinner table, she stopped to admire her roses. She inhaled them before she gathered up all of them in the palms of her hands, standing them all up so they were all in a bunch. Smiling, Rey takes out her photo to take a pic when she suddenly noticed that Finn's blazer was falling off his chair.

She puts her phone down and goes to pick the blazer back up. She holds it up, shaking the wrinkles out of it before she sets it back on the chair. But, then she felt something. In one of Finn's pockets. It felt like a small, solid object. She reaches into one of his inside pockets and pulls out what looks like a little black box, just big enough to be a ring box. Rey eyes the box curiously. She looks over in the bedroom to see Finn taking off his waist coat.

Her eyes return to the box and she decides that curiosity was just overwhelming. She opens the box and sure enough, it was a diamond ring. Rey's eyes widen with amazement. It had to be at least 3 karats. Those are really expensive! Plus, it had a gold band and everything. Finn was gonna propose to her! he came here with the intent to make Rey his wife! Rey was so happy that she could scream. She gasped and laughed excitedly but with a low voice. Finn wanted to marry Rey! he wanted to marry her! So, that's why he finally agreed to come over! He was going to surprise her with this.

Suddenly, Rey had a thought. So, wait. If things didn't turn out the way he was expecting, then would he have left without telling her he wanted to marry her? And better yet, if he wasn't planning on coming back at all, then why did he even buy the ring? In fact, Why did he suddenly agreed to meet up with Rey for dinner when he was just avoiding her just weeks ago? Did he really go through with buying such an expensive ring just to not tell her that he got it for her? it wasn't Shantell's engagement ring. According to Finn, when his sisters came over to his place, all they brought him back with the ring. He pawned it and used the money to help Rey pay back the money she owed that pig, Unkar Plutt. The more Rey thought about it, the more it looked like Finn might've gotten a head's up on the pregnancy.

Come to think of it, Rey did, in fact, tell someone that she was pregnant. Someone who was close to Finn and could help her get close enough to him to talk.

'Jannah!' Rey surmised. 'It had to be!' Both of the Calrissian twins were typical brother and sister. Always arguing and bickering back and forth. It must've been during Finn's rehab that they must've grown close. Finn came too damn close to losing his life and Jannah came that close to losing her brother. If Rey didn't know them better, she'd swear that they were thick as thieves since way back when.

Wanting to get to the bottom of this, Rey goes into the bedroom. Yet another thing for those two to talk about. ('Yay?')

* * *

Rey storms into the room, slamming the door behind her. 

The loud noise causes Finn to jump from his place on the bed. He looks up, the sudden shock still present on his face.

"How long have you known?!" Rey demanded to know.

"Known what?" Finn asks.

"Don't play with me right now, Finn!" Rey demanded. "How long have you known that I was pregnant?!"

Finn frowns as he hunches his shoulders. He raises his arm into the air as dumbfounded gesture. "I only just found out tonight!" he argues.

"Aww! Come on, Finn! It's more than obvious that Jannah told you!" Rey shouted.

"No, she did not!" Finn shouts back. "Look, I already told you. I only found out tonight!"

"Then what are you doing with this?!" Rey then holds up his ring for her.

"Oh, shh!" Finn says once he realizes that she's found it. He then also realizes that his blazer was still in the other room.

"I found this in your coat pocket when I straightened it back out." Rey explains. 

Finn sighs.

"Y'know, for a moment, I was honestly surprised." Rey says. "My Peanut's come home. He's having dinner with me. He wants to propose to me. But, then, I realized something. What if tonight didn't pan out as planned, Finn? Were you just not gonna tell me that you wanted to marry me? Why would you have this if you weren't intending on giving it to me? Or if things did work out? Would you have popped the question if you thought you could weasel your way back into my bed? If you had gotten laid, would I be wearing this ring right now?!" 

"Rey..." Finn says. "...Jesus..."

"Oh! But, wait! you still haven't asked me!" Rey realizes. "What are you waiting for?! Tonight's been amazing. But, still... you haven't proposed yet! So, then... tell me, Finn. Why did you come here tonight? To find out for yourself if what I told Jannah was true? That I was having your baby? Is that why you're here right now? Now, that you have proof, are you gonna propose to me now?!"

Finn rubs his eyelids and forehead. How in the hell did Rey come up with some many conspiracy theories in the span of a few minutes? And be so dead wrong on all of them?!

"But, you still haven't yet. Why? Are you waiting for some kind of proof that it's yours, would you ask me then? Huh? Is that why you want to marry me?" Rey asks, once more on the verge of tears. "Because I'm pregnant? Not because you want me to be your wife? Not because you love me? Huh? Is that it? Huh? Finn, I'm talking to you!"

Finn sighs harshly as he looks up at her. He knows now that words won't mean a damn thing right now. So, he gets to his feet and heads over to his dresser. He opens the top drawer and fishes around for something. A rustling sound can be heard as it travels through the entire room. He then out the paper, walks around the bed, and hands it to Rey.

Rey snatches the paper away from Finn. "What is this?!"

"It's a receipt." Finn says firmly.

"Why are giving this to me?!" Rey asks, sounding very confused.

"Just look at it." Finn directs.

Rey sees the price. S1,852. Yeah, very _expensive_ gift to not be giving her. "Yeah, okay. I see the price. So, what?"

"Look at the date, Rey." Finn says sternly.

Rey's eyes linger in Finn's before they finally drift down to see that...

...

...

...

...Finn purchased the ring one whole month before Rey found out she was expecting. He's been hanging on to that ring for an entire month.

Rey was then speechless. She stumbles over her words. Looking up at Finn from the receipt.

"Anything else you wanna ask me before I can give you an answer?" Finn asks.

Rey still couldn't form sentences or questions. Guess she's forgotten how to use her words.

"Okay. So, just to clear the air real quick..." Finn says. "No. I do not wanna marry you because you're pregnant. I didn't even know you were pregnant back then. And clearly, you weren't. I wanted to marry you because I want you to be my wife. I. Love. You. I came over here with the ring to put back up because, as much as I love my boy, Izzy, I don't trust his ass as far as I can throw him. I brought it back here for safekeeping until I could get my stuff back in here, provided that this whole thing wasn't a disaster and I was forced to move out completely. And, of all of the things Jannah told me about you, she never once gave me any clue that you were carrying our child. She would only tell me 'Go talk to Rey'. At that moment in time, I couldn't. I felt like you and Ben were making plans for whatever twisted, fucked-up future he envisioned with you. But... here's the damnedest thing that happened. I agreed to come over because... I actually missed you! As crazy as that sounds, I really wanted to come home and be with my peanut. Despite the fact that she may or may not have already forgotten all about me. And to answer you're other question, I was gonna propose to you. But, not after sex. Not if tonight was a good night or not. Not because I wanted to confirm if you were expecting nor if I were the father or not. I haven't proposed yet because I didn't know when was a good time. That was before. But, then I wasn't sure where you and I stood over the last three weeks. I hated being away from you. But, I didn't want to pop the question, knowing that I had lost you again. It hurt... _so much_ to see you go running back to Ben again that I just wanted to forget about my feelings for you. But, I couldn't. How could I? I loved you so much, it almost drove me to do something drastic... like... cut Ben's throat. That's why I haven't asked you yet. I didn't know where we were with each other. After this, I still don't."

Rey let every word of Finn's explanation sunk in. Finn didn't know if she was pregnant or not. And still, he wanted to marry her. He loved her and wanted to be with her. And she just accused him of a mountain of crap that wasn't true. Once again, the failure of communication as put Rey and Finn at odds. She didn't know what to say or do. She certainly can't blame him if he didn't want to propose to her now.

She's feels really at her lowest. Why did she always assume the worst when it came to Finn? She knew him. He was always good to her. He wasn't Ben who did things just to brag or hold it over her, expecting something in return. Why did she keep on hurting him? Why does she keep putting him through such emotional strains? She knows she loves him, without a doubt. But, she keeps on hurting him. Maybe... As painful as it sounds, maybe she should just... let him go. Go find someone else who's right for him. He deserves so much better than this. Than Shantell. Than...

No. No! She needed to make things right with him. Right now tonight! She's been away from him for three weeks. She's not gonna lose him now. He's here right now! Despite the accusations, Finn is still sitting there. No, she won't give this up. She can't. She can't let the last 2 years... (Last two _really good_ years!) just not mean anything. Despite all her faults, Finn loves her. He still loves her. He's just in doubt now. A doubt she needs to clear away RIGHT NOW.

Rey looks up to see Finn's head hanging low, his face buried in his left hand. He rubs his forehead and massages his eyelids before he pinches the bridge of his nose. He looks so tired. So stressed out. Rey then gets down on her knees, looking up at Finn's hardened expression. She feels her eyes stinging with tears. "Finn?"

Finn doesn't respond.

"Finn..." She inhales sharply, trying to keep herself from crying. "...I know that there's no reason for you to hear anything else I have to say. But... I hope you're willing to try." She says lowly.

Again, Finn says nothing.

"I'm sorry." Rey says to Finn in a low voice. "Finn, I am so sorry. You don't deserve to be treated this way. You should be given the whole world. Finn, you... have been the best thing that's ever happened to me. For 2 years, you've taken everything I thought I knew about being in love and you've shown me something better. Something I didn't even know existed. All my life, I've watched my parents grew older together. Through it all, they fought... they argued... they said things they wouldn't normally say to each other. But, they've also cared and loved each other. Always supportive and ready to forgive each other, even before either one could ask for it. Seeing them in the worst and best of times, they've always managed to find a way to make things work. That's all I've ever wanted from the man I'd call my own. To support and love me so passionately that it made real life seem like a dream. I thought I had that with Ben. But, I know I have it with you. Being without you for the last 3 weeks had reminded me of that. Everyday, even when I was mad at you, I knew that what we have is real. It wasn't quite like I envisioned it. But, it doesn't have to be. Finn..." Rey's rumbling. She knows it. She just hopes that Finn understands where she's coming from. "I don't... I don't know why I keep hurting you. I know that Ben is the reason for so much of my heartache. But, I keep on hurting you."

Rey sobs, letting her own head lower as tears begin to prick her eyes and flow. Sniffling, she looks back up at Finn, her eyes red from crying. "I know... I know that I have some thing that I need to work through. A ways to go before I can resolve this anger I have in me. And I don't know how long it's gonna take for me to truly let go of the pain. All I do know is that I love you and I want you. Finn, given that you've blessed me with our child, and the time we've spent apart, I've come to see this as my last chance. To do right by you. To do right by our family. But, I can't do this on my own. I'm asking you... Please... I don't wanna lose you. Please help me."

That got Finn's attention. Rey's asking him for help. He looks up finally and sees the pleading in her eyes. Upon seeing him looking at her, Finn sees a glimmer of hope in her hazel eyes. Finn would admit that he hated seeing Rey cry. But, he realizes that this was her asking for his help.

"Help me earn your forgiveness. Be patient with me as I try and do better. Let me..." Rey then remembers the engagement ring that Finn had bought her. "Let me prove to you that you didn't make a mistake in getting this. If I fall short of anything... if I'm not giving 100%... Just tell me what you want me to do, and I'll do it. I swear."

Finn lifts his head as he can see the desperation in her eyes and the determination in her words.

"I'll find a way to make things up to you, if you're willing to let me. If you don't..." Rey then gives him an out if he wants it. "If you don't ever wanna see me again, I'll leave you alone. I promise. I just... I..."

Finn doesn't let her finish. He cups both sides of her face and pulls her in for a kiss. It was so surprising yet so powerful, Rey just melts into it and kisses him back. So much love is present in the way Finn's kissing Rey. He's mad at her but he doesn't hate her. He could never do that. But, he does wish that Rey trusted him a bit more. Before it could get anymore heated, Finn pulls back from the kiss.

Rey opens her eyes, silently pleading for more. "Finn, I..."

"Rey, I don't wanna lose you, either." Finn says. "In all the ways you've said I was there for you, you were for me. And you know, of all the times you've asked me for my help, I've always done what I could. And now? Now's no different."

Rey's heart is about to burst. Was he saying...? "Are you saying..."

"I am." Finn answers the question in her head. "I'm staying. I want us to work, Rey. Whatever it takes. Whatever that looks like, I'm here with you and for you. Just tell me this. Do you still love me?"

Rey nods her head eagerly. "Now more than ever."

"Do you still want me?" Finn asks.

Rey giggles sadly. "All the time."

Both of them chuckle at that.

"Just keep doing what you've been doing." Finn says. "Maybe you haven't realized this yet. But, you've shown me what love looks like, too. And I know for a fact that this... you and I and what we have... is real. And it's worth fighting for. So, if you're willing to work on us..." Finn takes Rey by the hand. Rey looks down, smiling at the image of them holding hands. "...Then, I wanna help you."

Rey doesn't even bother to fight the tears this time. "Thank you. Thank you so much, Finn! That makes me so happy!" Rey then rests her forehead against Finn's. She sniffles. "I won't let you down again, Finn. I mean to do things differently. And with you with me, I know I can."

"I know you will." Finn says, nuzzling his nose against her, getting her to beam at that.

"I love you, Finn." Rey says.

"I love you, too, Rey." Finn says back.

Rey then slides a hand behind Finn's head, pulling him in for a kiss. Their smooching echoes throughout the room and can be heard from the hallways. After planting about a dozen kisses on Finn's lips, Rey looks him in the eye. "Finn? I need you. Make love to me, darling."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and share your thoughts!


	2. Preparing for Our Little One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _ Finn and Rey decide to use the next 9 months to get themselves together and work out their issues before their baby comes. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2/4.
> 
> A chapter of love and lovemaking. No hurt or angst to be found!
> 
> Well, maybe there's a little.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

Looking at each other hungrily, the young couple wasted no time in getting each other worked up. They attack each other's lips, moaning/growling as they just maul one another. Rey, not wanting any air between them, leans closer to Finn, sliding her left arm around his neck and slides her right around his waist. Finn holds Rey to his right side as he tilts her backwards, towering over her. He lets his hand work it's way down to her amazing ass and squeezes, prompting Rey to moan into his mouth. Returning the favor, Rey's right hand drops down and strokes Finn through his pants. Despite the pants and underwear between her and his crotch, Rey can tell that Finn's already getting hard.

Rey pushes Finn back towards their bed, straddling his hips as she shoves him down flat on his back. Grabbing his hands, she holds them over his head on the mattress as she attacks his lips again. Her lips was soft, juicy, tender, and sensitive and his were plump, warm, wanting, and addictive. Their tongues dance their favorite tango as they wrestle for domination. Rey's hands drifted down his arms to his chest and finally to his abs. Feeling the pressing of her fingers and palms against his body, Finn felt electrified from his torso down to his stiffing length. Anxious to get things started already, Rey undoes Finn's pants and gets to work unbuttoning his shirt, never ending the kiss as she does so. Finn's own hands immediately reaches for her beautiful face, tenderly touching her and loving her soft skin under his fingertips.

Not wanting the kiss to end but needing air, they both stop their kiss and find themselves looking each other in the eye. Breathing hard and aroused, both Rey and Finn were thinking the exact same things. So. Much. Affection present as they lost themselves in their lover's gaze. A silent exchange of a hunger for love. A burning desire admitted in lustful smiles, they tell each other everything without uttering a single word. Rey comes back in, licking her tongue over Finn's lips. Finn, as if knowing this already, meets her tongue with his and they glide over each other. Rey savors Finn's taste as he does enjoys her.

Rey sits up straight on top of Finn's crotch. His dick is so hard that it actually feels like Rey was straddling one of Finn's legs. (Rey's always made it a big to acknowledge just as big Finn was inside of her. Their first time together, he made her come within minutes. Ben's never accomplished anything like that. Usually, he finishes before Rey's even warmed up. He was such a disappointment. And in more ways than one. After about an hour with Finn, Rey had fallen hard (Pun VERY MUCH intended) for Finn. She already had feelings for him. But, after he made her come times, she knew that she loved him and wasn't gonna have some hussy taking him away. He was hers and hers alone!) Undoing her dress over him, Rey slowly crawls off of Finn as she works to take it off of her.

Finn sits up, throwing off the shirt and flinging off his t-shirt, he sat bare chested and watching as Rey entices him by slowly backing away. Rey's rocking her hips seductively from side to side, as she turns to her left. Like a belly dancer, Rey's every movement is precise, done to help keep Finn's eyes on her body. She loves it when he looks at her like this. With fervor and longing. She knows she's got her right where she wants him. With her back to him, Rey continues to shake her hips as she slides the dress from down her shoulders to her waist and then down her legs. She lingers for just a few seconds, bending over in front of Finn while twerking her awesome ass at him.

Finn noticed it when Rey took her dress off. She wasn't wearing any undergarments! No bra, no panties. Nothing. Just bare, smooth, baby skin and a killer body with more curves than a street in San Francisco. Rey slowly shook her booty at Finn, smiling when she saw that the wiggling off her hips and cheeks almost hypnotized her boyfriend. The Young Mr. Calrissian was no fool, now. He could appreciate a beautiful thing. And seeing his girlfriend go the extra mile just to tease him was just another reason (On the already long list of reasons) for him to keep on loving her. But, seeing just how well Rey could twerk on leads Finn to believe that Rey's been spending a little too much time with his sisters. Not that he's complaining, mind you. He's just amazed by the power and control his woman has.

Rey stands back up straight and turns to face Finn. She keeps her movements fluid, just like a professional belly dancer. She looks down to see that Finn's pants were still on. "What's the matter?" Rey asks. "You still got your pants on. Don't tell me you're uncomfortable being naked around me already, Babe."

"Wha...?" Finn starts to ask. "Oh!" That's when he himself remembers that he's still half dressed. He stands to his feet and takes off both his pants and underwear, freeing himself.

Rey looks down at his dick as it points at her. She smiles, missing the sight of her sexy man and his third leg. She slowly approaches him, her feet gliding across the floor gracefully like she was walking on thin air, and gets so close to Finn that she could feel his body heat. They both check each other out, so happy to have this again. Love was evident in the looks and body language. But, lust was starting to take center stage as both Rey and Finn craved each other. She then steps right into his space, resting her soft hands on Finn's broad shoulders, causing him to shudder. Pressing herself right up against him and feeling him against her clit, Rey smiles as she enjoys his closeness after being away from him for what felt like forever. She then allows herself to come closer, resting her forearms on Finn's shoulders as she presses her lips against his.

**<Smooch!>**

She leans back, looking him dead in the eye. Her left hand cups the back of his neck as her other descends downward. The tip of Rey's index finger touches Finn's bare chest as it's finds it's way down his chest down to his long shaft and at the top of his dick. Just then, the back of Rey's hand works up from the tip of the dick back to the top of the shoulder. She loves the feel of Finn's body in her hands. Getting to touch him again was a dream come true. Rey then takes her open hand and has it trek the same path her fingertip took as she feels on Finn's well chiseled body. She then grabs his dick and gently tugs at it, letting it rest in the palm of her hand. She then slowly starts to stroke it, getting a reaction out of Finn. She looks up to see him and smiles, returning her attention to his dick, beating him off with a steady rhythm. Finn tilts his head back, his eyes closed tight. While he's enjoyed this on his own, with Rey, it was better. Experimenting with one another in the past, the two had found ways to get each other off and have done it so often, it was practically second nature.

Using her other hand, Rey brings Finn back into her space and plants another kiss on his lips. That one kiss sends a jolt through Rey and Finn's bodies from the top of their heads to the soles of their feet. It deepens and both act as though they were desperate for air and gasping in excitement. Finn then slides two fingers in between Rey's legs, causing her to shriek in surprise but then groans as she doesn't let up on the passion.

**<Smooch!>**

Ending the kiss, both moan/pant heavily, resting their foreheads together. They were holding on to one another like they were afraid to lose them. With one arm, they brace themselves tightly against their fronts, even as they fondle one another.

Rey moans excitedly/happily as she lifts Finn's head up for another brief but loving kiss "I'm so happy you're home." She confesses in a low voice. "I miss this. I miss having you this close to me. God! Just look at you. I'm so hot for you. And I love you so much. Come here. I just want you close to me." Rey's lips finds Finn's yet again. She just can't get enough of him. She pushes Finn back onto the bed, straddling him. Their lips never part once. 

When the kiss does end, Finn sees just how perky Rey's titties are. Her nipples are hard. He could feel them poking against his board chest. Finn then wraps his lips around her left nipple, gently biting and sucking. Rey gasps in delight as she holds him close from behind his neck, planting kisses on his face, forehead, and cheeks. With her free hand, she just caresses his chest and abs, staring at them lustfully. When Finn finally lets off of her breast, Rey returns the gesture, tonguing and gently biting on his right nipple. She doesn't stop there, though! Working her way down his body, Rey navigates the muscles and pecs of Finn's front, leaving kisses in her wake. Reaching his naval, Rey sticks her tongue inside and slides it all the way back up to his neck and nibbles on his left ear.

Backing away, Rey looks at Finn seductively as she lowers to her knees, her fingertips skimming down slowly (She feels goosebumps on his skin and smiles brighter, knowing she caused this.) and stopping on his knees. Reys eyes never leaves Finn's as she opens her mouth, just wide enough to take the head of Finn's dick into it. She sucks on it, moaning with a satisfied groan. Finn's eyes flutter. Rey's eyes widen with delight. Rey doesn't allow the tip to pop out of her mouth, keeping her lips wrapped around the head as she's on the very edge of it before taking it back in between them. Taking her right hand, Rey gently grabs Finn's shaft before quickly squeezing it, getting Finn to whine as she tightens her grip. She then eases up and begins to stroke him again. Letting the head of his penis out of her mouth, Rey runs her tongue all over it, missing Finn's taste so much. It lops against his balls and under the length before Rey takes him back in again. Stroking as she sucks him off, Rey's head bobs as she shoves his dick in and out of her mouth. She closes her eyes, letting it be known that she was enjoying this to the fullest.

Finn growls as he leans his head back, feeling Rey sucking on his now very hard dick. She was starting to get relentless as she now can take all of him down her throat. She's gotten so used to this that she doesn't enough gag anymore. Fellatio was something she originally found disgusting. But, ever since that first time with Finn, she was happy to admit that she's come to love it. Tasting Finn's precum only excites her more. 'Damn!' She thinks to herself. Her oral skills were on point tonight! It wasn't too long into the blowjob that Rey noticed that Finn was fucking her throat. Lifting his hips up into the air, Finn thrusts himself in and out from between Rey's lips, holding the back of her head as he does so. Instead of stopping, Rey just keeps it going as she loves the feel of his meaty cock down her throat.

Getting a new idea, Rey keeps Finn's tip in her mouth and then encases the shaft in between her breasts. Looking down at Rey, Finn then titty fucks Rey as she continues to slobber all of his dick. This was a new thing-... titty fucking. It was something Finn never considered. But, it's going on the menu now. This goes on for a little while... unless Finn decides that he want her cunt in his face. 

"I want it, Rey." Finn says.

**<POP!>** She lets his dick out of her mouth as she addresses him. "What do you want, Babe?"

"Your pussy in my face." Finn says. "I wanna taste you again. Come up here. Let me taste you again." He demanded. 

Rey stands to her feet, fingering herself. She was really wet right now. And with Finn lopping it up, she's sure it'll be nice and ready for him now. "You want this pussy in your face? Huh? You wanna slip your tongue inside me?" She leans over him and kisses his lips. She then does a 180 on the bed, throwing her right leg over Finn's head and straddling his head. Feeling his tongue already on her sweet walls, Rey gasps excitedly before she puts Finn back in her mouth. the '69' position was something else they experimented with and, as with most positions, they've come to love it! Sucking on Finn's dick while he's eating her out was like a double doze of two of Rey's favorite things. She strokes him off as she takes all of him into her mouth. Moaning/Groaning, she indulges herself, moving her hair out of her face as she bobs her head on her man's meat. "Fuck!" She says in a low whisper. "Ooh! Yeah, baby! Just like that!" She resumes the blowjob.

Finn's hands are resting of Rey's hips, spreading her cheeks as he eats his girl out. Brushing his tongue over and over her clit, Finn savors her sweet taste before he shoves his face into her center fully. Again, 3 weeks may not seem like a long time. But, when you miss doing this, it'll seem like forever. Finn French kisses Reys lower lips, shoving his tongue into her as if he was kissing the lips on her face. "Aww, pussy's so good!" He pecks on her lips over and over again. "Tastes so sweet. I miss getting my sugar." Getting his dick sucked while 'getting some sugar' had never been so much fun before! Makeup sex really was the best kind of sex. He slaps and grabs onto Rey's ass, slamming his face into her with enough force to make her come right there. 

Rey's feeling so good right now, she could scream. She starts grinding on Finn's face, sitting up straight while still jerking him off. "Yeah, you missed this, didn't you? Oh, yeah. Yeah, let me ride that cute face. Let me ride that cute face. I love this! I love the feel of your tongue on my clit. Ah, yeah! Ahh! Keep going. Keep going. Oh, God!" Rey then notices Finn stroking himself off as she was too distracted by the feel of him giving her oral pleasure. Seeing this, Rey watches him with a hungry lust, seeing him beating his meat. Lowering herself for a closer look, Rey's mouth watered as she had never seen him doing this before. But, she's definitely gonna wanna watch him beating off in the future. She then puts her man back into her mouth, stroking and sucking as usual, stopping only to encourage Finn to go deeper.

Later, when they're both lubricated, Finn sits on the edge of their bed, inviting Rey to sit in his lap. Before he puts it in, Finn finds himself staring at Rey's breasts and decides to indulge himself by sucking on her nipples. He cups both breasts, flicking the right nipple and then the left. Rey cups the back of Finn's head, just so happy to have him so close again.

Finn then takes himself and teases Rey more by presses himself on the outside of her center. Rey whines, hating that Finn is taking so long to fuck her. "Peanut, I can't take it!" Rey complains. "I wanna ride you! I wanna ride you. I want it. I want it. Come on. Come on, please?" Despite loving the fact that she's begging him, Finn finally relents and gives her what she want. Feeling Finn back inside her walls again after so long, Rey immediately begins to rock her hips as she fucks her lover. Resting her forehead against Finn's, Rey closes her eyes, getting readjusted to taking this massive monster all the way back in her center. Finn holds her bum with his right hand to keep her balanced. He suckles on Rey's titties again, and Rey caresses the back of his neck and chest. Seeing Finn looking up at her longing, Rey gently grabs Finn's chin and plants a kiss on his lips. They both share an intense but intimate gaze as their eyes lock. All that mattered was the here and now. The last three weeks had been forgotten about as two lovers reunite in love and in lovemaking.

Finn scoots back and has Rey leaning over him. He runs his fingers through her hair, keeping her closer with a hand on the back of her neck. Their gaze never wavers. Rey sits up, resting her hands on Finn's well scalded abs and pecs. She slows her grind, biting her lower lip as she watches Finn's reaction to pleasure. Finn's own hands never stay settled on Rey's hips and they too begin to explore her lovely figure. They map out Rey's marble abs, her biceps, her clavicle, her shoulders, and finally her breasts. Finn squeezes them and fits them into the palms of his hands. Rey rests her own hands on top of his, never looking away from the awe on his face. He was always so transfixed on Rey and she loved the way he stares at her. Seeing nothing but the boundless depths of love for him in her eyes, Finn cups Rey's right cheek. She immediately rests her hand on top of his, kissing his open palm and wrist.

Setting his thumb on top of her clit, Finn rubs circles over her lower lips, causing her to mewling in delight. Finn loves that. He loves finding new ways to make her happy. Rey gently bites Finn's right thumb, pulling it into her mouth and sucks on it. She then moves it and has Finn place it on her ass. Finn moves his other hand to cup it, grabbing it fully. Rey then lowers herself back down close to him, feeling the static between their naked fronts and just fucks him hard. Finn spanks and slaps Rey's ass, enjoying the feeling of her walls grip on his dick. Rey kisses Finn's forehand as his hands explore all over her back and bum now. Before too long, Finn holds Rey close and turn her over to lay on her back. Finn readjusts himself and takes her in the missionary position. Rey's own hands soon glide all over his back, strong arms, ass, and shoulders. Each time her fingers pass over the scar, she can see this look of discomfort on Finn's face. He wasn't in anymore pain. If anything, it reminded him of all his gone through with Ben. And when he didn't grimace at the touch of it, Rey could hear him groan.

Hating that the scar was there (and hating Ben even more for putting there... but, she didn't hate him as much as she did herself for allowing herself to be sucker by him again, driving a wedge between her and Finn), she cups both of Finn's cheeks while eyeing him pleadingly. Finn looks down at her, seeing this look of apologetic sadness in her face. She didn't need to apologize again for this. He's already forgiven her. And, as if to reiterate this, Finn places a deep, passionate kiss on Rey's lips. (Hoping that this sent the message that they were all good.)

Leaning back up, Finn thrusts himself in and out of Rey, gritting his teeth and squeezing his eyes shut at the effort. Rey moans are like music to his ears. With every time he penetrates her, Rey mews in a rhythmic series of moan, sort of like music. "Baby..." Rey whispers. "Oh, God!" She grunts. "Baby... Baby, look at me. Look at me."

Finn opens his eyes and sees Rey grinning at her, her eyebrows raised as she watches Finn going in and out of her. She looks up at him and gives him a seductive expression and Finn smiles in response to that.

"That looks so fucking good." Rey says. "You're so deep inside of me."

"It feels so fucking good, too." Finn says through his teeth. "I love the way you feel, with your sexy ass." Finn then throws his leg over Rey's bent knee, moving her leg in between Finn's. He then has her turning over to lay on her belly, taking his dick and putting it back into her pussy. Rey's flat against the bed as Finn plows back in and out of her, back in business. He grabs her face, holding her head up against his chest. He grabs her by the ass as he slams himself down harder and harder into Rey.

Rey gasps, squeezing her eyes shut and moans uncontrollably. She looks up over her right shoulder at Finn with this look of arousal and amazement. She never knew that her man could be so dominating. She liked it. Only that's not what she wants. "Babe... wait. Wait."

Finn stops immediately. "What's wrong? Am I hurting you?"

"No... I just..." Rey takes a moment to catch her breath. "...I want you to put it in my ass. I want you to fuck me in my ass."

Not wasting a second, Finn does as Rey demands and it's infinitely so much better.

"That's it." Rey says. "That's what I want. Give it to me. Give it to me!" She whines.

Finn resumes his moments, fucking her in a solid grind. When he leans in close to look at her, Rey grabs the back of his head, looking back at him.

"Please... don't you stop." Rey pleads. "Don't you fucking stop."

"Don't worry." Finn promises. "It feels too good to."

Rey then pulls him into a kiss, licking his lips, wanting entrance into his mouth.

The look of his hips smashing against Rey's were sending ripple waves up her hips and across her backside. Watching this only turned Finn on even more. He gently held Rey's head down on the bed, seeing her in the throes of indescribable pleasure was just a treat for him. To keep himself up, Finn places both hands on the bed as he continued his movements.

"Oh, baby." Rey says with a flirty smile. She then once again holds the back of Finn's head, looking up at him as he thrusts all the way into her asshole. Resting himself on his knees, Finn gets Rey to get up on all fours so he can take her in another one of his favorite positions. Finn's left hand sits on her shoulder as his right hand cups Rey's breasts and plays with her clit. Rey's just sputtering nonsense at this point. It was just too good for her. Kneeling over Rey, Finn bites her neck and soothes away the hurt with his tongue. It was gonna leave a hickey. But, that's why Rey started to throw herself back on Finn's length. Finn then leans up straight, groaning excitedly as he runs his fingers through his own hair.

Seeing Rey throwing her ass back just excited him even more. He's never known her to do this. Not of all the times they've done this.

At some point, Rey is straddling Finn's hips, riding him in the reverse cowgirl position. The bed squeaks rhythmically as Rey grinds herself on Finn's solid rock cock. She hadn't been at this for very long, but she's already doused in sweat (Probably because of how good her peanut is at eating her out, she figures.), gasping and moaning as she rides her lover into the late night. Finn is sitting up by his elbows, watching Rey's amazing ass wiggling and jiggling as she fucks him. His mouth hangs open, completely mesmerized by the sight. He always did love that his girlfriend had a big ass and he wasn't afraid to admit that he loved staring at it. Finn reaches out, grabbing Rey's right cheek. He massages it for a moment before he spanks her before doing the same thing to the left one. Rey was lying on the bed, her hands gripping Finn's ankles as she stretched out on the bed.

Rey was nearing her climax and it was feeling too good to stop now. Inching closer and closer, Rey was on the edge. Ready to go, she pumps her hips harder and harder until she feels herself let go. She looked like an angel as her orgasm washed over her. Her eyes fluttered and her breath got caught in her throat. She was coming so hard, she thought she might pass out. But, she doesn't. She had to stay away to enjoy the whole thing. As she came back down from her orgasmic high, she then resumes her fluid motion, wanting to continue this until Finn came for her.

Feeling himself getting closer and closer to his own release, Finn grabs Rey's hips, trying to her to stop. "Rey... Rey. I'm about to come." He tells her. Rey looks over her left shoulder down at him. "I'm about to come, Rey."

"Good." Rey then fucks him hard, not wanting him to pull out.

"Rey..." Finn says in a hoarse tone. "Rey, stop. You're gonna make me come."

"Good." Rey says as she leans herself up, staring at the ceiling. "I want you to come in me." She keeps rocking her hips over Finn's, despite him squeezing them, trying to get her to stop. But, she doesn't wanna stop. It feels too good. And, besides, she's already carrying her boyfriend's child. Why wouldn't he want to keep her filled up with his loving? Rey leans all the way back, resting her back on Finn's chest. One thing that Finn forget was just how flexible Rey was. She slides a hand behind his head and kisses his right cheek. She then whispers in his ear, "Come inside me, Daddy. It's your pussy, Baby. It's your pussy. It'll _always_ be your pussy. Just fill me up. I want it. I want you. Daddy, please..." She whines that last comment. "Take your pussy, Daddy."

Finn groans loudly before he lets out a growl, feeling himself climax and spreading his seed deep within his girlfriend. As soon as he let loose, he felt himself go limp. He was so exhausted after all of that. Rey must've felt that way too. Because she wasn't moving. Despite what seemed like an uncomfortable position, she just laid there. She then takes Finn's hands and has him squeeze her titties and rub against her clit. Looking to her left, she kisses Finn's right cheek before she tilts his head to face her and she kisses his lips.

* * *

**LATER...**

When both were spent, they lie on top of the covers, still glistening in the afterglow of their passionate night together. Finn was lying on his back while Rey laid on her left side, nestled in Finn's right side. She caressed his abs and pecs. She pecked and planted kisses all over his face. When she saw that he wasn't responding the way she wanted, she then gently grab ahold of his dick and playfully squeezes it, getting him to open his eye and look at her. 

"You still with me?" Rey asks softly.

Finn shuts his eyes tightly before humming "Mm-Hmm!" He then stretches for a bit before he leans more in her direction. "Just got lost in thought for a minute."

Rey then presses her nose against his, nuzzling him and getting him to smile. "What are you thinking about?"

Finn looks down as he processes what he wanted to say. "Us. And about what comes next for us."

Rey frowns at that. "What comes next... wha-...what do you mean?"

"I mean, aside from us having to work on all the issues in our relationship: communication, trust, and honesty, we've got something else to think about." Finn then looks Rey back in the eye. He can see her looking at him, very attentive of what he had to say next. "Our family. What we need to do to take care of our family and raise our child the right way."

Rey's eyes widen at that last comment. She was so surprised to hear Finn referring to them as a family. And that he acknowledge that their child means that the three of them are a family. she leans away to better look at Finn in the eye. "Our family..." That sounded so good to hear him say that. It sounds even better to her now that she says it. But, another thought crosses her mind. 'Our family' means that Finn's serious about them working things out. It once again, reveals that he plans on staying together with Rey. That he's accepted her and their child as his family.

"That's right." Finn says. "We've got the next 9 months to iron out whatever needs ironing out in order for our little one to be apart of a good home. sort like what we had with our own families."

Rey nods her head in agreement. And then she just realized another choice word Finn used. She looks up at him with a look of curiosity. "Home?"

Finn smiles. "Yeah." He rests the side of his head on his arm. "All three of us living in a house together. That's what I thought of when I bought you your engagement ring. A house, a life together with my wife, a litter of kids. Y'know, the things that makes a family official. I mean, our apartment is nice and all. There's nothing wrong with it. But, I don't want to live in one for the rest of my life. Do you?"

Rey shakes her head at that. "No."

"Well, then..." Finn takes Rey by the hand, interlocking their fingers together. "... Let's work on us having getting to where we need to be so that we can work on getting all the things that we want. That should be something we focus on right now. Honestly? I didn't expect that things would play out this way. I really wanted to marry you first before we had our kids. But, that doesn't mean that I'm not happy. I am! I want this! With you! I've told you this before, multiple times. And I meant what I said that what you and I have is worth fighting for. Now, would I prefer things to have happened differently? Sure. But, that's not what's happening right now. What we have is a little unconventional. But, so what? We'll roll with it. That only means that we need to get our act together if we want this..." He gestures to the two of them. "...to last and our child to grow healthy and happy. Just like we did. _If_... that's what we want." Finn then leans in closer to Rey. "It's what I want. But, is it what you want?"

Rey looks him right in the eye, seeing the same look that she had in hers when she heard him mention their family. Thinking about for less than a second, Rey answers him, not with words, but with a kiss to his lips. "It's what I want, too."

Finn grins at her with that famous pearly white smile.

Rey's eyes are glistening with tears. "So, you... you still wanna marry me?"

"Yes." Finn answers. "But, Rey. We really need to make sure that we are on the same page here. That means we need to communicate better, trust one another more, and be honest with what we think and how we feel. What it takes... however long it takes, it doesn't matter to me. I'm in this for the long haul."

Rey then scoots closer, throwing her arm around Finn's waist and pulls him in close. "If you're this serious about us, then I am, too. Whatever it takes. However long it takes."

Finn smiles as he kisses Rey's lips. He ends it before telling her "I love you."

Rey smiles back, saying "I love you, too, honey." before she deepens the kiss and crawls back over him. She straddles his hips again as she attacks his mouth and shoving her tongue down his throat. 

'Finn's right.' Rey thought to herself. 'What they have is worth fighting for.' And you better Goddamn believe that she's gonna make sure that their future together will be even better than their last 2 years of domestic bliss. And, seeing as she's mentioned just how happy she was with Finn, that was something not to be taken lightly.

* * *

**OVER THE NEXT 9 MONTHS...**

Finn and Rey had some things to work out. They didn't have a ton of issues (Thank God!), but what needed to be worked out was still very important. They thought about going to sight professional counseling, but their friends and families advised against that. What they were throwing their money away to hear could be explained to them by people who knew and loved them.

Getting advice from close friends, Finn and Rey were told that what they had, in terms of 'issues' was something that could be worked out just by hearing what the other person had to say. (Unlike the mountain of problems that Rey and Finn had to deal with Ben and Shantell, respectively.)

  * Finn was concerned there for a while that Ben was manipulating Rey. But, they've already taken care of that. Rey mentioned before that she only hung in there with Ben out of pity. Not love. Love is what made her go to Ben to tell him to back off. She was having her Peanut's baby. So, this needed to stop. And that was that.
  * The only time Ben ever did anything for Rey was to either brag about it (How he could afford to buy her things) or to hold it over her head. (If I do something for you, you do something for me.) But, it wasn't like that with Finn. As it was mentioned before, all the times she was with Ben, Ben made her feel like she could do even the most meager tasks without him. But, Finn did them (Holding the door open for her, pulling her chair back, giving her a compliment, calling her 'beautiful', etc.) was done because Finn cared about her. She had a hard time with him whatever he did things like that for her. But, she needed to understand the different between 'Misogyny' and 'Chivalry'. She then was told by her mother that her father did the exact same things. But, she was never angry with him whenever he did that. But, rather, she expected that. Jyn liked being a strong woman. But, she only liked by treated like a lady. And only a real man would do the 'little things' for the woman they loved. And any woman who's worth her salt, shouldn't have a problem with her man doing those things for him. Which is what Finn was doing for Rey. So, that could only mean one thing: She had a good man who loved her. End of story.
  * Shantell made it a point to make Finn feel small. Anything, no matter what it was, it was Finn's fault. They didn't have a lot of money saved up. Finn's fault. (Even though she kept spending it all.) Shantell's not getting to eat out all the time at expensive restaurants. Finn's fault. Finn wasn't the kind of man Shantell wants him to be. His fault. Shantell can't stay interested in Finn. Finn's failure. Shantell wasn't attracted to Finn anymore. His fault. Shantell wasn't happy. Finn's fault. It got to the point where Finn would've been happy to hear that Shantell got run over by a bridge or if she fell down an elevator shaft. (He would never admit this out loud. But, he was thinking it.) But, only because he never felt respected or appreciated. He only felt like he was being used. So, imagine Finn's surprise when, not too long after he and Rey had moved in together, he asked her to hold off on not buying all the expensive things she wanted so that they could get their finances straight... and she agreed with him! She knew about saving her money and working other jobs while focusing on other things. Like paying the rent on time. Cell phone payments. Car payments. Food. Drinks. She had him covered. Finn thought he was having a dream. Because there was no way in hell that his girlfriend was not only this understanding. But, this resourceful. But, she was!

When they weren't having one of their 'confessionals', they were hard at work to build up their funds for they planned in the future: Wedding, house, etc.

Finn was a detective for the 'Violent Crimes' division in the Coruscant Police Department. He also worked overtime as a patrolman and sometimes, as an 'info broker' of sorts for his best friend and partner, Poe Dameron's side business.

Rey was working in Han Solo's airfield, building planes and fixing up and maintaining them. She even flew them to show off for Clients looking to buy them. It was a hard job and she would work crazy hours. But, the pay was damn good and she was doing with she enjoyed. She also worked for Unkar Plutt's scrapyard, collecting and selling it.

There were times when Finn and Rey never saw each other, except when they could to hang out with friends or doing one of their 'dates' where they just hangout, eat, drink, and/or talk. It was hard not getting to see one another when they wanted. But, they was building towards something. That meant sacrificing and not being able to do what you wanted all the time. But, they had agreed. It was worth it. So, they had to go through with it.

As time went on, Rey was showing more and more. She would be dizzy at times, couldn't carry a conversation without having to throw up, she would be running a fever, soreness, needing to use the restroom frequently. People were starting to suspect something, but no one would ask her directly.

Prior to telling Finn (More like yelling at him) that she was pregnant, the only other person who knew was Jannah. When people started to notice her little baby bump, Finn and Rey decide to drop the news on everyone on Sunday dinner over at the Calrissian's house. Everyone was so ecstatic for the young couple, congratulating them, wishing for them to have a healthy baby, and wondering when the wedding was going to be. Finn and Rey talked about what they were planning to do, thus all the crazy hours they've been working. So, everyone wanted to contribute however they could.

The 'Fellas': (Lando, Jacen, Poe, Snap, Slip, Izzy, Oddy, Han, and even Cassian) all offer to pitch in and help Finn and Rey pay for the wedding, the house, whatever. They don't have to worry about paying them back. Finn is grateful but rejects the offer, really rather that he and Rey take care of things. Cassian pulls Finn aside, telling him that he is a good man and he's happy that he's been a great partner to his daughter. But, he really wants to do this. He and Jyn have already given Finn and Rey their blessing. And besides, Rey carrying their granddaughter. They're were practically a family already. So, he didn't really need Finn's permission.

In the last few months of her pregnancy, a baby shower was being thrown for Rey. The Ladies: (Jyn, Sana, Jessika, Kaydel, Karé, Suralinda, Maz, Jannah, and Leia) already knew what they wanted to do for it. Plans of 4 different sets of hors d'oeuvres were considered. Sana, Jyn, and Leia would prepare the main course. Responsibilities for the desserts were given to Kaydel and Jannah. Wines and other alcoholic beverages wouldn't be served as Rey could not participate. Plus, there would be other kids present. So, they settled on teas, (Sweet, non-sweet, hot and cold) and coffee. Sodas for the kids.

As the months went by and Rey's baby bump grew, she would start feeling the stresses and pains of working hard while being pregnant. Remembering what his wife had to go through with their sons, Han puts Rey on medical leave. While over with Unkar Plutt, he said the only way she would be allowed to stay away for so long is if she were fired. Not giving him a chance to fire her, she quit, demanding that he sends her last check in the mail! 

* * *

At home, a very pregnant Rey was a plethora of extreme emotions. Ranging from 'so happy, I could faint!' to Irate and always irritable about every little thing. It might have been awesome, hearing from his girlfriend that they were having their first child together. Now, it was a nightmare for Finn! Unpredictable mood swings and unexpected reactions.

  * There are times when Finn came home, Rey was so excited to see him, you'd swear she hadn't seen him in months. If not years. She'd jump up and hug him so tightly around his neck, she'd choke him. Or held him around the waist, swearing that she'll never let him go. He was hers, the one man who made her the happiest woman in the world.
  * Anytime Finn forgot to do something, like taking out the garbage, not washing the dishes, or forgetting to turn off the T.V., Rey flew off the handle! She would just lay into him, screaming at him for being a lazy bastard and never once considering Rey or her fragile condition. And then 10 minutes later, she would cry hysterically, swearing that she didn't mean what she said.
  * If he came home from work with a cut, a bruise, or even something as small as a scratch, Rey would just be a mess! She would break down and cry, saying how she doesn't want him to go back to being a cop anymore. Just find another career to focus on. Because she doesn't want to worry about if he's alive the next time she sees him. The worse thing that could happen to Rey is losing Finn. She couldn't stand the thought of losing him. Even when Finn promises that he'll be careful and do everything he can to come back home, Rey wouldn't back down from trying to get him to change his mind. Finn swears that they've talked about this so much, it's practically the only other thing that gets discussed in that apartment.
  * Then there are times when, out of nowhere, Rey would mention to Finn that she was hungry for
  * Speaking of hunger, Rey wasn't bashful about wanting Finn to have sex with her. They could be just laying in bed together or sitting on the couch, watching T.V. when, all of a sudden, Rey would just grab his crotch. Even in front of company. Finn would often ask her to stop, only for her to question why not. And Finn would say that he wouldn't be comfortable in touching her since she's in such a delicate condition. He couldn't get too excited or else he might end up harming Rey and/or the baby. He just didn't wanna risk it, but Rey thinks she knows why he doesn't wanna fuck her. He's not attracted to her anymore! She doesn't have the body she did back before being pregnant and the sight of her just turns Finn off. That wasn't true _at all_. Finn even mentioned that she was glowing while she was expecting. But, Rey 'knew' better. She would then get really upset, swearing that Finn wasn't into her anymore! She looked like a house. So, in order to prove her wrong, Finn would take her away (If they were alone) to their bedroom with the promise of having sex with her. With Rey being so sensitive and sour, he would try and be as careful as he could as he made love to her. Satisfied with being convinced that Finn was still hot for her, Rey would smile and say that she was so happy that he was and proceeded to giving him a blowjob. Or just fuck him again.

For a while there, neither Finn nor Rey wanted to know what they were having. Preferring to let it be a secret until the day it was born. But, once that lie was forgotten about, they went to Rey's Doctor, Dr. Harter Kalonia, to hoping get to see an ultrasound of their baby.

And it was during a little get-together with Friends and families did Finn and Rey reveal the baby's gender via balloons and colored smoke.

...Pink!

They were having a Babygirl!

Rey and Finn embraced in a loving kiss while all of their friends and families gathered around them, cheering and clapping in celebration.

* * *

On the day of the baby shower, the core group plus other friends, families, co-workers came over to participate in the party (_Clears throat_ ...'Baby shower') Baby gifts, ranging from diapers, toys, clothes, shoes and others were all given to the mother-to-be. 

Everything was going well. Until... Surprisingly... Rose and her son, Colm, came over unexpectedly. Well, Rey certainly wasn't expecting to see her. But, the others? They encouraged her to come over. Since Colm is technically Leia's grandson, she didn't want Rose and he to feel excluded from anything. Every one of the ladies in the main circle was hopeful that Rose and Rey could settle whatever it was that drove them apart in the first place.

Rose was hopeful that Rey could forgive her for going behind her back like that and sleeping with Ben. She was seduced and made to feel sorry for Ben just like Rey was. Since Paige, Rose's eldest sister, was apart of the Air Force, Rose could understand what it's like to have a loved one in the Military. But, as Paige was the only family she had left, it just broke her when she found out that her sister was dead.

During a mission to evacuate civilians via aircraft, Paige was shoot down, captured, and ultimately killed back during the Jakku War.

Hearing Ben's stories really made Rose think about just what Paige might have gone through. She offered to help him through this in any way she could. But, at the time, Finn was in rehab after Ben had attacked him. And while she was bitter towards Ben for what he did, somewhere in the back of her mind, Rose tried to convince herself that he was suffering PTSD. Ben could swear that Finn and Rey were messing around on him behind his back. And while Finn and Rey had always been close, (closer than most close friends) she knew that wasn't the case.

Since Finn and Rey had their big falling out, Rose was there to help Finn while he was still in the hospital. Rose had always been crazy about Finn. She's made it clear to Finn himself multiple times. So, during that time of his recovery, Rose and Finn were growing close. Not too close. Of course, Finn was still seeing that bitch, Shantell Mortimer. But, they were getting along famously. Rose even began to think that they would eventually get together. But, they never did. Finn seemed only interested in the two women who did him wrong.

So, she went to a bar to drunk her sorrows when Ben just happened to walk in and joined her. He offered to buy her a drink and though she declined at first, eventually she gave in and let him. The bar they were in,_The High Life_, was one everyone in their circle frequented quite often. Ben usually came here after work and was surprised to see Rose there. She wouldn't talk to him. But, after getting enough drinks into her, she sang him her sad news. The man she loved with all her heart was only interested to the two bitches that mistreats him. When asked who, she mentioned Rey and Shantell. It was then that Ben signed deeply, explaining that he always suspected that Rey was cheating on him with Finn. 

The thought of Finn going after Rey and not Rose, especially after Rose being there for him, really messed her up. Why did Finn love her so much? Why did Rey have to come in and ruin the only really good man she had ever knew? Why couldn't Finn ever see Rose in the same light as she saw him? She just didn't understand it. So, seeing that it was the two of them, one trying to get over a person they loved and the other trying to deal with heartbreak... it just seemed to make sense that they work out their shit in bed. Plus, with Rose wearing the beer goggles, Ben was looking particularly good tonight.

So, by getting him to take her back to his place and fucking her brains out would be just the thing she needed to take her mind off of things. While ultimately get back at Rey in the process. (Which was irony, seeing as how Rey catching Rose and Ben together is the thing that drove Rey straight into Finn's arms 2 years ago.) She couldn't have been more wrong. She was left completely embarrassed and ashamed of herself when she founded out that she herself was being used by Ben to get back at Rey. Just like she did! She realizes just how pitiful, spiteful and selfish she was. And just how callous she became after losing Paige. She was alone and just wanted someone to care about her and this whole fallout between her and her best friend came about when she thought that her best friend had taken away the one man she wanted most.

Adding insult to injury, Rose ended up with Ben's child: a son. She tried to tell him to maybe have him help with their son. But, Ben couldn't be bothered. She wasn't what he wanted. He wanted Rey. So, he abandons her and their child and goes about his own business. Rose goes to Han and Leia and they help her through the whole ordeal. For 2 years, Han and Jacen had tried to get Ben to take responsibility for his own son. But, Ben couldn't care less. And then, several months ago, Ben had dropped off the face of the Earth.

But, out of all this craziness, her son, Colm, was the best thing that ever happened to Rose. He was 2 years old now. And she'd really like it if she could introduce him to her best friend.

Rey considers all of this thoughtfully. She did, in fact, know about Rose's feelings for Finn. And hearing about her going after Ben to get back at her wasn't anything new. Rose had a habit of doing some really shady shit in order to 'punish' people for 'hurting' her. Upon finding out that Finn and Shantell were still together, even while in rehab, Rose slapped Finn in the face and called him the 'biggest asshole she's ever met!' Yeah. Rose could be pretty extreme at times. But, this isn't about what's in the past.

It had been two years since Rey and Rose have been in the same place for more than a few seconds. And now knowing about how Ben played her... played them both... she couldn't bring herself to add to her pain. So, Rey needed to straight the record set here. While Rey forgives Rose, she wants to make it perfectly clear to her that she and Ben were long since over. She was only with him out of pity. But, after what he had done to Finn, she was through with romantically. And she apologizes to Rose for having their falling out happen over some ridiculous misunderstanding.

They embrace, with Rose congratulating her and Finn on their baby. And asks if she could come over in the near future. She wanted to apologize to Finn as well for the way she thought about him, the way she treated him and the things she's said, both to him and about him. Rey agrees, promising to try and convince Finn to let her explain herself.

* * *

**LATER...**

"MY God, Babe!" Finn exclaims. "I had no idea that any of that even happened. I feel so sorry for Rose."

"I know." Rey says. "It's crazy. All that poor girl ever wanted was for someone to be there for her. With Paige gone, she didn't have a family to turn to. As it turns out, she just really wanted that somebody to be you, Finn."

Finn looks over at Rey as she sat cuddled into his right side and nods his head, looking away again. "Yeah. Rose must've told me a dozen times that she wanted to be with me. But, truth be told, I never saw her like that. She's one of my best friend and I appreciate having her in my life. But, it seemed like, no matter what, she was determined to get me to go out with her. See, that always annoyed me. I'd tell her 'no' several times, and she just thought I meant I wasn't ready for her yet. That was enough to get me to avoid being around her. That, coupled with her bad attitude and violent mood swings."

"Aww, come on, Finn!" Rey says. "It couldn't have been that bad."

"No, it was that bad!" Finn argues. "Once, when she thought the two of us were hooking up, she came over to ask me to take her to dinner. But, one look at how Shantell walked over to me and kissed me right in front of her, Rose literally turned blood red. Even when Shantell was standing right there, Rose had no problem with calling her a 'bitch' and even slapped her dead in the face."

"Damn..." Rey thought to herself.

"Yeah." Finn agreed. "Shantell could be one of those who deserve nothing but the worst. But, man! Rose could take things to the nth degree. After she put Shantell down on the floor, she called me the 'most cold hearted son-of-a-bitch she had ever met."

"You know what?" Rey says. "Now, that you've said that, Rose has been known to do crazy shit like that." 

"No doubt about it." Finn says. "You remember what happened to Izzy in high school when she thought he had cheated on her?"

"Ooh!" Rey exclaims, not even wanting to think about that.

"My guy may have recovered physically." Finn says. "But, he's still broken from the physiological damage she caused him. Now, anytime he sees Rose or her name comes him, he starts t-t-talking like thah-thah-this." Finn says, intentionally stuttering on the t words, making Rey giggle at that.

"Yeah, she can be a trip." Rey comments. "But, you know, Finn... I think the last two years have really turned her around. With her son, Colm, she has some stability now. Her having her child gives her the one thing she's needed: someone she can call her 'Family'. She's someone's mother. Now, she not so alone anymore. Colm gives her a purpose. A responsibility. Someone who loves her and needs her."

Finn's eyes widen in realization and nods his head. "Yeah. That is true. That's what she's always wanted."

"Right." Rey says. "Plus, you can tell she just loves him to death. The whole time, she was playing with him and making sure he had what he needed. And Colm is so sweet to her. So loving. He's definitely a mama boy and she couldn't mind him at all! Maybe, in the end, just having someone care about her was all she needed."

"Wow." Finn comments, still not believing it. "Looks like Ben did something good for someone else. Unintentionally, of course. But, still..."

"Hmm! I guess some good things can come about from some bad people." Rey says.

Finn shakes his head. Damnedest thing ever. Ben Solo being selfish ended up working out for someone's benefit. He scoffs before he hangs his head. Just then, he had a thought. "Speaking of good things, what kind of goodies to the ladies give to you and the baby?"

"Oh! Right." Rey leans over to the mountain of gifts that her sisterhood had given her. (There were many things that Rey liked. And others... she didn't 'care for'. But, through it all, she wore the biggest smile on her face.) She lays everything she got from the baby shower:

  1. Diapers and pampers
  2. Toys
  3. Baby clothes
  4. Shoes
  5. Fruit baskets with little toiletries and travel size items
  6. Baby shirts that read 'Free after 9 months!', 'Up for parole at 21.', 'Grandma said I had the voice of an Angel.', 'Let's play a guessing game. Which am I? Angry or hungry?', 'Mama said I could drink!', 'Boys, beware!', 'I cry because I can.', 'Don't make me call my daddy!', 'Grandpa's road warrior.', 'Daddy said I'm a big deal!', 'My Auntie Bites!', 'I'm not crying, I just looking for love.' 
  7. Pacifiers and milk bottles
  8. Picture frames
  9. Baby wraps
  10. Stroller Organizer

...And just a few items for mom. Like: Novels, Noise cancelling headphones, Wine... y'know. Everything a mom needs to raise her baby girl.

* * *

**ON THE NINTH MONTH...**

"FINN!!!"

Finn jumps awake after hearing Rey calling for him from the kitchen. Since Rey was so close to her delivery, Finn decided to take a few days off to spend at home with her. He was taking a nap in their bedroom when Rey called for him. He gets up, rushing into the kitchen where he sees Rey standing in a paddle of water, clenching her stomach tightly.

"My water just broke!" Rey announces.

Finn's eyes widen as he was about to become a father. Despite being both overly excited and nervous out of his mind, Finn calmly went into their room, grab their bags and his keys, and helped Rey into the car. Picking the fastest route to the hospital, they made it in record time, pulling up to the emergency room in just under 20 minutes.

After Finn signs Rey in, the nurses put her in a wheelchair and takes her to the delivery room. Once she's in there, Finn starts making calls, telling everyone that Rey was in labor. Phone calls lasted seconds as folks dropped everything and started heading that way.

Once Finn got to Rey's room, they already had her prepped and ready for her to have her baby. Contractions started hitting Rey and she swears it was the worst thing she's ever felt. Of all of the discomforts and miserable things that women had to naturally experience and go through, labor pains easily topped the list.

It wasn't long before people started rolling in. Sana, Jyn, and Leia were, of course, the first one's there. Jyn was so happy and so proud of her daughter. Sana warned Rey about what she was gonna be put through, but promised that they were there for her. Leia was really the one who kept her claim and tried to get her to relax. Because, despite how ready and desperate she wanted this baby to be born, it was really up to her little one.

As her contractions were coming closer and closer together, Rey was in a frenzy.

Wanting to be ready to help out however he could, Finn was given a uniform similar to what the doctor had on, like gloves, mask, cap, everything. He hated seeing her in so much pain that he wanted to comfort her however he could. But, instead of her accepting his help, she yelled at him for doing this to her.

"I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU, FINN!!" Rey roared. "DON'T TOUCH ME! I SWEAR TO GOD, I'LL TEAR YOUR LUNGS OUT!!" Rey's screams are so scare, Finn isn't convinced that she's not transforming into some kind of monster. "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME, FINN?! HUH?! YOU TOLD ME YOU LOVED ME!! WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?!?"

Finn stepped back in fear of his life. But, Sana assured him (...-...-...kinda) that Rey was just out of her mind in pain. She doesn't actually mean what she's saying. But, just to be safe, Sana asked her son to stand out in the hallway, just until Rey was really in labor.

Outside, Finn was met with his sister and friends: Jannah, Poe, Snap, Slip, Izzy, Oddy, Jacen, and Rose.

Jannah and Rose asked which room was Rey. But, upon hearing her screaming, she knew which one was the right one.

Finn looks towards the room, his eyes wide like a deer caught in the headlight.

"Damn!" Izzy exclaimed.

"It didn't sound very healthy." Oddy says.

"Good Lord!" Jacen says. "She sounds like she's dying in there."

"Is it really that painful when a woman is giving birth?" Snap says.

"I am so happy I'm a man." Poe says.

"No doubt."/"No doubt."/"No Shit!"/"No kidding!" The others say in unison.

It wasn't much longer before more folks came in. But, by that time, Rey was ready. Rey had all the support she needed from the nurses and the doctor, so as the ladies when out, Finn was invited in.

* * *

Rey was in labor for 11 hours. She was so exhausted, she could barely stay awake for the whole time. Her energy was spent. She just didn't have anything left. She said no to the epidural (God knows why she said that!), but she knows that she was bringing her daughter into her world. And she couldn't wait to meet her finally.

Finn was pretty sure that every bone in his hand was powder at this point. Everytime Rey let out a roar, he braced himself but was completely unprepared for the raw brutal strength that was Rey Andor. She squeezed his hand so hard, it made him drop to his knees. Despite him being strong and in amazing shape, he was in no how-... no way ready for this woman's hulk-like power. He did his best to try and keep her calm and keep her encourage. But, himself was just barely hanging on as he couldn't even feel his left hand anymore. He was a cop. He's handle situations worse than this. But, who was he kidding? He was hanging on by a thread and wasn't very much that he could endure after 11 hours. He didn't want to cry, but the tears streamed down anyway.

The Doctor swears that he could see her. She was almost out. He encouraged her to give it everything she had into one final push. So, she did. And with every last ounce of her strength, she lets out a cry that was soon drowned out by another one.

(And no! It wasn't Finn who was crying!)

It was their Babygirl! She was crying at the top of her lungs as the doctor handed her to a nurse.

"Daddy?" Dr. Tekka calls over to Finn.

Finn, who was himself was just running on fumes, looked over at the doctor.

"Would you care to do the honors?" Tekka proposed, holding out to him a pair of scissors to cut the cord.

With a short nod, Finn gets over to the nurse who held his daughter and was handed the pair of scissors. As he looked down at his Babygirl, suddenly he froze. Even though she was carried in blood, Finn swore that she was the most beautiful thing he's ever seen. Despite her screams, despite his exhaustion, he was suddenly revitalized and wore a smile that spread from ear to ear.

"Finn?" Rey calls out, sounding completely hoarse. "What's going on? What's wrong? Is she... Is the baby okay?"

Finn looks over his left shoulder, still wearing that smile. "She's fine. She's beautiful. She looks just like you."

Rey's eyes open only as wide as she could in her weakened state. "So, she's alright."

"Better than alright." Finn says. "She's perfect." He then takes the scissors and cuts the cord. He hands her over to the nurses for them to clean up. Finn goes over to Rey, wiping the sweat off of her forehead and moving her soaked hair out of her face. "Peanut? I love you so much. We just had a beautiful Babygirl."

"Our baby _is_ a girl?" Rey asks while laughing happily. "I can't wait to see her." Rey then suddenly gets worried. "How did she look?" She questions. "Did she seem okay?"

"She seemed fine." Finn says.

"Nothing about her makes you think that she's sick or anything?" Rey asks.

"Not from what I saw." Finn answers. "10 fingers, 10 toes. She seems about as healthy as a new born could be." Finn looks over to see the nurses wrapping their daughter up in a blanket.

Rey then looks over to see the doctor bringing her daughter over in a white bundle. 

"Ms. Rey Andor, I present to you, you're beautiful Babygirl." Dr. Tekka says with a smile.

"OH!" Rey coos upon seeing her. "Hi!" She exclaims excitedly. "Come here, sweetie! Look at you." The tip of Rey's finger fits in her daughter palm and she squeezes it. "Look at you. You are such a cutie!" As Rey looked her over, she saw that the baby had golden brown skin and already had a head full of hair. And when the baby looked up at Rey, she smiled at her briefly as she stares through her low eyelids. She had her daddy's brown eyes and his lovely smile. And she looked exactly like Rey did when she was born.

Finn leans over to get a better look at his daughter and the little one points up at him. He smiles as he looks at this angel in Rey's arms.

"Hey..." Rey calls out to Finn. "Look. She's pointing at you." She then leans closer to the baby. "Who's that? Who's that up there? It's daddy! Here's daddy!"

"Hi, Precious!" Finn whispers to her. "Look at you! You're such a cutie!"

Their baby soon begins to wave her arms and legs wildly, like she liked being called a 'cutie'.

"Yeah, you like being called a 'cutie', do cha?" Finn says in a baby voice. "Don't cha? Yeah, you do. I think you do."

Rey smiles at seeing Finn's interaction with their baby. 

Finn takes their daughter's right hand and kisses the back of it. He then stands straight back up.

"What should we name her?" Rey looks up at Finn, poking her lips out in thought.

Finn thinks on it for a moment. "How about..." 

* * *

Once Rey and the baby's rested a bit, Friends and families. Jannah's the first through the door. Makes sense since she was the first to know that her brother's girlfriend was pregnant.

The Ladies and the Fellas all filed in quietly as to not wake Rey. They all came in with balloons, flowers, gift cards, fruit basket, homemade blankets, cameras, and other items. Everyone wore little badges: 'Grandfather(s)', 'Nana(s)', 'Aunt', 'Uncle', and 'family friend'. They talk among themselves, waving at Finn and taking glances at the child.

Jannah looks over to see Rey fast asleep and the baby resting in her little cradle. Seeing Finn standing over her, Jannah goes and kissing Finn on the cheek and hugs him from behind. She then looks over Finn's right shoulder, looking at her newborn niece. "Aww!" Jannah instantly fell in love with that baby face. "She's so beautiful!" She whispers, not wanting to wake up mama. "You two did really good!"

"Ah, no." Finn says. "_She_ did really good! Man! Y'know, I always knew that Rey was strong. You know, not just in terms of strength. But, always in just sheer willpower. She was in labor for _11_ hours. I didn't know how she was gonna make it. The baby was so close to being born but just wouldn't. I mean, for a moment there, I was starting to worry that the doctor might need to do a C-section. But, Rey pulled through at the last minute. And thank God."

"Sounds like she put up quite the fight." Jannah says, looking over at Rey.

Finn follows his sister's eyes to Rey. Seeing just the raw strength that Rey had to just do that. To bring their child to live, it... it just made him fall in love with her even further. The strength of a mother was a sight to behold. He gives her sleeping form a smile.

"Did you two settle on a name yet?" Jannah asks.

Finn looks over at Jannah. "Zaira 'Angel' Calrissian."

"Precious." Jannah says. "Absolutely precious."

Rey then stirs awake, first person she was looking for was her baby. And once she saw that Zahara was asleep, she looked up at Finn and returns his grin, blinking sleepily. "Hey." She whispers.

"Hey." Finn says. "You're awake." He sits on Rey's right side, kissing her lips.

Jyn, Sana, and Leia, upon seeing Rey stirring, go over to her left side, smiling spreading across their faces.

"Mummy's up!" Jyn says lowly and in a singsongy manner. 

Rey giggles. "Hi, mum." She goes to get up but Jyn and Leia stop her.

"Oh, no. It's okay." Leia says.

"It's okay." Jyn reinforces. "Rest now. We've got you." She looks over at Finn. "All of you. You've had a long night. I know you're worn out."

Rey sighs. "I am."

"How are you, my baby?" Sana asks. "Do you need anything?"

Rey then moves her hair out of her face. "No, I'm okay. Sorry, I feel so gross."

"Stop that." Sana says. "You just gave birth, sweetheart. You're far from gross. You're radiate."

Rey then looks over at Jannah whispers at Zaira. "Have you all meant Zaira?"

Jyn and Sana look over at the baby briefly before they look back at Rey.

"'Zaira'?" Jyn asks with a wide grin.

"Zaira 'Angel' Calrissian." Rey says.

"Oh, my God! That's perfect!" Sana says.

"'Zaira'?" Lando asks, joining the ladies. "That's my mother's name."

"It was your son's idea." Rey says.

A grin slowly grows on Lando's lips as Han come over to join them. He rests his hand on Lando's shoulder, shaking softly in congratulations.

Cassian goes over to see his new granddaughter and he was just all pearl whites. "¡Oh!" He exclaims. "Una vision! Dios ha adornado a mi hijita con un ángel de gracia y asombro." **("Oh! A vision! God has graced my little girl with an angel of grace and wonder.") **He notices Jannah there and rests his hand on her back, still smiling that proud smile.

Jannah leans into him and he holds her closer, wrapping his right arm around her shoulders. After rubbing her arm, he lets her go so he can get a better view of his daughter.

Maz goes over to join her younger sister to see her new niece.

Seeing Finn there, Cassian extends his hand, offering Finn a handshake.

Finn shakes it and pulls Cassian into a hug. Cassian chuckles happily as he rubs Finn's back, patting it. He leans away, resting his hands on Finn's shoulders and shakes affectionally. He then goes over to Rey. Finn gets up and Cassian replaces him on the bed. Cassian rubs the back of his fingers against Rey's cheek and she smiles, closing her eyes and leaning into his touch.

"How are you, my heart?" Cassian asks.

Rey sighs harshly. "Tired."

Cassian chuckles at that. He's so happy right at that moment, tears begin to sting his eyes. He was in this very same position 27 years ago. Back when he and Jyn just had Rey. And now, their little girl just had a little girl of their own.

Rey notices his tears and reaches up to wipe them away. "No llores, papá." **(Don't cry, daddy.) **She says with her british accent. "No hay necesidad de lágrimas. No es una noche para estar triste." **("There's no need for tears. This isn't a night to be sad.)**

Cassian takes her hand and kisses her open palm. "No son lágrimas tristes, querida." **("These aren't sad tears, my darling.") **He says. "No estoy triste. Sólo estoy sorprendido. Me sorprende que mi pequeña mamá se haya convertido en una mujer." **("I'm not sad. I'm just surprised. Surprised that my little mama has grown into a woman.")**

"Have I really grown up so much?" Rey asks.

"You have." Cassian says. "And you've made your mother and me very happy."

Rey smiles at that.

"¿Ya lo estás, mi amor?" Jyn asks. **("Are you already, my love?")**

Both Rey and Cassian look over to see Jyn addressing her husband.

"I am." Cassian answers his wife. He then looks down at Rey again. "And I'm very proud of you."

Rey closes her eyes, smiling brightly as tears emerge from under her eyelids. Cassian leans down, kissing his daughter.

Over in the corner, Finn is talking with some of the fellas when Poe asks him "So what's next for the two of you?"

"Is there a wedding we should be marking down in the near future?" Slip asks.

"Well, not just yet." Finn says. "Just between the five of us, we're still not quite there yet for our budget for the house."

"So, what you're just not gonna marry her or something?" Izzy asks.

"Yeah, when are you two gonna tie the knot?" Snap asks.

"I am." Finn says. "I am. But, first things first, I really want to be closer to making a purchase on a house before I ask her properly. She and Zaira deserve it. I wanna marry Rey and move our whole family into our house. Kinda like what my dad did with my mom. I'm a family man now, fellas." Finn looks back over at Rey. "It's what I've always wanted this last 2 years. And I'm so close. Hopefully, you can understand that. Hopefully, Rey'll be patient with me."

Rey, who at the moment, was just laughing and talking with Rose and her mother, notices Finn smiling at her again. She had their baby in her arms and was surrounding by all the ladies. And as if a silent moment is exchanged, Rey beams at Finn.

"Looks like she might be, Finn." Lando says, coming over. "You've got a good woman there. Don't let her wait too long, now."

Finn looks over at Lando. "I won't, Pop." He promises. "I won't."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and share your thoughts!


	3. A Night out Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _ After becoming Parents, all of Finn and Rey's time is taken up by their careers and their daughter. They rarely have time to relax, much less for one another. But, on the night of their anniversary, they're both given the rare night off decide to spend a night on the town. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 3/4.
> 
> No Plot to be found here. Just some good old fashion drinking and dating.
> 
> Please enjoy!

It was amazing how easily people can fall into a routine. Not too long after Finn and Rey had gotten together officially, they would make it a point to see each other (At the very least) once a week. They'd pick a day: Monday, Wednesday, or Friday and just spend all of their free time together at one another's places. They didn't starting living together until a year after they started dating. But, before then, whatever day they picked was the day they were spending together.

Whether at Finn's place one week and at Rey's the next, it didn't matter. They just loved being together. While they went back and forward to one another's apartments, they did things that many domestic couples do: Cook meals together, help clean up, washing clothes (Since they were usually so busy with work.) All the things that couples would do if they were living together. So, when they did move in together, they just did what they always did. Only with a few new additions:

  * Waking up at the same alarm each morning. 
  * Taking showers together. Brushing their teeth, washing their faces, doing their hair, etc.
  * Cooking breakfast and eating together.
  * And finally, parting for work after they shared a loving smooch.

Yep. Getting back together, even if it was just three weeks apart, they hopped straight back into what they usually did.

But, now? Now, with the inclusion of a bouncing Babygirl, they've fallen into a brand new routine.

* * *

Mornings together were slightly different than what they were used to. First one thing, their daughter wasn't one to sleep through the night. After a few hours, either Finn or Rey would have to get up and check on her. Rocking her, feeding her, changing her diaper, and/or singing to her would be the ticket into easing her back to sleep... until she got up again and they'd have to do a repeat.

Since their daughter slept in their room, Finn and Rey were close by, ready to hop out of bed and carry out whatever they needed to do to get her back to sleep. Later on, when they got a baby monitor, they could still hear and see her. But, with her out of the room, they couldn't help but worry that they couldn't get to Zaire as fast as they used to. Still, they kept an ear open just in case Zaire started crying again.

When it was time to get up, either Finn or Rey would go see about Zaire, get her up, give her a bath (If they didn't give her one the night before) and made sure to stay with her until both mummy and daddy were in the room together. So, that meant that one would have to shower alone. Brush their teeth and wash up without their partner being there. And when Mummy/Daddy was all taken care of, they would stay with the baby so that Daddy/Mummy could take care of their business. They all still ate breakfast together and after getting all of Zaire's stuff together, they still parted with a loving kiss before one dropped Zaire off with one another's parents place and then off to work.

With their new routine, they (Fortunately/Unfortunately) had to quit their other jobs since they didn't want to be away from Zaire if they could help it. Of course, families and friends offer to pitch in (And thank God for them), but this was their first child. And she was still a baby. It's the kinda thing some young parents worry about. But, anyway, without the extra money coming in, they wouldn't afford to save up for the wedding and their house. But, so long as they were all a family, that's what mattered the most there.

The thing that really made it all worthwhile is anytime they see their daughter smiling up at them. She looked like she was so happy and just loved them so much. They both knew from their own parents and child psychologists that babies stare at you so that they can memorize your face. It was just a natural thing they did. And the more they saw you, the more they tend to gravitate towards you.

But, nothing could've prepared them for what was coming. While hanging out over at Poe's , Zaire was just staring at her daddy with widest eyes that only a baby can have and still be considered cute. As Rey, Finn, Poe, Maz, Jannah, and her boyfriend, Von, were all talking, Zaire just uttered her first word...

"Da..."

Immediately, everyone stopped talking and looked over to little Zaire as she places her baby fist into her mouth, as if she were aware she made a mistake.

"Did you... did you hear that?" Poe asks. "Did she just say...?"

"Dad!" Finn exclaims. "She called me 'Dad'!" He gets up and playfully slow runs over to her, mumbling baby talk. It got Zaire to smile at her daddy, reaching for him as he came closer. He picks her up and takes her little hand, kissing it. "See?" Finn asks, looking over at Rey. "See? Zaire does love me more!"

Rey rolls her eyes before getting up from her chair. She walks over to Finn, trying to take her child from him and Finn just playfully keep Zaire away. He happily sings his own praises, ignoring Rey's attempts to take her daughter back. "Finn, quit playing! Gimme my girl! She wants her mummy!"

"No, she doesn't." Finn says smugly. "She wants _me_."

Rey presses her lips together in a tight line, clearly not believing him. "You think so?"

"I know so." Finn says.

Rey then turns her head over at the others and whispers _"Watch this..." _She then walks over to where her daughter can see her over Finn's right shoulder. "Hey, Zaire? Can you say 'mama'?"

Zaire beams at her mother. 

Finn, hearing his daughter giggling as she looks at her mother, gets him to turn and face Rey. He playfully tries to keep Zaire from seeing Rey. But, Zaire, at this point, as perfect control over her head and keeps looking at Rey and still beaming at her. 

"Yeah?" Rey says, leaning over closer to look at her under her lashes. "Can you say 'mama'? Say 'Mama'."

"Mum..." Zaire says, putting a finger on her lower lip.

"Mum!" Rey says, moving her head from side to side triumphantly.

"Uh... wha...?" Finn looks between Zaire and Rey, acting playfully hurt as he looks at his daughter in disbelief. "I thought... I thought you love me. I thought you loved me, Zaire."

Zaire completely ignores her dad and reaches for her mother. Rey, narrowing her eyes at her boo with a smug expression, slowly goes over and just pulls Zaire out of his arms. "I guess she wants me more now." She then kisses her little one as she holds her close. 

Finn's face just looks defeated. His arms fall lifelessly to his sides and he eyes Rey with a wounded expression. "You turned her against me. She's didn't even look at me when you took her from me."

"Oh, hush!" Rey says, dismissing his words. "I just showed you what we all already knew. Zaire knows me more because she was with me everyday for 9 months. That's this bond between mother and daughter that was established from the beginning. Daddy's gonna have to work on his own bond with her. But, don't worry. She's only 1 right now. I'm sure you two can forge something between now and 18. Maybe."

"You ain't right..." Finn says as he turns to walk away.

"But, hey! Hey, hey, hey!" Rey says, following her beau. "Don't worry. _I_ still love you." She comes up behind him and holds him with her left arm. "I love you so much."

"Uh-huh." Finn says dismissively.

"Oh, I do." Rey then rocks the two of them affectionally. "I love you."

"Uh-huh! Don't try and butter me up after saying things like that to me." Finn says, still walking away as Rey walks closely behind him. Still hugging his waist from behind. 

"I love you!" She says singsongy.

"Yeah, sure." Finn says, opening a bottle of water and chugging it.

"I love you!" Rey continues, dancing with him like they were in a waltz. "I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you! I love you!"

Pretty soon, Zaire tries to sing the song with Rey, saying 'I lah gu! I lah gu!"

Causing both Finn and Rey to laugh and every one else just goes "Aww!"/"Aww!"/"Aww!"/"Aww!"

Finn turns around in Rey's arm, finally facing her and kissing her lips. Zaire then tries kissing her daddy's cheek and makes a slimy mess. But, Finn doesn't care. He just kisses the top of her head and closes her close as all three of them waltz together in the kitchen as the others look on.

This was their life. This was their routine for the next three years. For the next three years, they would be moving on in their own careers while their baby girl grew up in a home of love. Just as they wanted.

* * *

**THREE YEARS LATER...**

"Mum?" Rey asks, as she and Finn walked through the door of her parents' house.

They were both all dressed up and looking so good. Rey was wearing a knee high purple tank dress with a U-neck and a slit over her stomach, revealing her solid abs. She wore lavender eyeshadow and _Cuore D'Angelo _Perfume. Finn was wearing a purple suit with a black button down shirt, a purple waist coat, and a black tie. He had on Calvin Klein's _Dark Obsession_ cologne. If one didn't know better, one would assume that this was a special night of sorts.

And one would assume correctly.

Tonight was indeed a very special night. It was their 5th year anniversary together. Yep! That's how long it's been! 5 whole years have passed since they decided that they wanted to be more than just friends. 5 years later with a healthy and happy 3 year old daughter was something that should be celebrated. And as if it was by divine intervention, they were given the rare day off! So, they were taking full advantage.

_"In here, Darling!" _ Jyn calls from another room.

Rey walks in with Finn right behind her and little Zaire right on her daddy's heels. She was carrying her little backpack and had the biggest smile on her face. It was a Friday night and she got to spend it with the Andors! Finn was also carrying in a bag, more than likely her clothes, toys, toothbrush, and such. He closes the door behind them and follows Rey as she reaches for Zaire, wanting to take hand. Zaire does take her mother's hand and lets her lead her to where her grandmother was.

Jyn steps out of her little crafts room and notices the young family headed her way. She smiles down at her granddaughter and rests her hands on her hips.

The sight of her grandma causes Zaire to beam happily and hops in excitement.

"Look who it is." Rey says as she points in her mother's direction.

"NANA!" Zaire yells out excitedly.

"Honeybun!" Jyn yells happily. She kneels down with arms opened wide. "You made it! Come! Come give me cuddle, Precious!"

Zaire does just that as she leaves her folks behind and runs straight for her Nana. She has the biggest smile on her face. It remained Jyn of the way Rey used to look at her when she was her Babygirl. She throws herself into Jyn's loving embrace and Jyn just enfolds her in her arms. She rocks her affectionally from side to side, kissing her little face like she hadn't seen her in forever!

Both Rey and Finn smile at the sight, leaning into one another and holding each other in a half hug.

"I missed you so much, Nana!" Zaire says with a noticeable british accent.

"I missed you, too, my love!" Jyn says. "Ooh! It's so good to see you!" Jyn leans back just enough to get a look at Zaire. Zaire's got golden brown skin and wild brown curly hair. Jyn brushes her fingers over Zaire's hair and just beams at her sweet baby face. "You are too cute, my sweet!" She can't help it. She goes and kisses her little dimples and her forehead. "I see two people all dressed up. But, you're, by far, the prettiest one here!"

"You say that all the time." Zaire acknowledges.

"And I mean it all the time." Jyn replies. She then gently pinches Zaire's cheeks before she goes to greet her daughter and future son-in-law. "Well, look at the two of you! You both look so nice! Hey, honey!" Jyn says, kissing Rey on her right cheek and pulling her into a hug.

"Hey, mum!" Rey says, holding her affectionally.

Jyn pulls back to look at Rey again. "You are so beautiful! And Finn! You look so handsome in your little suit! Come here, sweetheart!" Jyn steps away from Rey and pulls Finn into her arms, holding him tight. Finn laughs as he does the same.

"Thank you, Ma. I'm glad you think so." Finn says.

Both Finn and Rey have developed this habit over the last 3 years, calling one another's parents 'Mom' and 'Dad'. Rey called Finn's parents. 'Mama' and 'Papa'. And Finn called Rey's parents 'Ma' and 'Pa'. Since they were always calling up their folks for advice on how to take care of Zaire or asking for their help, it just kinda started unintentionally. But, now the names just stuck.

"It's so good to see all of you again!" Jyn says. "These visits are getting less and less frequent."

"I know." Rey comments. "I'm really sorry, Mum. But, between work and Pre-K, we haven't had time for anything else."

"But, we're glad we were able to see you tonight." Finn says. "We were really looking forward to just having a quiet weekend. But, when the chance came for a weekend off... and on our anniversary, we just couldn't pass it up. Plus, Zaire's really missed you guys."**** <strike></strike>

"Sure, sure!" Jyn says, gesturing for Finn not to even worry about it. "We just missed you kids. That's all. You're both still young. I'm sure you could use a little time to yourselves. At least, for a weekend. Zaire's in good hands. You know we're always here when you need us." 

Finn exhales in relieve as Rey whispers a 'thank you' to her mother.

"Anytime." Jyn says. "You both know that." Her eyes then goes back down to little Zaire. She then leans down and quickly puts on a serious face. "Did you remember to bring all of your crayons and coloring books this time?"

"I got 'em, Nana!" Zaire confirms with a smile, showing Jyn her backpack.

Jyn's serious face melts back into a beaming one. "Good! Are you excited to be speaking tonight with me and your _Abuelo_?"

"YES!" Zaire exclaims joyfully, hoping up and down.

"Perfect! And you should be!" Jyn then holds her granddaughter's chubby little cheeks. "I've got some many things lined out for us! There's cooking and painting and some scalping..."

"Can we keep making our quilt, Nana?" Zaire asks.

"We sure can!" Jyn comments. "We've still got a ways to go now, dear. I may need you to sit all weekend to finish it."

"Really?!" Zaire asks. She then turns to her parents. "Can I?!"

Both Finn and Rey's eyes widen at the request before they look up at Jyn. They were just gonna take tonight for themselves. They were coming back to get Zaire first thing. But, telling her 'no' would just crush her little heart. They didn't plan on her stay much longer than together.

"I uh..."/"Well..." Finn and Rey say, looking at one another. They quickly glance at Jyn.

Jyn, seeing their silent debate, nods her head and winks at them.

"Well, Nana sounds like she really needs your help..." Finn says, looking at his daughter and sees the anxious little daughter quietly pleading for them to say 'yes'. He looks up at his girlfriend.

Rey hunches her shoulders and tilts her head. "It's okay with me."

"YAY!" She then runs over, hugging both of Rey and Finn's legs. "Thank you, _Mamá_! Thank you, Papí! You're the best!" Her parents' laughter echoes throughout the entire hallway.

"_Hey! Who's out here, making all that noise?!_" Cassian asks, but it's more of a loving tone than an angry one. He walks in to see his 'kids' and his granddaughter.

Zaire looks behind Finn's legs and sees him. "Hi, _Abuelo_!" She goes running over to him.

With a growing smile, Cassian leans over, scooping Zaire up from behind her legs and holds her up with one arm. He plants kisses all over her face. When he leans back to look at her, he grins. "I haven't seen you in so long! We've gotta work on getting you around here more often." He then kisses her cheek once more before holding her out to get a better look at her. "You've gotten taller. You're getting to be a big girl." He then looks over at Finn and Rey with a mock frown. "See? My _Niña _is growing up and we've missed so much of it already. Aww, you see that, Zaire? They've been keeping you away from your _Abuelo_.It's not right, Baby. It's not." He then holds her in his arms.

Finn smiles as he shakes his head and Rey just rolls her eyes.

Finally, Cassian goes over to greet his 'kids'. "Good to see you, Honey."

Rey giggles at her Father. "Hi, Dad." She envelopes him in a hug and kisses his cheek.

Cassian looks at his daughter, cupping her right cheek before moving on to Finn. "_Mi hijo_..."

"How are you, Sir?" Finn asks, shaving Cassian hand and gets pulled into a hug.

"Not bad." Cassian answers. "Not bad at all. But, now that I'm here with my Angel, I'm better than ever."

Jyn then goes over to her husband and their granddaughter. "Alright, you two. Cassian? I'm gonna need my bag of materials for the dresses I'm making. Can you get it from downstairs for me? Please?"

"Sure thing, Hon!" Cassian says. He then looks over at Zaire and asks "Hey, you wanna come with me?"

"Yeah!" Zaire says, pounding her little fists into the air.

"Yeah?" Cassian asks. "Yeah? Let's go!" He then playfully tote her down the steps, gently rocking her from side to side as they head down.

"Bye, baby!" Rey says, waving and calling after her daughter.

"Bye, Mommy!" Zaire shouts, laughing so hard, she could barely get the words out.

Jyn smiles after them.

Rey then turns back to her mother. "So, are you sure if it's all right if she stays here tomorrow, too?"

"Oh, Baby!" Jyn says, throwing her hands into the air comedically. "I told you already that it wouldn't be a problem. If Zaire needs anything, we've got a key to your apartment and the code for the alarm. If we run short on anything, it's just a quick 10 minute run to the store. If we need any help, Lando, Sana, Leia, and Han are all ready to drop everything and come running. Anything really serious, we'll call the both of you. You two go out. Have a good time! We've got this!"

Finn laughs at that while Rey stands perplexed at her mother's words.

"Okay?" Jyn asks.

"O-Okay." Rey says, finally. "Thanks, mom."

"Not a problem, sweetheart." Jyn then embraces Rey lovingly. She pulls back from the hug. "Oh, my God!" Jyn exclaims in a bewildered tone. This is the first time she's really gotten a good look at her little girl. "Look at you!" She then cups her daughter's face. "Just look at you." She smiles brilliantly at her little stardust. "You're glowing, Baby." Jyn acknowledges. "You look so refreshed and more well rested since the last time I saw you."

"Things have really been working out at home, mum." Rey grabs Jyn by her arms, smiling at her bashfully.

"You look lovely, Rey." Jyn says. "I can tell that you're so much more happier now than you've been in a long time."

"Thank you, Mum." She says. "I _am_ happy. I love my life with Finn and Zaire. It's been more than I could've ever imagined."

"Yeah. It seems like Finn was a better suit for you than Ben ever was." Jyn says. "Now, I do love him. I love his family. But, I could never stand the way he acts and the way he treats people. If I had just one wish for you, it was that you and Finn should've gotten together sooner." Jyn then whispers in Rey's ear while looking over at Finn. "He's a good man, honey. Don't ever let him go."

Rey grins, biting her lower lip. "I don't ever plan to."

And, with that, Rey kisses Jyn on the cheek and goes over to Finn. She slides a hand across his back and holds him close, resting her hand on his left hip. Finn then slides his hand over her shoulders and they set out. They wave once more at Jyn, who waves back, before they finally leave.

Just then, both Zaire and Cassian emerge from the basement with Jyn's bag of materials.

Cassian hands the bag over to Jyn. "Finn and Rey left?"

"Yep." Jyn replies. "You just missed them."

"Oi!" Cassian exclaims. He then holds Jyn close, tells her he's gonna wrap things up outside and be back in in time for dinner. He kisses her lips and heads outside.

"Grandma?" Zaire asks.

Jyn looks down at her granddaughter. "Yes, my darling?"

"Why did mommy and daddy leave?" Zaire asks, looking all innocent.

"Well..." Jyn says as she picks her up. "They uh... they went out."

"Where?" Zaire asks.

"On a date." Jyn answers.

"A date?" Zaire asks, sounding confused. "Dating? Why are they dating? They know each other."

Jyn chuckles at this. "Well, that what people do when they're in love, my heart."

"I know." Zaire says. "But, they're my mom and dad. They're married. They don't need to date."

Jyn then bursts out into a fit of laughter, which further confuses Zaire. She looks so serious and sounded so sincere when she asked the question. Jyn could just eat her up, she was so adorable.

"Well..." Jyn thinks of a way to explain this to her inquisitive granddaughter. She's got it! "You know how you help Grandpa and me plant flowers, fruits, and vegetables in our garden."

"Yeah." Zaire says with a smile. "I really like getting to pick the flowers and eat the fruits, Grandma!"

"I do, too, baby." Jyn says. "But, you see, just because you plant those flower doesn't mean that they'll always look so beautiful. They still need to be water and they need to be out in the sun. They need Tender love... care. That's what love needs. Tender love and care. Just because your Mum and dad are 'married' doesn't mean the hard work is done. It just means what they have needs to be taken care of so it could grow. Does that make sense?"

"OH!" Zaire says, getting it. "I guess love needs a little wet and sunlight, too, huh, Nana?"

Jyn couldn't help but laugh at that. Her granddaughter was just too pure for this world. "You could say that, Baby. It definitely needs attention and care."

"So, that's why they left?" Zaire asks. "They couldn't just water their love right now?"

This is the most Jyn has laughed in a while. Her granddaughter was just a Godsend. "I'm sure they could, my darling." She says. "But, I'm sure they have other ideas in mind."

* * *

**THEIR NIGHT OUT...**

Everyone here at _Holdo's_ where having the night of their lives as they converse, drank, or getting down on the dance floor.

The place was packed! Everybody and their grandmother were here, it seemed like. No special occasion. No holidays. It just seems like everyone had the same idea: Coming out to living it up as they danced the night away. _Pharrell Williams' Happy _definitely had people feeling that way!

Finn and Rey, who've only just arrived, walked through the doors with Rey's arm looped through Finn's. They planned to started their night out at the bar with shots of Jawa. But, Finn had gotten an idea and told Rey that he'd meet her at the bar. He stayed back in the large crowd, watching Rey's hips wiggle as she went over to the stools and took a seat. Pretending to be a stranger to her, Finn started acting like he had just met her and was amazed that she already knew his name. Rey, catching on, rolls her eyes before acting like she must've seen him somewhere before. They ordered drinks while 'trying to figure this whole thing out'. As they downed their shots, they could feel a connection starting to form.

This was the first night out together in a really long time. So, with their Babygirl at Rey's Parents place, they were looking to go all out tonight. They started as most do: With the 'getting-to-know-you' thing that eventually branched out into talking about absolutely nothing at all.

It was still pretty early yet and they were already swept up in the exotic atmosphere of the club. Kissing and caressing one another like there was no one else around. Looking longingly into each other's eyes, letting their fingers explore one another's hands, arms, faces, lips, what-have-you. Feeling pretty comfortable they started whispering to each other. Telling one another, in graphic detail, what they wanted to do to each other. It was fun. It was so excited. It was clear that they were still very attracted to each other. But, the spark hadn't dissipated at all. In fact, their flame burned hotter now more than ever. and since they were a couple already, there was no question that they were gonna end up going to a hotel later on.

Hell, they swung by the _Alderaan_ Hotel downtown and booked a suite before hand. **** <strike></strike>

Out on the floor, other couples were swaying, swinging, waltzing, and even cuddling as the music drowned out most of the noise. '_Finale' by Madeon _was playing over the speakers and the entire crowd was just under the spell of the music. The dark room was bathed in dark purple, ruby red, and teal blue lights.

Feeling the vibe of the song, the young lovers found themselves headed to the dance floor without even realizing it. And before long, they were just in the middle of the floor, having the time of their lives. Rey danced with Finn's front pressed tightly up against her back. Finn grooved to the beat while Rey grind her booty up against Finn's crouch. He held her waist with his right hand and Rey stroked his right arm with hers. The fingers of their left hands were interlocked and were both being held high into the air. Both had looks of bliss and comfortably as they swayed excitedly.

Soon, their fingers on their right hand interlocked and Rey rested the back of her head on Finn's right shoulder. Kissing his cheek over and over and sighing in ecstasy at the smell of his scent mixed with his cologne. Pretty soon, Finn and Rey were kissing each other, again, not bothered by the fact that others were around. Most folks were that close to fucking with their clothes on. Whatever it was (The music, the atmosphere, the drinks, whatever) people were just living in euphoria.

As they got down, Rey then placed her hands on Finn's shoulders before she slid them down to his chest, stomach and legs as she lowered herself down and faced his . As she started to stand back up, she then, as folks used to say, dropped it like it was hot, wiggling her hips and ass in a mesmerizing way. Finn found himself staring at Rey's booty as she kept lowering it to the floor and up again.

She then slid her hands back up Finn's body pass his hardened length and back up to his shoulders as she stood up to eye level again. Finn huffed, clearly aroused and Rey grins back in response. 

'Damn!' Finn thought to himself. 'If only all of these people weren't here... No, no, no! Don't go thinking like that. We can do all of that later. Right now, we're just enjoying each other's aura while we groove together.'

Sure enough as one song ends, another begins. This time, _David Bowie's Cat People (Putting out Fire) _eased into the place, causing people to just rock back and forth before they all just broke in various dance moves.

Rey then slowly bent over, looking up at Finn seductively and really started grinding harder against him. Finn gasped in excitement, panting and moaning as Rey teased him with her eyes and lovely curves. both gyrated to the music. Rey slid her index finger across her lips and gently bit down on it before she broke out into a fit of giggles. Seeing what kind of an effect she was having on Finn made her giddy as a teenage girl.

Standing up straight, she turns to face her Peanut, frames his face with her hands before planting a lingering kiss upon his lips. Finn's arms immediately snaked around Rey, holding her close as he savored the taste of her soft lips and moist tongue. After pulling back from that kiss, Rey slid her arms over Finn's shoulders and they dance in place. As they shared the same space, their eyes were locked on one another. That flame between them was only burning hotter and it wasn't due to lust. No. Their relationship may have gone through some changes over the last few years. But, what they had was still going strong!

Finn originally had his hands on Rey's hips before he reached up and started caressing her arms. He's always told her that he loved seeing her muscles flex under her ivory skin. And she's showed him just how much she's admired his (With her hands, lips, tongue, and everything below the belt).

And soon, they stood face to face, holding hands and dancing away as the song went on. Their eyes never strayed too far away and they couldn't stop smiling.

It really was like their very first date. They were this bashful back then, too.

Unbeknownst to either of them, a man sitting at a table eyes Rey's ass and licks his lips lustfully before talking a sip of his drink.

* * *

When some pre-package pop song came on, that's when the young couple decided to take a break from dancing. Rey fluffed out her hair, whooping and slightly winded from having so much fun with Finn.

"So, what are we having?" Finn asks. "You ready for something else or sticking with the Jawa?"

"Hmm..." Rey thinks on it a moment. It was still pretty early that night. So, she thought she should ease into the heavier stuff. "Think I'll take a beer."

"Okay." Finn says. He then hands her his jacket before saying, "Two beers it is. Why don't you go grab a table? I'll meet you with our drinks."

"Okay." Rey agrees. "Hey!" Rey calls out, gently grabbing Finn's arm before he left. "Is a booth okay? Too much folks wandering around, bumping into other people and tables."

"Sure." Finn agrees. "Works for me."

"Alright." Rey says under her breath as she wipes her brow of all the sweat. She looks for an unoccupied booth, completely unaware of the leering gentleman approaching her from behind. Seeing an unattended booth, Rey takes a seat, facing the dance floor. To her left, she could see Finn placing their orders for drinks and she smiles. She sets her purse down and lays Finn's jacket over it. When she looks back up, she's startled by the creep. "Oh, God!" She exclaims.

"OH-oh-oh!" The Creep responds in laughter.

"Jesus! You scared me!" Rey says. "Can you not do that?!"

"I'm terribly sorry, miss." He says. "I certainly didn't mean to frighten you. I was trying to avoid that. I didn't want to appear creepy by tapping you on the shoulder. But, still, I made you uncomfortable. "

Rey exhales sharply. "Well, it... It's alright. Just wasn't expecting anyone to be so close to me. That's all."

"All the same, would it be alright if I made it up to you." Creepy dude states. "Can I buy you a drink?"

"There's no need." Rey promises. "You've already apologized. You and I are good. Besides, my boyfriend's taking care of that for us. Don't worry yourself."

"Well..." The Creep says before he walks around the booth, pulling back a chair to sit down. "Would it be alright if we talked a little bit? I do hope that I haven't made you too disgusted with me yet. In all honesty, I was just looking for an excuse to talk to you."

Rey glares at that notion. "You wanted to talk to me?" She asks. "Why? What's with the silent shadow act?"

"Well, I saw you and your... boyfriend, wasn't he, having a ball on the dance floor and I thought..." The Creepy Bastard says.

"And you thought what?" Rey asks. "You watched the two of us having a good time and thought that once my man left, you could cozy your way over to me? That's disturbing. Not to mention very creepy. What made you think that I wanted to talk to you back?"

The Creep is visible growing frustrated, though he tries to maintain his composure. "Okay. Uh... why don't we start over? Hello there. My name is Cardinal." He extends his hand. "I own my very own law firm right here in the downtown area. Perhaps you've heard of it? Cardinal & Cornick?" 

"That's very nice." Rey says unenthusiastically. "So, then... Cardinal of Cardinal and Cornick... What is it that you want with me?"

"I'd like to ease you away from that bottom feeder so that you could really enjoy your evening with a real gentleman." Cardinal says.

Rey's glare deepens as she tilts her head to the right. "'Bottom-feeder'? Is that you're own way of insulting someone while still appearing to be very PG?"

"It's me trying to get you to see that you can do so much better than him." Cardinal says.

"Either way, that's not a very gentlemanly thing for a kiss-ass to say about a real man. A real gentleman, no less." Rey says.

"k..." Cardinal stutters. "'Kiss-ass'? What are you...?"

"Oh, come on!" Rey says. "It's just let a dipshit like you who thinks, just because he owns his own company, he can pick up any girl he wants just because?! Listen here, you jackass. That man... Yeah, you see? That man... that tall, dark and handsome man? He isn't just another loser trying to push up on me. He's actually a very accomplished man himself. Detective of the Coruscant Police Department and apart of the Violet Crimes Unit. Well, you got your rich, high profiled murderers, rapists, and thieves off, in more ways than one, my sure... my baby is hard at work putting them away. And in some cases, putting them down. Why? Because he's doing for the safety of innocent people. And not just for another paycheck! Don't you see? That's what makes _you_ the bottom-feeders. Chasing after any low-life with deep pockets while he works tirelessly cleaning up the streets, making them safer for me and our daughter."

Cardinal's eyebrows hunches at that last statement.

"Yeah!" Rey says, not failing to notice it. "You heard me right! _Our_ daughter! And before you start making 'black father' jokes, do keep in mind that that's only gonna fuck up your already ruined reputation. Since you don't know what's going on in our house, there's no point in trying to convince you of anything. And seeing as you thought that by charming your way up to me that I'd behave like another dumb chick just looking to be sweet talked and swept off of her feet really just isn't doing you any favors here. Not with me! Not after you insulted a man you can't even hold a candle to much less stand next to! Speaking of little men... Your money is probably the only thing you've got working for you, don't you? Even if I allowed you to take me home, what else would there be?"

Cardinal struggles to come up with an answer to that question after the verbal beatdown he just got.

"I'm sure your the big fish in the courtroom. But, judging by that look on your face, the bedroom is a much different story." Rey says. "I mean... I can't even tell you how much fun we had in making our baby. I'm sure you couldn't satisfy me like he can. You can't keep me and my daughter safe like he does. Look here, fuck stick. Let me just lay this out as quickly as I can. Because I'm tired of talking to you. My Finn and I have gone through way too much shit only for some pencil dick in a monkey suit to try and come between us. You say you were watching me from across the room? Well, get back over there and keep watching!"

Finn is finally on his way back with the drinks and Rey spots him.

"Now, my boo is coming over. So, you're dismissed." Rey gives him a back handed brush off.

Cardinal is so dumbfounded right now, he doesn't know which was is up.

"Go on." Rey says. "GO ON."

Finally, Cardinal gets up and leaves.

Rey eyeballs him as he returns to the table he sat at when he was leering at Rey. Seeing Finn on her left, Rey's face soften and she smiles up at him. 

"Hey." Finn says, looking between Rey and Cardinal. A concerned expression on his face.

"Hey, you." Rey says back.

"Who was that?" Finn asks, pointing out Cardinal.

"A bottom-feeder." Rey answers.

Finn's eyes wonder back at Cardinal before they quickly glance back at Rey. His frowns deepens. "A... A what?"

"Too long a story." Rey says. "Don't worry about him."

Before Finn could sit back, Rey gently grabs his arm and repositions herself in her seat. "Hey." She whispers.

"Huh?" Finn asks back.

Rey then takes his left hand and presses up against her left cheek. And not the one on her face.

Finn looks down at his hand on Rey's ass before looking back up at her.

"Grab my ass." Rey says. "mark your territory."

"What?!" Finn asks, chuckling at the ridiculousness of what Rey just said.

"Come on!" Rey says. "He's watching us. He needs to know that all of this is yours and you're not afraid to show him that."

Finn raises an eyebrow at Rey. "I thought you said don't worry about him."

"Well, you could act like you're worried a little bit." Rey says through her teeth.

Finn just smiled at her, shaking his head.**** <strike></strike>

"You know that limp dick came over here, convinced that he could just gonna take me away from you?" 

Finn's smile fades at that and he frowns.

"Yeah, he said so himself." Rey says.

Finn frowns over at him and goes over to meet him.

"WHOA!" Rey says, grabbing his arm again. "Hold on, Hercules! Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm just going over there to talk with him." Finn says through his teeth.

"Talk to him?" Rey questions, looking up at him in disbelief. "About what? How you're gonna need a lawyer after beating down on one? You're in a room full of witnesses, Finn! No. There's no need for all that. Look, just..." She guides his hand back to her curvy bum. "...Just show him that this ass belongs to you. It doesn't belong to him. It'll never belong to him. And once he sees the smile on my face, he'll know beyond the shadow of a doubt that everything I said to him I meant. Right now, he's probably still thinking he can win me over. Well, prove him wrong. So, go ahead... Daddy."

Finn looks up at her when she hit him with the 'Daddy' thing. Ever since they got their daughter, Rey's been calling Finn 'Daddy' more and more. And not just when they're with Zaire. But, in the bedroom and just casually, too. So, that's when he knows this is really important. And why he really should just showoff in front of this jackass who thought that he could take Rey-... His Rey... away from him.

"...Take what yours." Rey says.

With a lustful smirk, Finn looks over at Cardinal, who is, in fact, eyeballing them. Finn then looks back at Rey, squeezing Rey's ass and caresses her left thigh. He then leans close to her ear and whispers all kinds of naughty things to her. Things that legitimately makes her blush. Finn then grabs her ass again before he smacks it. Doing so causes Rey to groan in response. Finn does it again before he grabs her whole ass with both hands as he nibbles on her ear. He was starting to enjoy this just... a little too much.

But, Rey wasn't complaining. Before too long, She leans up and kisses Finn on the lips. It started off as a couple pecks on the lips before turning into a French kiss with tongue and everything. As Finn deepens the kiss, Rey reaches up and started fondling Finn. Finn moans into her mouth and she giggles into his. Between all of the grabbing and kissing, both Finn and Rey felt their eyes rolling around to the back of their skulls.

As this when on for a few moment, Rey begun to worry about something. If that Cardinal guy wasn't afraid of watching them dance, what was he doing at his table? She opened her eye and saw that he was completely disgusted by what he was seeing. He kept trying to look away only to look right back.

To hopefully make him more uncomfortable, Rey had Finn kissing the back of her neck while grabbing at her breasts. Rey leans her head up to look at Cardinal, who looked at her in disbelief. Rey then waves at him before flipping him off. Which seems like it got the response she was hoping for, because he just got up and walked to another center of the club.

Rey then bursts into a fit of giggles, causing Finn to do the same. She looks up at him again, kisses his lips before allowing him to sit down to drink his beer. That was a whole lot of fun and Rey would even admit it that it really turned her on to know that someone was watching her and Finn. Not that she wanted to make this a regular thing. But, just this once, it really kinda excited her to know that someone was watching her and Finn. 

* * *

**LATER...**

Finn and Rey were at the top floor of _Holdo's_, ready to eat after all the dancing and drinking. They were sitting at a table on the roof where they could see the surrounding buildings of the entire downtown area stretching to the starry sky above them. Thanks to the many lights on the roof access (string lights, twinkle lights, café lights, and candle lights) they could better see their immediate surroundings as well as present a romance atmosphere amidst all the noise on the streets.

_Holdo's_ was more than just a six story building. The Club and bar was just the first floor. It was a whole establishment, with it's own club, bar, mini casino, guest rooms, private rooms, and rooftop restaurant. The Owner, Amilyn, has said in interviews that she wanted her guests to have the kind of pleasurable experience that never had an end. So, with that in mind, is there any wonder why this place is always so packed?

As they did downstairs, Finn and Rey talked about everything and nothing at all as they sipped their drinks and studied the menu. Placing their orders for appetizers, the young lovers can't resist touching and kissing one another. Tonight had been so much fun already. And they really didn't have any plans for it to stop. Not just yet.

But, as it happens, life often has other plans.

So, anyway, Finn and Rey had just received their appetizers and were waiting on their dinner when Finn's phone rings. Rey's whole demeanor just shifted. She was all smiles before her face turned sad. It didn't go unnoticed by Finn as he curses under his breath before apologizing to Rey.

He pulls out his phone, seeing the name on the caller I.D.

It was his boss, Phasma, calling him.

He hangs his head and exhales, sounding very frustrated. Of course he would receive a call to work on his damn day off. It was too much to hope for. Just one lousy day for himself and his woman. Is that too much to ask for here? He gathers himself for just a second before hitting the answer button. "Hello?" He presses his lips together in a scowl.

There's an indistinct voice over the phone. But, one thing was clear. It was a female with a british accent, though not too similar to Rey's.

"Having a drink at _Holdo's_ downtown." Finn comments. "N-...No. I'm here with my lady. Did something else happen?"

**<Indistinct Comment>**

"No, usually, when I got these kind of calls, something wrong's happened." Finn states. 

**<Indistinct Comment>**

"Well, I'm actually really close to the precinct." Finn states. "You need me to come in?"

**<Indistinct Comment>**

"I'm just a couple blocks away." Finn says. "I can be there in 5 minutes."

Rey sighs before flipping some hair out of her face and tucking some behind her left ear. She stares down at her glass of ice water and slides her finger over the brim. She knew from Finn's facial expression alone that their night had come to an end.

"She..." Finn pauses, causing Rey to look up at him and sees that his frown had changed into a surprised look. "Did she..."

**<Indistinct Comment>**

"So..." Finn tries to talk only for Phasma to cut him off again. "So, it _was_ a legit takedown? After all the hell they caused us yesterday, _now_ they're saying that they have a case?"

**<Indistinct Comment>**

"How'd they pull that off?" Finn questions.

"_What's going on?_" Rey mouthed.

Finn holds up his finger, gesturing for her to wait a moment.

**<Indistinct Comment>**

"Well, I'm happy to hear that 'Violent Crimes' is starting to get the recognition we deserve." Finn says. "It's crazy that after working 'missing persons' cases as well as our own, _now_ the Chief is singing our praises. Who knew that getting shot would be the thing that got her on our side? Finally!"

**<Indistinct Comment>**

"Yeah. Well, it's definitely a good reason to drink to." Finn says. <_Indistinct Comment_> "Yeah. And you're sure you don't need me?" <_Indistinct Comment_> "Okay. Sure." <_Indistinct Comment_> "I _know_ she'll appreciate it." <_Indistinct Comment_> "Well, their bringing our dinner out in a few minutes. Yeah. Yeah, We'll drink enough for the both of you. Alright. Okay. You, too. Have a good night, Boss." <Indistinct Comment> "Bye." Finn hangs up. "Sorry about that. Did you see our waiter? I wanted to order us some more drinks." He looks up to see Rey staring at him, slacked-jawed. "What's up?"

Rey blinks at him, snapping out of her trance. "'What's up?'?" She repeats. "You mind telling me what _that_ was all about?"

"Oh." Finn says. "That was my boss, Phasma. She called me to let me know about that whole Hux/Mothma thing had been resolved. You remember that crazy ass case?"

Rey remembers Finn telling her that an asshole named 'Artimage Hux' attempted to assassinate the Mayor not long after he was let out of jail. Since, apparently Violent Crimes 'didn't follow protocol' when they sent up their sting operation and made their arrests, they were unable to formally charge Hux with legal Arms possession. But, since he almost killed the chief of police while trying to get to the Mayor, all of a sudden, Violent Crimes did their jobs the right way after all and now Hux will be spending the foreseeable future in a triple max prison. All it took was a bullet in the stomach to get Hux convicted. Who would've thought of that?

"Good Lord." Rey says, downing the rest of her wine.

"I know." Finn says. "Y'know? Of all the times Phasma has ever called me, this is the first time she's given me some good news for a change. If I were a crazy man, I'd swear my luck is improving."

"Well, don't let it go to your head, Finn." Rey says. "There's not enough liquor in the state of Virginia that'll help me deal with your overinflated ego."

"Same to you." Finn says, causing Rey to look at him with widened eyes, like he just insulted her. Finn laughs at her reaction. "I'm-... I'm... I'm just playing. I'm just playing. Your ego can't possibly get any crazier." He then looks away from her, knowingly. "Keep my head on straight. Okay. Fair enough." 

Rey scoffs before sent the glass back down after she finishes. She wipes her mouth, wanting to ask Finn something, but doesn't want to get her hopes up there. But, she just wants to make sure. "So..." She begins. "You _don't_ have to go into work tonight?"

Finn puts on a silly face as he shakes his head. "Nope!"

Rey then grins instantly. "Really?"

"Really!" Finn says. "Boss Lady doesn't need me until Monday. I'm yours _all night_. All weekend."

"Well, that sounds like something we should be drinking to." Rey says.

"It's funny." Finn says. "I just told Phasma that you'd say that very thing."

"Is that right?" Rey asks in a mock surprise tone. "Well, then..." Rey then leans in closer, gently sliding her finger tips over the back of Finn's hand. She then looks at him seductively once more. "...You'd also know those ideas that I had in mind for you? I wasn't just sweet talking you. Some of those ideas are real and I plan on carrying out every... last... one before we pick up Zaire on Sunday."

Finn then gasps excitedly before he coughs to play it off. But, he couldn't stop himself from grinning like a fool. "Oh, uh..." He clears his throat again. "Yeah. I knew that. You don't usually go that far into detail without much thought. So, I figured that you weren't playing around." Rey then smiles as she reaches for his tie and plays with it. "But, uhm... Just so I know, which-... which ones were real?"

Rey was about to share the real plans for him when she notices that their main course was suddenly being brought out. "Oh, look! They're bringing us our dinner! It's about time! We'll talk about this later.

"Rey..." Finn whines, tilting his head to the right.

We'll talk about it later." Rey repeats herself. "I'm starving."

Finn was about to complain when their servers set down their trays and placed the plates on the table. Everything looked so good after all the drinking and dancing. It was a nice change getting to eat their meals there for a change. And since Finn didn't have to go, the meal tasted much better than it usually did. It wasn't their first time there, so obviously, this wasn't too much of an exaggeration.

* * *

After dinner, Finn and Rey were heading out to their car. Both walked out with Rey pressed up against Finn's right side and he had his arm around her shoulders. Rey had her arm around his waist and kept his arm on her shoulders with her right hand. She also has his jacket hanging over her shoulders.

"Ooh!" Finn howls as he stretches. "Ahh! Tonight was a lot of fun! I'm glad we went out."

"I am, too." Rey says.

Finn checks his watch. "Aw! It's getting late! Think I'm about ready to shut it down."

Rey hums aloud in thought. "No." She says, stopping in her tracks in the middle of the parking lot. "I'm not ready for the fun to end just yet."

"But, Babe. It's a quarter to midnight." Finn mentions.

"Okay. But, I'm still wired. Please, I know I mentioned that I had plans for you and I tonight. And We will be getting around to them. Trust me. But, I'm still way too wired to stop now. We don't have to necessarily go to another club. But..."

Finn frowns at her questioningly. "What else did you have in mind?" He asks.

Rey then wanders around in the parking lot a bit, lost in thought. She leads Finn in the gentle direction of his car. But, not close enough to get in just yet. "Hmm... I had a lot of fun dancing inside. I still kinda wanna keep dancing. But, it doesn't have to be here or anyplace like it. What I really want, more than ever, is to just slow dance with you." Rey turns to look Finn in the eye. "Nothing like inside. Just... just a loving waltz. Me being close to you as we sway to the music."

"What about _Saw's_?" Finn suggested. "I know that it's not really your thing. It's more for the R & B/Smooth Jazz crowd. But..."

"No, no!" Rey says. "It's perfect! Let's go!" 

"Really?" Finn asks, sounding like he didn't believe her. 

"Really!" Rey says. "And honestly, it's only fair. Coming here to _Holdo's_ was my idea. So, since _Saw's_ is yours, let's go there."

"Uhh, okay." Finn says.

"Yeah! We can stay as long as you want. Although, I really hope it isn't all night." Rey says. She then leans back close to his right ear. "Having you touching me back inside has really got me wanting to just take you in the car. Fuck the Hotel. Fuck leaving this parking lot. Your hands have started something I intend for them to finish. So, please... Please don't make me wait all night. I want to have my way with you all night. And all day tomorrow, too."

"All day tomorrow?" Finn asks. "Oh, yeah. Ma and Pa did say that they'd gladly keep her all day tomorrow, did they?"

"Hmm-mmm!" Rey replies.

Finn nods. "Okay. So, whatever we don't get to do tonight, we'll do tonight. Sound good?"

"Sounds good." Rey says, smirking devilishly at her boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and share your thoughts!


	4. A Little Honey with Our Sugar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _ Finn and Rey spend the night together in a luxury suite where they make tender love to one another. No troubles, no fights, no mentions of past mistakes. Just lovemaking... And maybe with a little honey._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 4/5.
> 
> Basically, just a smut chapter. No plot to be seen for miles.
> 
> Both this chapter and the fifth have been posted together!

At _Saw's_, the place was less erotic and more of allowing people to feel whatever they were feeling. One moment, the music made a person happy and then kinda sad. And then make them tear up with joy. It was more improvised. Spur of the moment. Kinda like how Jazz is, honestly.

_'World is so cold' _by _Ginuwine _was playing over the speakers as Finn and Rey walk through the doors.

Over at the bar, Finn sees an old friend of his and Rey's. Tamara was someone they haven't seen in a few years. Not since before they were expecting their child.

Tamara was in the middle of serving drinks to a couple when she looks up to see the pair. "Hey!" She shouts excitedly.

Rey and Finn grin back, waving at her. "Hey, girl!"/"What's up, T?!"

"I haven't seen you two in so long!" Tamara says. "Come on over here! Have a seat and talk to me." She reaches over the bar, hugging Finn and kissing Rey on the cheek. "Don't you both look all good and stuff?"

"Thank you!"/"Appreciate you, Tammy!" Rey and Finn say together.

"So, what's the latest?" Tamara asks. "You guys just hanging out?"

"Celebrating our fifth year anniversary." Rey says.

Tamara gasps happily. "5 years?"

"Well, closer to six." Finn clarifies. "But, yeah."

"Wow! Where have the last 5 years gone?" Tamara asks. "Time's gonna by way too fast."

"I know that's right." Finn agrees.

"So, what are you drinking?" Tamara asks. "First rounds on me."

Both Finn and Rey look up at her in surprise. 

"Yeah, I got you." Tamara says. "Whatever you want, I'll cover the charge."

"Naw, Tam." Finn says. "That wouldn't be right."

"Yeah." Rey says. "You work here and we're your customers. We're not looking for any handouts. At least let us buy you one!"

"It's for old friends!" Tamara says. "Come on! We go so far back! I know the two of you. And it's no big deal! You'd make me feel bad if I didn't."

Both Finn and Rey know not to argue with her on that. This wasn't the first time she'd say that to someone. It usually meant that it wasn't an argument and by making the person feel bad... it was usually how she'd win the fight. Mostly if it was to her advantage. But, this time was different. 

_"Hey!" _A Male customer calls out, getting the trio's attention. _"If you're buying drinks, I'll happily let you pay for all of mine."_

"Shut up!" Tamara snapped at him. "No one's talking to you. Mind your own damn business." She then turns back to the young couple, rubbing her hands together. "So...?"

"Yeah."/"Uh, yeah!" Finn and Rey say in unison. "That works for me."/"Yeah, me too."

"Awesome!" Tamara clapped her hands together. "And they were...?" She asks, pointing at the two of them.

"Piña colada." Rey answers.

"Long Island iced tea." Finn says.

"Long Island, Colada." Tamara says in a mental note out loud before she goes to fix them.

The young lovers watch her go before they turn to look at each other. They both smirk and laugh over her breaths.

"Nice to know that some people don't change." Finn says.

"I know." Rey grins. "Hey, when was the last time we saw her?"

Finn pauses to think about that. He frowns as he searches his recollection. "I... don't remember." He states. "It had to have been before you got pregnant."

Rey bit her lower lip in thought. "Hmm... yeah. That sounds about right. Man! The last 3 years just..." Rey makes a motion with her hand in a wave, suggesting that all that time just whooshed by.

"I know it." Finn says. But, then he lays his hand on top of hers, getting her attention. "I'm glad you came here with me. Again, I know this isn't your thing, but..."

"Hey!" Rey says, turning to look at him better. "Baby, tonight's our anniversary. It's about us and what we wanna do. I already told you that going back to _Holdo's_ was something I wanted to do. And that's been done. And you said that you wanted to come here. So, here we are! Simple as that. I love getting to do things with you. We used to do things together all the time. But, between work and Zaire, we really just don't have all the free time anymore. I miss going out with you like this. So, I'm happy to do. And for the both of us having the rare Friday off? And on our anniversary to boot?! Oh, yeah! Yes, please!"

"Well, I appreciate that." Finn says. "But, it's just that I know we stay so busy all the time. Like you said, we just can't find the time to do all the things we used to. So, tonight was needed. We needed tonight to really fan the spark, so to speak. I know that you've been so ready to go out and I just couldn't get off of work. So..." 

"Maybe so." Rey says. "But, I'm still so grateful for everything you've done for me and Zaire. Please, don't ever think that taking me out is some kind of obligation. Just having you there when you can be, doing all the little things that you do at home... I really appreciate it. And I love you more and more everyday because of it. It's just that... sometimes... I just wanna be alone with my man."

Finn smiles at that. "Yeah."

"I wanted to go out with my man." Rey states. "And since we have all night tonight and all day tomorrow to ourselves, I plan on making very good use of that time."

Both the young lovers share a kiss before Tamara returns.

"Here you are!" Tamara says. "One order of a long Island." She hands the drink over to Finn.

"Thank you, Tam!" Finn says with a smile.

"And one Piña colada." She gives it to Rey.

"Tamara, you're a sweetie cake." Rey says. "Love you, darling!"

"Not a problem." Tamara says with a warm smile. "Anything else you need, just let me know."

Both Finn and Rey nod as they sip their drinks.

"So, who's Zaire?" Tamara asks.

Both sputter and cough out their drinks before addressing that random question. 

"Huh?!" Rey asks.

"Where'd you hear about her?" Finn questions.

"I overheard you two talking while I was mixing your drinks."

Finn sighs out forcefully while Rey's head hangs low and she shakes it.

"Tam!" Finn exclaims in annoyance.

"I can't help it!" Tamara says. "I bartend on the weekend. I usually interact with my customers. But, when I don't, I find that I tend to listen to them anyway. And I hear things I don't mean to."

"Girl!" Finn says. "You're just as nosy as you were back in the day!"

"I won't deny that." Tamara says, admitting her past indiscretions. "So, who is she?"

They both look back up at her.

"You're ridiculous." Rey states. "She's our daughter."

Tamara's eyes widen in surprise. "You..." She looks away for a brief moment, trying not to scream in excitement over this. "You two have a daughter?"

"Hmm-mmm!" Finn hums as Rey nods with a smile.

Tamara's slack-jawed at them. Slapping her hands down on the table and tilting her head. "You mean to tell me that you two have a daughter together and I'm just now hearing about it?!" She says in a low shout. "Since when? The last time I saw you two, you couldn't keep your hands off of each other. You both wanna to act like you were just friends. But, we all knew better." Just then, another thought crossed her mind. "How long is she?"

"3 years old." Rey says.

Tamara's jaw drops and she runs her hand through her raven hair. "3 years old? Oh, no. Oh, no-no-no! I gotta meet her. I'm sure she's adorable! But, I gotta see, for myself, what the cutest couple in Coruscant's baby looks like. So..." She wasn't sure if she was getting too deeply in other folks business. Finn just made fun of her for that. Wait, you know what? Fuck it! Just for that, she's gonna ask them. "...You two married?"

Just then, Rey's smile fades and she looks down with a sad look in her eyes. Finn doesn't fail to notice it.

"...Engaged?" Tamara asks. "'Cause, let me tell you. Now, that we've crossed the big 3-0, plus a three year old, that means that you guys are the first of us to settle down. I mean, I don't think Trezzo's ever going to propose to me. I mean, we've been friends since forever. We've been dating for the last 7 years, and he still hasn't..."

"TAMARA!" Finn shouts through his teeth.

Tamara then looked wide-eyed at him. "Huh? What?" Finn directs her attention over to Rey. She then looks over at her and sees the sadness present. She suddenly wishes that she kept her damn mouth shut. Finn was right. She was too nosy for her own good.

Finn has to explain to her that, while they have a ring, they're still working on getting things set up. They've been working like crazy, trying to afford a house. The neighborhood they want to buy one in is pretty steep. Between the house, food, bills, taking care of Zaire, her needs, her education, it hasn't been really easy. They've been at this for the last 3 years and they're still struggling to get there.

"I see." Tamara says. "Hey, I'm... I'm sorry 

Rey then looks up at her. "No, no. It's alright." She says, trying to play it off like what Tamara asked didn't bother her. (It did!) "Girl, don't worry yourself about all of this. We're working it out. And besides, we've been out of touch for far too long. We've got some catching up to do."

"Yeah." Tamara says, agreeing. "Yeah, we do. I haven't changed my phone. So, please don't be afraid to use it if you need me for anything. We all go way back. And Finn? Trezzo would be happy if you gave him a call."

Finn nods. "I'll do that, Tam. Thanks for always being there."

"Of course." Tamara says. "Where else would I be?" She looks over to see other customers waiting to place their orders. "Alright. Hope you enjoy. Talk to you in a bit." Tamara finally walks away.

Both Rey and Finn snicker as she sip their drinks.

'Yep. That's Tamara.' Finn thinks to himself. Finn lays a gentle left hand on Rey's shoulder. When Rey looks over at him, he half expects her to slap it away. But, she didn't. Instead, she takes into her own hand and interlocks his fingers with her right and she kisses the back of it. Letting him know that she really was okay.

* * *

**LATER... **

...Not too long after they've finished their second drinks, the one song that pretty guaranteed to put anyone in the mood. The one song that was singlehandedly responsible for the birth of many a child back in 1998, without a doubt, comes over the overhead stereos:

_'Art of Seduction' _by none other than _Maxie Priest._

One of the most incredible ode's to love and desire, if not _the_ most incredible. 

"Aww! That's what I'm talking about!" Finn says in an excitedly tone of voice. "That's that feel good music!"

"Hmm..." Rey hums. "I've never heard of it before. But, it sounds really..." As the sound of the saxophone and Maxi's smooth voice vocalizes, Rey begins to feel a kind of sultry way. "...sexy."

Rey never hearing this song before now was understandable. It's a pretty old song. But, it was still one of the best from the late 1990's. But, than Finn thought of something else: She gets to experience this amazing song for the first time with him. Oh! It just made it that much more important that tonight was one to remember.

"Come on." Finn says, holding his hand out to Rey. She takes it and follows him out to the dance floor. 

_'This woman's a thrill and I'm so curious, but I already know._  
_ She's a man-killer, pulling me in _  
_And I'm losing my mind.'_

Standing in the middle of the other couples, Finn then takes Rey's right hand and interlocks her fingers with the ones on his left hand. He then places his right hand on her hip and Rey places hers on his shoulders. As the music plays, neither of them utters a word. They just sway to the melody, looking each other deeply and lovingly in the eye.

All around them, other couple were gathering around them like they were a newly married couple, having their first dance together. They also dance with their partners. But, Finn and Rey didn't notice them. They only had eyes on each other.

_'She's got a sex appeal beyond imagination_  
_ And she knows how to use it to get what she wants _  
_ Using her body and emotion _  
_ And she's using it well, using it well.' _

They then rests their foreheads up against the other's and closes their eyes. As they dance on, it's like they're unconscious of it. The words and the music has taken control and is making them move like puppets on strings. They give each other a tender kiss on the lips before Rey rests her chin on Finn's right shoulder. She slides her hand to behind his neck and gently caresses it as Finn does the same for her.

Finn kisses the side of Rey's neck and she leans her head over to look at him and gently nuzzles his nose with her. Both were grinning brilliantly at the other, just so happy to have this with each other.

_'She makes me want to want her,_  
_ Want to want her, want to want her_  
_ She's pulling me in, pulling me in_  
_ Want to want her, want to want her.'_

This reminds them of that night in their apartment three years ago. They had just gotten back together then and were celebrating a successful reunion dinner with a dance. And just like back then, they felt like they were the only ones in the room. It wasn't anything like how they felt at Holdo's. It was more of a sexual fueled atmosphere. But, this one? This was so much more endearing. Much more romance. As the other couples dance around them, Finn and Rey find themselves getting lost in the music and in themselves.

_'Pulling me in, pulling me in_  
_ Using the art of seduction._  
_ Watching the way she moves,_  
_She gets me in the mood...'_

* * *

Rey can't keep her hands off of Finn. During the whole drive away from _Saw's_, Rey would gently massage Finn's chin, press the back of her fingers against his right cheek, let her hand slide down his chest and even grab his thigh. She's not sure if it was the alcohol, the ghost of his touch on her body, that amazing song back at _Saw's_, or just the fact that his profile just looks really good as it kept getting illuminated under the passing street lights.

Hell, it might even be all three. But, the point is, Rey wanted Finn. And she wanted him _badly_.

Looking at him under her lashes, Rey leaned over to kiss his cheek. She sees him smile briefly at that. So, she kisses him again. All over his right cheek and across his jawline, Rey made it a point that every smooch was loud and they popped. It was just her way of being the cute girlfriend who wanted her man's affection. And it usually worked. But, right now, Finn was behind the wheel, so he can't reciprocate the sweet gesture. But, that won't stop Rey from carrying on. His skin was so warm and so soft. Just as she pulls back from that last one, she eyes his lips. She really wants to kiss his lips. As soft and warm as Finn's skin was, his lips were even more so. And nothing was keeping her from kissing them. She's been kissing all over already. So, why now?

She then tilts his head in her direction by his chin and kisses his lips. 'Moist, warm, plump, juicy, soft, tender, intoxicating, addictive...' there were so many words that ran through Rey's mind when describing the sensation of kissing him. She's always loved his lips. She loved kissing them, yeah. But, she loves feeling on her naked body. Namely, her neck, breasts, abs, legs, her sweet center, and her booty. She knows Finn loves her ass. And the need to feel them all over her was quickly becoming overwhelmed. She takes off her seatbelt and just started kissing Finn over every inch of his face and body that wasn't covering his body.

The entire time, Finn is laughing at Rey's antics. "Rey! Rey, calm down!" He chuckled.

"No..." Rey says in a whine. "...I want you _so bad_."

"We're almost at the hotel." Finn says. "Just chill out for a few more seconds."

"Why?!" Rey, again whines. Ever since they've left Holdo's, that inch that Rey felt had started to take effect. But, now, after having just pulled out of Saw's, that inch was unbearable. "I can't wait." She's starting to bite him. "I can't wait any longer. I want you." Rey says in a mixture of affectionate and sultry. She then goes to unbutton Finn's shirt and vest.

But, Finn lays his hand over her wrists. "Rey... Baby, no. Come on. I'm driving right now. We can't be doing on the road, alright?"

"So, pull over." Rey demanded.

Finn looked at her like she told him a joke. "What?"

"Yeah." Rey says seriously. She sits up so she can look him in the eye. "Let's just pull over and get it on right here in the car."

Finn smirks while shaking his head. "Okay. You're clearly drunk." He surmises. "The hotel's not much farther now. Just hang it there. You can wait a few more seconds." 

"No, I _CAN'T_!" Rey damn near screams out. She then places her hands in between her arms and starts massaging her center. "I can't wait any longer, baby. I can't wait! I can't wait, Daddy!"

Finn knows that Rey hasn't already hopped into his lap and as undone his zipper and sucked him off was amazing. But, she's quickly losing control. So, to tie her over, Finn then reaches over for her. And Rey, knowing instantly what he was planning to do, just grabbed his wrist and placed it hard on her sex. Finn runs his fingers over her underwear, feeling her clit just dripping before he goes into her panties waistband and starts fingering her. 

Rey moans, leaving her right hand on top of Finn's right, keeping it pinned down on her crotch as she savors the moment. She then strokes his arm, kissing it as if to say 'thank you' for this. And since she wasn't wearing her seatbelt anymore, she slid down the seat, resting her back on the seat itself as her legs bump into the glove compartment.

Finn nods, knowing that, at least, he's gotten her to calm down at bit as they get closer and closer to their destination.

Feeling three of Finn's fingers inside of her was helping to ease the hunger. But, before too long, Rey started to want more. She then sits back up and once again, gets closer to Finn. "Hey." She says, still stroking his right arm with her left hand. She gets right up to his ear and whispers, "I know what you're trying to do. You're just wanna be your sweet, romantic self. Playing out this whole 'treating-me-like-a-lady' thing and showing me a good time. I know this is all out of love and I adore you for it. But, Peanut. You don't have to do anymore. Baby, you've already gotten me there. You can be so damn sexy when you wanna be. And you are looking so _good_ to me right now." Rey then reaches over and gropes Finn's, causing him to hiss as her grip on his dick tightens just slightly. "And, as a cop, you're worried about unwanted attention and indecent exposure. The whole point is for us to be alone. So, why does it matter if we're back at the hotel. We're already in a car and it's pitch black out here. Why wait anymore?" She then runs her tongue across his right cheek and across his lips, sliding it into his mouth.

Finn moans into Rey's mouth, both from her fondling him and kissing him hungrily.

"Forget about being a gentleman." Rey whispers before kissing him again. "Forget about going back to the hotel." **(Kiss!)** "I can't wait anymore. I want you..." **(Kiss!)** "I want you right now." **(Deep Kiss!)** "Pull over. I'll do whatever you want me to do. Just let me have it. Let me take it. Come on, daddy." **(Kiss!)** "Let's do right in here."

Finn was at the end of his rope and was so tempted to do as Rey ordered. But, then he's reminded that he's in the driver's seat when he veers to far to the left and almost hits a car head on. But, swerves back into his own lane just in time.

The sudden shock of almost having an accident snaps the both of them out of their blissfulness. Both are panting deeply, realizing that you can't

"Damn! That was close." Finn says. "Babe, this right here..." He gestures to the road. "...Is why we need to get off the road. Once we're back in our room, I don't plan on leaving it unless there's a fire or we're starving to death. Just... just let me take you back to our room. We'll do everything we've been dying to do since the last time we toyed around. I swear it. But, just... just let me get us off the road."

Rey nods at that. "Alright."

* * *

As it turns out, it wouldn't taken that much longer to reach the hotel. Roughly, 10 seconds after they almost crashed, Finn and Rey were pulling up to it and heading inside to get into the elevator.

It was right after 1:45a.m.

As soon as the door closed, they didn't see a need to be subtle anymore. And they attack each other's lips hungrily as if they were trying to devour each other. Pushing one another into different walls of the elevator, they were both trying to overpower the other. Rey was eager to get Finn's pants off and Finn was eager to pull Rey's titties out as he grabbed and slapped her ass.

This was another type of dance they had tonight. Their first dance was an energetic one. The second was sexual charged. The third just a casual one. The Fourth, a romantic waltz. A dance of burning desire.

Going up to the fourth ninth floor took absolutely no time at all. Maybe they were just so wrapped up in each other, they just didn't feel like. Well, it still couldn't happen fast enough since they were both on the verge of fucking one another right there in the elevator. And, surprisingly, no one else needed to get into theirs. That was an awkward situation that no one needed to be in.

Well, as soon as the doors slide open, Finn scoops Rey up into his arms and carries her to their room. Rey gasps at this, but then quickly wrapped her legs around Finn's waist and snaked her arms around his shoulders. She looked at him with darkened eyes and a lustful grin. Finn was so strong and being carried around like this was turning her on even more. She kisses his lips and he reciprocates, kissing her as forcefully as she did him. Just as they had earlier tonight, their tongues met and did their did their own tango, dueling for dominance, both determined to overpower the other. 

The natural taste of each others' lips coupled with all of the drinks just made it even harder (Pun intended) for them to keep their self-control. But, it wouldn't be too much longer.

Reach the door to room 932, Finn, somehow, whips out their room key, unlocks the door, and carries Rey inside. He lets the door slam, not bothering to care if he disturbed anyone or not.

* * *

Now inside, Finn drops Rey on the bed and straddles her hips. He lowers himself down on top of her, kissing her lips, face, and neck. The smell of her perfume, the taste of her sweat... it really got Finn amped up and in a rush to get right down to it.

He crawls off of her and works to take off his vest and buttoned down.

And Rey, in return, goes to take off her dress. Unbuttoning, unzipping, and discarding her garments, she takes a moment to glance around and notices a few things: bouquet of red roses, some champagne on ice, and a bag with some contents that she can't see from where she sat. Her jaw dropped in surprise and she had the biggest grin, stretching from ear to ear. And behind her were some bars of chocolate laid out to resemble a heart on the bed. "Babe!" She says, still eyeing the stuff on the desk. She gets up and heads over to the desk.

Finn turns to see her looking at her surprise and smiles, just realizing himself that all the stuff he ordered was brought in.

"Look at this!" Rey exclaimed happily. "Baby!" She shouted happily as she turned to face him. "You ordered us some champagne and chocolate?" She asks. "Aww! I'm gonna cry. You're so sweet! Why did you do all of this?! You're really so sweet." She then goes over to him with arms out wide for him to walk into. "Come here. Gimme a hug." She then embraces him, kissing his bare shoulder. "I love you!"

"I love you, too, Rey." Finn says. He feels goosebumps on his skin and a warmth shoots through his body as he holds Rey close. Her dressing is hugging her hips, but she's wearing a lavender bra. Feeling her arms clutching his exposed back sends electricity all over his torso.

Rey keeps kissing his shoulder and works her way over to where it met his neck, his jawline, and finally his lips. She plants multiple kisses on both sides of his face before kissing him fully on the lips. The kiss lasts and it's so affectionate that both feel woozy. And well, yes, they're both pretty damn drunk, this kiss is the thing that's making them light-headed.

**<SMOOCH!>**

Rey looks Finn lovingly in the eye and strokes his chest. "I love you." She says slightly slurred.

"Did you see what was in the bag?" Finn asks.

Rey looks over, taking her boyfriend by the hand and leads him over. She lets go in favor of grabbing it and holding it open. She pulls out a bottle of honey and a can of whipped cream. The only other thing in the plastic bag is a small vanilla strawberry cake. "Oh, this looks _really_ good!"

"Yeah." Finn says. "I had it special order from our favorite dessert shop 'The Dessert Hub' here downtown before we went to _Holdo's_. I'm just glad it's all already here, waiting for us."

"Finn, you..." She reaches out for his hand, rubbing her thumb against his knuckles. 

Finn looks up at her and gives her a brilliant smile.

Rey's eyes are turning a light shade of pink as tears sting her eyes. She inhales through her mouth, her voice trembling from the overwhelming happiness, tenderness, affection, and love that she feels for her man. "I can't tell you enough just how happy you keep making me. This is so unimaginable that I can't believe it's happening to me. It feels like I'm in a dream everytime you do something like this for me. And really... I don't know what I did to deserve you. But, it's more than I ever thought I'd ever get. And I just hope that I'm doing all that I can to do right by you."

"You do." Finn says "You have. For the last 3 years, you've worked so hard on us, on our daughter, and on our dreams. You've come so far and I'm so proud of you. I do things like this because I love you. I do things like this because you're everything to me. And I know that you aren't happy that I haven't asked you yet. But..."

"No, I understand." Rey says. "We've got a plan. It's taking a bit longer than we thought it would. But, what we have is working. Let's stick to it."

Finn cups Rey's right cheek and she leans into his touch. She even kisses his wrist and Finn comes in for a kiss on her lips. "I love you."

Rey smiles, grabbing his hand and keeps it on her face. "I know." She then looks back at the items on the desk and realizes something. "Well, I see we have honey and whipped cream. But, the cake already is already covered in cream. So, why..." She looks back at Finn, a knowing look spreading across her face. "Wait a minute." She states, getting an idea on where this was going. She then looks at Finn again with a new understanding here. "We wouldn't need

And since we didn't have dessert when we were at _Holdo's_, I thought maybe..." Finn sways a bit with a swagger that he used to suggest something special. "...Maybe you'd want your Peanut for dessert. 

Getting a goofy look on her face, she turns to Finn, holding up the contents. "So, this is why you were so hellbent on coming back here." It wasn't a question.

"Well, yeah." Finn says. "Since we're gonna be all alone tonight, I'd thought we'd go all out. And don't worry about the cake. It's fine in room temperature. We can have it later."

"We haven't done anything this freaky since we first started hooking up." Rey mentions. She then looks back at him, looking at his well scalped abs. She bites her lower lip as she examines the way his muscles bend and flex under his soft dark skin. Unable to help herself, she reaches up, pressing her fingertips up against his skin, feeling his heat warming up her fingers. She then puts her left thumb into her mouth and gently bites down on it, looking up at Finn under her lashes. "So..." She says with a sultry tone, (Which, her accent alone would be enough to entice him. But, this was just... **WHEW!!**) "...What do we start with first?"

Finn then gently grabs her hips. "Grab the honey jar."

"Ooh!" Rey meows excitedly, grabbing it immediately.

"I've got a rare sweet tooth that I gotta satisfy." He says as takes her back over to the bed. He takes on seat on the edge of it and yanks Rey's dress all the way off, keeping her steady as she steps out of it. He then pulls her into his lap and quickly unstraps her bra and pulls her right breast out.

Ever since Rey's had Zaire, her titties have been filled with milk, so they've more than doubled in size. He wouldn't deny that he was surprised that Rey wanted to breast feed Zaire. He'd just assumed that she's go with the bottle. But, she told him that she's had Zaire everyday for 9 months and since her breasts are packed with milk for Zaire, she's gonna feed that milk to Zaire. It would be late at night where Finn would walk in on Zaire suckling Rey's boob. Rey would always talk to their daughter, saying how hunger she'd be. And watching their daughter sucking on Rey's titties...

Is it wrong that Finn wished that that he got to enjoy them, too? Honestly, now! Zaire only has one mouth. With her on one and Finn on the other... Anyway...

Finn tongues Rey's nipple, flicking it and wrapping his tongue all over it. Rey grabbed the back of his head to keep him close. Finn then puts it into his mouth, sucking and biting down on it gently as he taste his lady's milk. And it's taste was sweet. He continues sucking on her nipple as his hands snake up and down her back, loving the feel of her muscles under his palms. He grabs and spanks Rey's ass, massaging away the pain before he spanks her again.

Goosebumps appear on Rey's skin and he can feel her body shiver as he helps himself to her bosom. He lowers the other side of her bra as well, clutching it in his strong grip, causing Rey to gasp excitedly. Hearing this gets Finn even harder as he sucks on her harder, smacking as he does so. He's still on her right titty as he pinches her left nipple. But, he then left her right breast in favor of her left one. He pinches and gropes her right nipple, not leaving it alone entirely. He reaches up and unclips the back of her bra and removes the straps. He starts to pull it over Rey's head and Rey just tosses it off. 

Finn then turns his attention back to her bosom. He places his face in the middle of her chest, kissing and licking the space between her breasts. He then squishes her titties, humming into her chest. He motorboats her both he places both nipples into his mouth, suckling on both at the same time. He then licks them both, gently bites down on both before he goes back to play with one at a time again.

Rey giggles at this. "You enjoying yourself down there, Finn?"

"I am." Finn says back. "I miss spending time with the girls."

Rey then laughs out loud at that. "You are such a dork!"

"Funny, you don't sound like you mind too much." Finn states.

"I don't." Rey fires back. "But, still... the 'girls', Finn? What, are you new at this or something."

"What? Have you forgotten all the times I paid special attention to your pretty titties?" Finn asks like she was missing the point. "Well, maybe I have help you remember this one. You still got that jar of honey?"

Rey's eyebrows shoot up in surprise and she goes slightly slacked-jaw. "Maybe. Why?"

"Pass it here." Finn instructs.

Rey grins, biting her lower lip as she leans to the side, picking up the honey off of the floor. Finn kisses her exposed side, tasting her soft skin. She hands it to him.

Taking it, Finn pops the top open and squeezes a drop of honey right on top of her right nipple. He then laps it right over, sucking both the honey and her titty and licking his lips at the taste. "Mmm! Sweet. I've never tried a little milk with my honey before. I oughta try some more of that." Finn then puts a bit more on her breasts before he grabs her around her waist and lays her on her back. Rey's had no time to react as she stares up at Finn wide-eyed. Finn then indulges himself, smearing honey all over her chest and licking it all off slowly. When He looks up at Rey, she quickly grabs Finn's face and pulls him into a lustful kiss. Finn kisses her just as hard, he cups both breasts in the palms of his hands, playing with them like he was weighing them.

Rey giggles into Finn's mouth, massaging his broad shoulders. Her hands venture down to his pecs, his abs, and eventually to his hips. And that's when she realizes that his pants were still on. "Why are you still wearing pants? Get them off!" She demanded. Finn gets up to undo his belt when Rey, who was dying for more over here, sits up and does the rest. "Oh! To hell with it. I'll do it myself." She then pulls his belt out of his pants and yanks down both it and his drawers, setting his hard dick free. She then grabs the middle of his shaft, gripping it tight, causing Finn to groan, before she strokes it. Finn leans his head back, growling lowly at this.

Rey grins at his reaction, going at it faster. She notices his abs and kisses his stomach. She plants kisses all over it, tasting Finn's sweat and sticking her tongue into his naval. She swirls her tongue around in there before she runs it all the way up to his hard right nipple. She flicks it like he did to hers earlier. She then remembers the jar of honey and decides that it was her turn to indulge herself. She squeezes a line of it along the top of his dick, sliding her tongue all over the surface of his length.

Finn looks down at her when he feels her wet tongue on him. Once Rey finished cleaning off the top, she looks up to see her man looking down at her. "Honey and chocolate. Two of a girl's favorite things." She then squirts a little honey on the head of his dick before she puts it into her mouth. Sucking the tip of her lover's dick causes Finn's leg to shake a bit. Rey grabs Finn's hips, pulling him closer as she sucks. Her lips make a loud **<POP!>** as she lets the dick out of her mouth. "Oh, that's perfect! Perfectly fine alone. But, together, they're so much better." Rey wanted more. So, she pretty much coated Finn's length in it and shoves much of it into her mouth where it reaches to the back of her throat. Rey's always loved sucking on Finn like this. At first, she couldn't keep it for too long, thanks to her gag reflex. But, now, she could put in the whole thing, no problem. Kissing, lapping, slurping, and sucking, Rey was having the time of her life cleaning Finn up off all the sweetness. And by the time she's done, there's not a drop of honey to be found. Rey then puts it back into her mouth, stroking it with both hands as she blows him relentless.

Finn grabbed the back of her neck and gently fucks into her mouth, moaning uncontrollably as he did.

Rey's hands explore Finn's abs, pressing her fingertips hard against the skin, just amazed at how tight they were. She caressed his thighs, loving just how thick they were. She felt up his pecs, just blown away with how firm they were. Squeezed his amazing thigh before grabbing his ass as she orally pleased him. Finn got that big butt from playing football (American) in high school. Rey remembers watching him and the fellas playing, as did her girlfriends. Panting heavily and fanning themselves, Rey remembers watching Finn just sweating. She wouldn't admit it then. But, she wouldn't deny it now that she was just turned on by watching him. She always thought that Finn looked so good when he sweats. And now that he's hers, she plans on making him sweat every single time they find themselves all hot and bothered. 

"Damn!" Finn exclaimed. "You're awesome, babe! I've always loved those lips on my dick."

"I know." Rey says before kissing the head of his length as well as the whole shaft. Lifting it up, Rey fondles his balls as she tongues them. Finn then reaches down, cupping her beautiful face and leans down to kiss her lips. Finn can taste the honey still on her lips and tongue, finding that he likes it. He has her scoot back onto the bed, grabbing the honey jar before laying down on top of Rey. Finn looks at her knowingly before he opens his mouth and sticks his tongue out. He spreads some honey over it and leans down to Rey. She runs her tongue over his, lapping the honey up before kissing Finn's lips again. They both kiss one another so sweetly as they share the honey between them. 

Finn then straddles Rey's hips as he holds the bottle of honey over her. Rey takes a moment to just appreciate the view of her man over here like this. Usually, she's the one straddling his hips. So, this was a nice change up. As she stares up at him, she strokes him off and rubs it over her abs. Finn then places drops of honey down onto her skin: Her lips, her neck, her nipples, her abs, her naval, and over her clit. He sets the bottle down and goes to work, cleaning off all the spots he dripped honey on top of.

His mouth watered. He could make a joke that Rey has never looked so sweet, but it was beneath to say such a pun out loud. Before he can get the honey off of her lips, she licks it up and runs her honey coated tongue over Finn's cheek before she puts it into his mouth. Finn sucks off the honey on her tongue and once he does, Rey cleans his face of the smears she left when she tongued him.

Finn then takes Rey's arms and pins them down above her head. "Don't move." He ordered. He then nuzzles her neck, biting and sucking on her skin, causing a wave of delight to swipe across Rey's body. Even though he was just going to lap up honey, Finn couldn't help himself. He just couldn't keep himself from savoring the taste of Rey's sweat. He runs his tongue up and down her neck, covering every single inch of skin before moving on back down to her nipples. Wrapping his tongue all over them, using the tip of it to wipe off the sugary substance, briefly but roughly. He processed to her abs, kissing and licking at her muscles. Putting his tongue into her naval, scooping out all of the honey. Not leaving a trace of it behind.

And then finally, he made it to her sweet center. Her _sweet_, sweet center. Seeing that Rey's pretty pink pussy was already glistening and seeing the honey present just got him even more excited. He breathed hard like an angry bull. And the feel of his breath between her legs just made Rey whimper with anticipation. 

Liquid heat pooled under her thighs and the smell of her arousal attracted Finn to her clit like a moth to flame. He went to work eating the honey while, in the process, orally pleasuring Rey. He held her legs opened wide as his tongue found it's way in between her sugar walls and Finn started kissing her lower lips with the same kind of passion as he would the ones on her face. nuzzling into Rey's flower, he kissed her sex, sliding his tongue all over and inside of his lady. He savored the taste of her sweat. Now, he was helping himself to her sweetness.

Rey had gone so worked up, she felt as though she could pass out at any moment. She sucked air through her teeth and felt her eyes roll to the back of her head. She couldn't help but press her pussy up against Finn's face, loving the friction of her hot lips and Finn's goatee. She reached down and held his head close to her, wanting to fuck his face as he went down on her. Finn sucked on her clit like he was dying of thirst. All lips and tongue.

"Ooh!" Rey groans. "Finn! Baby, you don't know what you do to me. No one has ever made me feel this way. So bad. I want you so bad. Come here."

Finn looks up at her and sees her pleading eyes. She beckons him to come back up so he could take her. But, Finn refuses. Opting, instead, to rub his cheek and growing beard against her inner thigh, looking to see if he could give her rug burns with his whiskers. Knowing already that Rey would kill him if he didn't stop teasing her. But, Finn liked tease her! A bit too much, Rey would say. Hearing her whining now, Finn smiles to himself as he gives her thighs soft bites and runs his tongue across the legs. His tongue swept across her right leg until he met Rey's center once again. He pecks kisses on her clit before he dragged his tongue over to her left thigh.

"Finn!" Rey says, her voice breaking like she was gonna cry. "Stop teasing me! I want you to fuck me, Baby! Please! Please, I can't take it anymore! I want you inside of me. Come here. Come up here, Baby."

Finally satisfying his sadistic teasing, Finn crawled back up on top of Rey and she immediately pulls him into a kiss. Her hands stroke his strong arms as her legs hugs his waist. Finn breaks the kiss, leaning away from Rey as she desperately tries to kiss him again. He pushes himself up, smiling down at Rey. "You want this, don't you? Well, tell me that you want it. Tell me you want me."

"I want... I want you, Finn." Rey whispers.

"Tell me to put my dick inside of you." Finn demanded in a whisper. "Tell me to put my dick inside of you."

Rey whined as Finn yet again denied her a kiss.

"Ah-ah!" Finn says. "First things first. Say 'Please, Finn. Put your dick inside of me.'" He instructs. When she doesn't say it back, Finn repeats himself. "'Please, Finn. Put your dick inside of me."

"Please..." Rey says as Finn's lips hover over hers. "Please, Finn. Put your dick inside of me."

"Say it again." Finn orders.

"Please? Please, Finn. Put your dick inside of me." Rey says again. "Please, Daddy. Put your dick inside of me." Just then, Finn kisses her.

As Finn kissed Rey, he reached down in between them and stroked himself before placing himself into Rey.

"Please..." Rey gasps loudly, her eyes bulging as Finn started to slam his hips down on top of hers. She felt full! Taking all of Finn inside of her was something she was always happy to do. 

"OH!" Finn exclaimed. "Oh, you're tight." He then starts shoving himself in and out of Rey's well toned body. He felt her sugar walls gripping his dick as he started to ease his way into a steady rhythm. immersing himself into her dripping cunt is almost better than having his dick in her mouth. _Almost_. He loves the feel of her lips around him, but at least, this way he can kiss her soft lips while he slips himself into her sweet lips'. As he thrusts himself deeper and deeper, he eyes Rey's breasts bouncing at every rock of Rey's body. Unable to help himself, Finn leans down and suckles on Rey again while she holds them and squeezes them for him.

"That's good!" Rey says. "That's good, baby! Don't stop." Taking Finn inside of her while his lips and tongue are on her nipples, Rey could scream right now! Finn's been spending so much time tonight sucking her titties alone. And now he was finally attending her nether regions while he detailed her boobs. Once Finn's satisfied his taste for her titties, he pushes himself up and continues rocking in and out of her body. looks up at him with a look of longing. Loving the feel of her Finn inside of her. She cups his face and tries to bring him down to her. She really wants to kiss him, but, as before, Finn's more focus on getting back into rhythm before he does anything else.

Grabbing a big clunk of the bed's duvet, Finn grunts as he wiggles his hips, continuing to plunge in and out Rey in a steady motion. Rey's hands leave his face and slides down to his shoulders, gripping them as she held on for dear life. Rey's eyes were closed and she was biting her lower lip. She sounded like she was being satisfied. Finn wasn't hitting her spot yet or else she would've said so. But, her moans shift from low to high everything time Finn digs in. She goes low as Finn pulls back and she goes high as he pulls back in. It only made Finn ever harder, it seems. Any harder and Finn will swear that his dick was made of stone.

Rey's arms then creep down to his arms, caressing his flexing biceps before her hands slither back up again. When Finn leaned down to kiss her again, Rey instantly cupped his face again to keep him close. "You're so hard." She mutters in between their kissing. "Mmm!" She hums harshly. "You taste so good. Oh!" She felt Finn pushing in and staying in for a moment, causing Rey to squeeze her eyes shut as she slowly readjusts to him before Finn continues, picking up the pace a bit more. "Oh! Oh, Peanut. Oh, I need you." Rey kisses him again, sliding her hands from his face down his back to his ass and grabs it with both hands. As her hands glide up his back, her fingers brush over the scar that Ben left on Finn. Rey's eyes shoot open when she hears what she thought was Finn wincing in pain. She looks up to see that he's just sucking in air through his teeth. Filling Rey up felt every bit as good to him as it did her. As much as she loves it when he's on top, now it was her turn to have a bit of fun. So, she flips them over, putting Finn on his back and she straddles him. Finn smiles at her as his hands caresses her breasts and his fingertips slide down her well toned abs. Rey grinning back at Finn while biting her lower lip again with a devious idea in mind. Finn teased her before. But, now with her in charge, it was his turn to beg. It turned her on so much to hear him beg.

So, instead of placing Finn back inside of her, Rey just rocks her hip over his lap, sliding her glistening pussy lips over the underside of his hard length. Finn grips Rey's hips and she rests her own hands on top of his, giving him more longing looks as she teases him back.

Finn groans from his aching dick. He wants more of Rey and she was purposefully messing with him. "Rey..."

"Nuh-uh!" Rey says, shaking her head to emphasize her words.

"Rey, please..." Finn begged.

Rey leans down low above Finn like she was about to kiss him. But doesn't. "No." She says with no malice in her tone.

"Baby..." Finn says. "I'm so hard right now, it hurts. Come on, Peanut." He whines. "Let me put it back in."

"Oh!" Rey whines sarcastically. "...But, Finn, baby." She whispers seductively. "...I love it when you beg me. It looks so good to me."

"Babe..." Finn says again, feeling a tingle shoot up from his knees up to his torso. While it felt nice feeling her rub up against him like this, it felt _so much better_ when it's inside of her!

"You want me to put it in? Huh, daddy? Is that what you want?" Rey asks, teasing him still. When she feels Finn's hands left her hips and goes to put himself back in, Rey quickly grabs his hands, interlocking their fingers and hold them away from her as she continues to slide her pussy lips under his dick. Rey then leans closer to Finn, just hovering above his lips. Finn goes up to kiss her. But, Rey denies him. She doesn't sit up. She stay close to him. But, she wouldn't give him a kiss.

Now, Finn knows that she's punishing him for making her wait all night for this. But, damn! This was downright cruel. He never made her wait this long. So, why was she having so much fun torturing him? Something needed to be done. Finn then sits up, taking Rey by surprise in a kiss. He manages to get his hands free from hers as he sits up, kissing Rey while sitting her up as well. His arms snake around her waist while she's kissing him back, cupping his face. He then stealthily went into between them and placed his dick back inside of Rey.

She gasps in surprise, ending the kiss. But, sighs in contentment as she slid all the way down to the base of his dick. "That's not fair, Finn." Rey says through her teeth in mock anger. "You used that kiss to distract me!"

"Well, that's what you get for teasing me." Finn says. "You oughta know better than to try and tease me."

"So, you get to tease me. But, I can't tease _you_?" Rey questions. "How does that work? Seems kinda selfish to me."

"Yeah. One might call it a 'dick move', am I right?" Finn chuckles at that.

Rey smiles, rolling her eyes before she kisses Finn again. She gently starts rocking her hips, slowly starting to ride Finn. She then pushes him down hard onto his back, riding him with a hard thrush of her waist. Her hands rested on his pecs. And under her right palm, she felt his heart pounding in his chest. She looks back up at him, smirking at him with this sense of realization. She was in control now. She could have her way with him now. Her hands trickle down his abs, feeling every hardened muscle, hot sweat, and soft skin once more. She could never get enough of this feeling. She could never get enough of Finn.

Feeling herself chasing her climax, she leans over Finn, riding him like a cowgirl. Finn kisses her neck and licks at her titties. Rey's hands are resting on opposite sides of Finn's head, grabbing the material of the duvet in her fists.

Gasping happily, Rey closes her eyes and bites her lower lip so hard, she can taste her own blood.

"Yeah!" Finn says, hands mapping out her back muscles and thick booty. "Yeah, ride that shit! Ride that shit, babe. Yeah! You're gonna make me come."

"You're gonna come?" Rey asks in a moan.

"I'm gonna come." Finn growls.

"You're gonna come?" Rey asks. "Come on, then. Come in my pussy. Come inside me, daddy."

Finn grits his teeth before his eyes start fluttering. Rolling to the back of his head. He wraps his arms around Rey's back while leaning the back of his head on the edge of the bed.

Rey looks down to see Finn fighting to hold on. But, she's not letting up for a second. She's too damn close to her own climax. So, there was no need to hold back anymore. "You feel that?" She asks. "You like the way that feels, Peanut? Yes! It's good. It feels so good. I love the way you feel inside of me." Finn's shoulders hike as he breaths a bit more harder. He's right on the edge now. She's fucked him enough times to know. "You're so close right now, aren't you?" Rey nods her head, humming 'Hmm-mmm!' Yeah, I know it. I know you're about to erupt right now. So, why deny yourself? Huh?" She then leans up against his ear, whispering "You wanna come in me. I know you want to. I know how you are when you get to finally let go. So, what are you waiting for? I want it, too. Let go." She says, sticking her tongue into his ear. She repeats, "Let it go. Let it go. Let it go, Daddy. Let it go."

Finn bites on his own lower lips, groaning/growling as he can hold back no longer. He bucks his hips, unleashing what seems like a eruption up into Rey's cunny. Rey herself, seeing that look on his face and feeling his seed trickling inside of her, pushes her into her own orgasm and she comes all over his length. She comes so hard, she feels like she's about to pass out. Now, she knows it been a whole since they made love. But, this was something that hasn't happened too often. Where she's come so hard, every muscle in her body just locks up.

Feeling faint, she collapses on top of Finn, feeling the wave of her own climax washing over her. They're both covered in sweat. They're both panting heavily, feeling the other's warm breath on their skin. Finn runs his fingers through Rey's hair, sighing in contentment. He looks up and plants a kiss on the top of her head.

Once Rey's regained enough of her strength, she picks herself up and looks over at Finn, who's looking back at her. Seeing his lips shift in a smile, she smiles back with a pearly white grin. She kisses his lips, full of passion and love, as he does the same, moaning into her mouth.

They then resume their kiss yet again. 

* * *

**LATER...**

It read 2:42a.m. on their electronic clock. Once they were all spend from their lovemaking and glistening in the afterglow, Finn and Rey finally ate their little cake... while they were still naked!

Normally, they wouldn't be able to eat around each other while they were naked. Too distracted, y'know.

But, with this sense of bliss plus all the alcohol still in their systems, they just didn't care right now.

* * *

**THE NEXT MORNING...**

Rey was asleep on her right, facing away from Finn and the sunlight peaking through their window. She's the little spoon to Finn's big spoon, feeling all warm and secure sleeping next to him. Finn's got his arms around her and Rey's kept them close to her all night. Both were snoring lightly, but it was hardly enough to wake or bother the other person.

Stirring in his sleep, Finn's left hand brushes Rey's thigh just slightly as he slowly awoke. Resting his chin on her left shoulder, Finn opens his eyes sleepily to see Rey still awake. From this view, plus the illuminating golden sunlight, she looked like should a vision of beauty. Finn smiles as he gently plants a kiss on her shoulder. He then brings his hand up from her waist and gently strokes her left breast. Her skin was so smooth, Finn took any opportunity to touch his girlfriend whenever he could. He then gently cupped and caressed her breast as his other hand started doing the same on her right one.

Rey's own left hand was resting on Finn's hip and as she herself stir, she strokes and let it explore his athletic backside.

Knowing that Rey was waking up, Finn then placed his hand on her shoulder, gently massaging it.

Rey's right hand reaches up and rests on top of Finn's left, soon stroking his arm when he lets it drift down to her stomach. Kissing the back of Rey's neck, Finn could hear her moaning silently as her left hand grips Finn's calve before she caresses his thigh again. Finn then outlines Rey's own thigh with his left hand, feeling the electricity over her smooth and soft skin.

Feeling Finn hardening length pressed up behind her, Rey reaches down and starts to stroke him off. Finn then plants kisses on the left side of Rey's face. Rey then turns her head over to look at him and meets his lips when he comes in for a kiss.

"Hey." Finn whispers, his voice hoarse from waking up (And from all that yelling last night.) "...Good morning."

Rey giggles into his mouth as they kiss once more. "Hi." She says before kissing Finn a bit more passionately.

"So, what'd you wanna do this morning?" He asks.

Rey opens her eyes, hunching her eyebrows at him. "Exactly what you wanna do." Rey reaches over, gripping his hard length tightly. Finn inhales deeply causing Rey to smile. When he looks at her again, she winks at him before turning to let on her stomach, wiggling her hips at Finn as an invitation. 

Finn then gets up, straddling her hips as he puts himself back inside of Rey. He begins to buck his hips against Rey, and Rey stretches her arms under the pillows as she holds on to the top of the mattress.

"Ah!" Rey says. "Ah! Oh! Ooh! I love that." She then looks up at him with a look of pleading for him not to stop.

Finn wasn't planning on it. But, he went he pulls out to stroke himself, Rey stops him before he goes back inside.

"Wait." Rey says.

Finn stops immediately. "What's wrong? Did I..."

"No, no." Rey says. "Nothing's wrong. I kinda wanna wait to eat something before we started another round. I'm hungry."

"You couldn't have told me this before we really got into it?" Finn asks her, sounding slightly annoyed. "Now, I'm gonna have to walk around downstairs with a very hard dick

"Oh!" Rey then bursts into laughter. "Now, I'd pay to see that."

"Rey?! Are you for real?!" Finn questioned.

"What?!" Rey asks. "I'm just saying I'd love to see people's reactions when they saw you. Seeing you pinching a tent with a horrified smile on my face, knowing that I caused that. I got you so hard and I was

"Oh, no!" Finn says, shaking his head. "You're gonna get it, all right. You're gonna get it. I

"That sounds good, baby." Rey says. "But, only after you bring us back some breakfast. I want eggs, French toast, bacon, hashbrowns, orange juice, waffles, almond milk, if they have it. And "

"Why can't you come with me?" Finn asks. "Most of the food I'm getting is what _you_ want."

"_Because_ I literally look like I just got out of bed, Finn." Rey states like it was obvious. "I can't have people seeing me like this. I'm not presentable. So, while you go down and take care of that, with your swollen dick pointing at people, I'm gonna take a quick shower and brush my teeth.

Finn starts to get up when he realizes something. "Wait, you're not gonna wait until later to do brush your teeth?"

It was Rey's turn to look at Finn like he was crazy. "Uh... yeah! 

"But, that means I'm not getting any head after all." Finn says.

Rey gasps at that. "Oh, that's right! I don't give any head once I've brushed my teeth. That sucks, honey. I'm sorry. Oh, well. I'm sure you'll manage." She says, sounding unconcerned. "Now, go on. I'm hungry and you're still no close to getting ready.

Finn grumbles under his breath as he puts up his pants and button down from last night.

"What was that?" Rey asks from the bathroom.

"Nothing!" Finn says, not even bothering to hide his discomfort as his hard dick is pressed up against his pants. "I'll be back in a minute."

"Okay!" Rey calls out. "Love you, Babe!"

"Yeah." Finn says in a wave, dismissing her declaration of love.

* * *

After he got back, (There's no need to talk about the embarrassment Finn went through down there.) Finn dropped the food down on the ottoman by the bed.

_"Finn?"_ Rey calls out.

"Yeah, I'm back!" Finn shouts back.

_"Okay."_ Rey says, opening the door. She leans against the door with a toothbrush in her hand.

Finn turns around to see that her hair was still damp from her showers, her skin was so wet. But, most noticeable, she was still naked!

"Did you find us everything we wanted?" Rey asks.

"Yeah, I got all the stuff you wanted from downstairs. I made pretty good time, too. They were just taking the food out to folks." Finn says.

"Did you get anything to eat?" Rey asks. 

"Just my regular." Finn states. "Hashbrowns, scrambled eggs, sausage, toast, and milk."

"Okay, good." Rey says. "Hey! uh... I hope things weren't too awkward with the other folks down..."

"There's no reason for us to talk about that." Finn says harshly. "Let's just... let's just forget it ever happened. Okay?"

Rey looks away from Finn, knowing that he was probably pretty pissed right now. "Okay. Sorry." She then walks back into the bathroom, squeezes out some toothpaste and started brushing her teeth.

Finn then leans over a bit to see an obscured view of Rey's ass. Knowing just how he was gonna get her back, he then quickly strips back out of his clothes and gets back into bed. He was softening up a bit but still hard enough to be noticed. He lies there in bed, watching Rey brushing her teeth naked. She was standing in front of the mirror when she started. But, after seeing Finn's reflecting trying to get a better look at her, she decided to step out of the bathroom, giving Finn a full view of her naked purity. Rey smiled at him as she brushed, flirting with him through winking, shaking her titties, and leaning over to wiggle her ass at him.

Now, Rey should've learned her lesson. It wasn't a good idea to tease Finn like this, because he had no quells about going over and just take her as he wanted. In fact...

Finn gets out of bed, still naked (Of course...) and growing harder at the moment, strolls right over to Rey, and slides his hand in between her legs. He sticks two fingers over her clit, causing her to gasp/moan as he backs her into the wall behind her. Finn kisses and nibbles at her neck as he fingered her, getting her worked up all over again. Finn then reached around her hip and grabs her ass, squeezing it. Rey cupped the back of Finn's neck, still somehow holding on to her brush as she moaned his name.

Kissing all over Rey and growling, Finn placed his hand on her lower back, escorting her right back into the bathroom. He has Rey slam her hands on the cold countertop, pressing himself up against her from behind. He reaches around, fingering her again while he grabbed her titties.

"Oh... shit, yes!" Rey says through her teeth.

Finn then kissed the back of her neck and her shoulders, cupping and squeezing her titties. then puts his now very hard dick in her ass and slowly starts pumping, causing Rey to lean over the sink. She couldn't close her mouth, it felt so good. Realizing that she still had toothpaste in her mouth, Rey spat it out and rinsed while moaning in delight at the feeling of Finn in her asshole. She shrieks, cursing and pounding the marble countertop as Finn took her from behind.

Finn plunges deep and hard into Rey, drawing in air through his teeth with every thrust. "Oh, yeah! Gimme that shit! Yeah! Fuck yeah!" Finn shouts.

"AH!" Rey shouted. "Ooh! Ah, yeah. Aww, I love it when you fuck me from behind! Yeah. You like fucking me from behind?"

"Oh, I love it!" Finn mumbles into her neck, kissing and biting her left shoulder.

"Yeah. Keep pounding my arsehole!" Rey says. "Yeah, you know I love a good doggie. Yeah." She leans her back up against Finn's chest, kissing him over her right shoulder.

The sound of flesh pounding flesh echoes loudly enough where Finn and Rey might be concerned that people can hear them. (If they were in the right frame of mind.) Finn then pushes Rey back down onto the sink as he slams himself into Rey's body even harder now as he quickens his way to an orgasm. 

"Oh, give it to me!" Rey says while gasping. 

"Yeah!" Finn grunts. "Love seeing that look..."

"That's it!" Rey says.

"...Your face when you're about to come." Finn says.

"Ooh-Oh!" Rey moans.

Finn grunts turn into full on growls, getting those last few pumps aggressively as he draws ever closer to his release. Rey's breathing has become sporadic. And she's moaning uncontrollably as she herself in on the edge of climaxing as well. From the sound alone, it would seem like she's gasping for air. But, she's fine. She's got Finn so deep inside of her and she's loving every moment of it. 

Pretty soon, he comes in her ass.

Rey sighs happily. "Y'know..." Rey says. "We were suppose to have breakfast before we start all of this again."

"Well, since we were both already naked and given that you never once complain when I got outta bed again, I figured... 'why the hell not?'" Finn states. "Besides... I told you about teasing me last night, didn't I?"

* * *

They spent the rest of the morning, as well as the rest of the day, walking around the room with as little clothing as possible. They had planned to just lock themselves in for the day. So, whenever that familiar itch came up, they'd satisfy it without having to get totally undressed again. Finn put on his drawers while Rey strutted around in her sexy underwear and her matching bra.

They must've went fourth rounds in that room. Not just in total, but just today alone.

**(1/4)-** As they sat and watched Tv, cuddling together. Either on the bed on in the chair. If on the couch, Finn sat beside Rey and she'd lean against him, resting her arm on his thigh as she rested the side of her head on her knuckles. But as Rey's hand found Finn's inner thigh, she had no problem letting him know she was horny for him.

She would then pull his drawers down and have him lay on top of her and fuck her until she got on top and rode him like a cowgirl. 

**(2/4)-** When they were in the chair, Rey rubbed her booty in Finn's lap, getting him excited and hard in seconds. Then, Finn yanked off their underclothes and stood up with Rey in his arms, pounding into her as he stood on his feet. Moaning wildly, Rey would kiss Finn's lips to try and keep it down to no avail.

The only time they were dressed is when they ordered lunch and dinner. Both would put on their robes, greeting their server with a smile and a tip before they were left alone again. Once they were 

**(3/4)-** While Finn was watching something on TV, Rey noticed that he was lying on his back. A perfect opportunity for trying some new angles.

She stood up from where she was on the couch, walking like a model and stood right in the way of the Tv. She then started dancing for him, unhooking her bra and lowering her underwear. Finn's eyes widen as he sat up and went to sit on the right side of their bed. Rey wiggled her hips and twerking at Finn, knowingly teasing him.

Finn stares lustfully at Rey, breathing hard and licking his lips from a piece of her loving.

As she rotated her hips wildly from side to side, she backed up to Finn and puts her booty right in Finn's face. Before Finn can grab it, Rey straightens up and turns to face him. She leans in to kiss him before she yanks off his drawers. She then discards her bra and panties before she pushes Finn further back onto the bed. She then takes a seat on Finn's lap, straddling his hips in reverse. She then allows herself to drop to the floor, stopping herself with her hands, much to Finn's sudden shock and relief. She then puts Finn inside of her as she rides him in reverse cowgirl. Her waist was still on top of Finn's lap while she hung over the bed. 

Finn stared down at her ass, watching as it bounced on his lap. He breathed lustfully, not knowing what to do with his hands. He slaps Rey's ass, grabs it, caresses it, and kisses it's cheek before he shoved his face into it. Feeling his tongue inside, Rey muttered for him not to stop. Just like tonguing her like that.

After a significant amount of time, Finn came for the third time today. This time, all over her ass.

**(4/4)-** Finn and Rey had just decided to go back to their bed, (naked) and took a nap. Not too long after they woke up, they just laid in bed, talking about the usual things. And after a while, they wanted to see if there was anything to see on TV.

They found one of the available cable channels and were watching a movie (They didn't catch the title. It was right in the middle of this film's runtime.) involving a prison guard and a recently widowed mother who just lost her son in a crash accident. After she told the story of her son while drowning her sorrows, all of a sudden, she and the prison guard start having sex, just out of the blue.

Both Rey and Finn were taken aback by this. (They had a small child together. They don't usually a lot of Rated 'R' movies anymore.) But, soon enough, both were getting very aroused by the graphic sex scene. Rey, who was lying next to Finn, started to pleasure herself. She had her right hand holding her lower lips open while her left hand did all the work. But, while she was doing that, she noticed that Finn was hard all over again and was doing the same thing. She knew that he was getting hard since she was resting her leg in between his legs. And since he wasn't wearing his drawers, she knew in an instant that his dick was on the rise again.

Rey threw back the covers to see Finn jerking off. She gasped in surprise at this, drawing Finn's attention towards her. Rey was, for some reason, so turned on whenever she could Finn masturbating. She wasn't too sure why... if it was the look on his face as he stroked himself off. If it was seeing his beautiful dick getting worked up by Finn's strong hands. The sight of his dick alone made her mouth water and the thought of going down on him would suddenly appear in her mind, playing over and over again in an endless loop. But, whatever it was, she loved to watch him do it.

Finn's gaze drifted back to the screen for a moment before he drifted closer towards Rey, throwing his arm over her shoulders. Rey cuddled into his left side and had a better view of Finn beating himself off. She, meanwhile, did the same as she played with her flower. Fingering the outer lips and the center of her clit as she enjoyed the show Finn put on for her. And he, likewise, was just drawn to her while she fingered herself while watching her reaction.

After a little while, they had forgotten that the movie was still going on and instead, opted to watch one another as the Tv watched them both. Rey then leaned over, getting a much closer view of Finn's stroking game and went in to suck the head of his dick.

Finn gasped and moaned. But, didn't stop as Rey's head bobbed up and down on top of his meat. Rey soon used her free hand to stroke Finn's dick, forcing him to stop so she could play with it. Finn sighed in compliance. But, not one to sit idle, Finn then started playing with Rey's sweet center, wanting to do the same for Rey. So, Rey had Finn lie on his back when she straddled his head. She placed Finn's dick back into her mouth and kept on sucking him.

This was one of their favorite positions: '69'. They got to enjoy giving their partner oral stimulation as they, themselves, got it in return. Kissing, sucking, stroking, gripping, and lubricating... Both of the young lovers kept it up until they both just climaxed in each other's face. It was amazing! They loved having sex with each other. And that was more than enough to satisfy them while, at the same time, wearing them out. 

Here, all they did was just pleasure each other with their mouths mostly and now they were both just out of it. Clearly, it doesn't take very much to satisfy the one you love. You just have to do it.

Once he was spent, Rey just got up to take another shower, taking Finn with her by the arms as she lead them over there.**** <strike></strike>

* * *

It was checkout time! This was a lot of fun. Both last night and all day today, Rey and Finn were overly joyed to know that their spark was still going strong. they had so much fun and took full advantage of their day alone together. the bottle of honey was half way used up and the rest was gonna be saved for the next time. they never got around to the whipped cream. But, there's always a next time.

After they got dressed, they embraced in a loving hug and kissed. It was time to go home. And they're sure Zaire's waiting to see them.

So, after a long last look at their suite, they kissed once more before heading out to take their daughter home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Comment and share your thoughts!


	5. Why are we waiting anymore?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _ Finn has an very important question for Rey. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 5/5.
> 
> A sweet chapter!
> 
> Chapter 14 & 15 have been posted together.

Waking up on a day off, Rey wakes up with a smile on her face. The room is illuminated in golden light from the rising sun peaking through the blinds. She turns over, reaching across the bed for Finn. Not only was he not there, it was freezing cold on his side of the bed. She opens her eyes to see that she was alone in their bed. And in their bedroom.

Finn's low deep voice was indistinct. But, it was clearly he was still home with her.

Rey sat up quickly and looked out towards their bedroom door. "Babe?" She calls out.

No response.

Hearing his voice faintly coming from another room, Rey just throws back the covers and gets out of bed. She was wearing one of Finn's undershirts and a pair of sleeping shorts. Going to the foot of their bed, Rey grabs a pair of Finn's more presentable shorts and one of his T-shirt. 

Once she was more orderly, she leaves their room to find him.

* * *

Finn was in the kitchen, talking with someone over the phone. He was feeding their 3 year old daughter, Zaire a bowl of cereal while he held a lengthy conversation with someone on his cell.

"Babe." Rey calls out again as she comes down the hallway. She sees him asking questions and sounding very excited. She looked over at Zaire, who had her own little table and was watching her daddy as she put spoonful's of _Rice Krispies_. As she watched him walking around the kitchen, she spots her mother and beams happily.

Smiling at her adorable little girl, Rey gets down on the floor with her to hug her. "Hello, my love." She said, planting kisses all over her little face. "Good morning, my darling. Did you sleep good?"

"I slept really good, mama!" Zaire says.

"You did?!" Rey asked excitedly. She kissed her cute button nose before she beams ecstatically. "I'm so happy! Did you have sweet dreams?"

"Hmm-mmm!" Zaire says. "In my dream, you, daddy, and me were all living in a castle above the clouds and grandpa and grandma were there, too."

"Oh, really?" Rey asks in that voice mothers talk in when they're with their babies. "That sounds the best kind of dream! Tell me more!"

As Zaire explained her dream to Rey, Finn was coming back over with a fruit cup and headed it to Rey. He then waves at her as he started to walk off.

But, Rey wanted a kiss. So, she grabbed his arm and pulls him in for several quick smooches on the lips.

"Eww!" Zaire says, wiping her mouth. "That's nasty, mummy!"

"Oh, I'm sorry, baby." Rey says. But then, with a smug smile, she kisses Finn again fully on the lips.

"Mmm-mmm!" Zaire hummed in disagreement, covering her eyes.

Rey and Finn laughed at her reaction before Rey let Finn go. He then leaves while Rey promised Zaire that they were done and to goes on with her dream.

"And you're sure?" Finn questions to the person on his phone.

The voice is indistinct, but they sound pretty excited.

"So, we can go to a showing as soon as today?" Finn asks.

_<INDISTINCT VOICE> _

"Yeah... When was that?" Finn asks for clarification.

<INDISTINCT VOICE> 

"Today at 10:15?" Finn asks.

Rey looks up from her fruit cup at Finn, frowning as she tries to deduce what's going on.

<INDISTINCT VOICE> 

"Yeah!" Finn says excitedly. "Yeah, we'll be there."

<INDISTINCT VOICE> 

"Thank you for this, Gianna." Finn says with a smile. "We'll see you in a few hours."

<INDISTINCT VOICE> 

"Yep!" Finn says. "If this works out, I'll be sure to buy you that beer. Yep! Alright then. Thanks again. Goodbye." Finn hangs up, pumping his fist in the air while whisper 'YES!' under his breath.

"So, what's the news?" Rey asks out loud. "What's all this about buying beers and all that?"

Finn turns to look at Rey before joining her and Zaire in the living room. "Babe? You won't believe what's going to happen in the next three hours!"

Rey raises her eyebrows while gesturing for Finn to let it out. "Well, don't keep me in the dark about this, Finn." She says. "Now, what's going to happen?"

"I've been talking with the realtor, Gianna Vargo, this morning..." Finn says. "...And she's found a few houses that were in our budget. So, if all goes well, we'll finally be on our way to owning our own house."

Rey gasps in surprise of this, her eyes widening and her jaw drops. She carries her mouth to keep from screaming. But, soon she drops her hands in favor of yelling anyway. She then spring to her feet and embraces Finn in a loving hug. Her arms wrap around his neck and she hops about in his arms, kissing his neck and cheek as she held him close.

Finn just laughed into her shoulder, rubbing her back and kisses her shoulder.

Rey pulls back from the hug and cups his face. "Babe..." She smiles. "Are you serious?"

"I am serious." Finn says, sounding so happy. "Baby, we're so close! We're almost there."

"We've been working up to this for the last 5 years now, Finn." Rey reminds him. "I need this to be true. Please don't be kidding with me here, Peanut."

"You know me." Finn says. "I wouldn't be playing around like this."**** <strike></strike>

"So, we're almost there?" Rey asks. "We're that one step closer to our goal."

"We are. See? I told you." Finn stated. "Everything was gonna work out. And they are working out."

Rey beams at him. "Oh, my God! I'm gonna cry! Baby! I'm so happy!" She then glances down at her boyfriend's lips, kissing him with such passion only an enamored woman would. The only reason she doesn't deepen it is because she knows that Zaire is in the room. Also, because she'll be tempted to take Finn right then and there. She leans away to look him in the face.

"You're the best thing that's every happened to me." Rey says. "Ben has never once made me feel the way you make me feel. I'm so happy right now! I've gotta... I've... I've gotta get ready. House showings are in a few hours, right?"

"At 10:15a.m. today." Finn says with a smirk.

"Okay. I've gotta... I've gotta... Oh, my God! I'm so excited, I don't know what to do." Rey, still cupping Finn's face, looks at him once more. "I love you."

Finn gives her an amused look that's still so full of love and admiration. "I love you, too."

Rey whoops in excitement. "I'm gonna go get ready." She kisses him again. "I can't wait. Zaire? Come on, baby! Daddy's gonna take us house shopping and I need help to look my best!"

Zaire's finished her cereal, drinking the money before she gets up and takes her bowl to the kitchen sink. Getting her little step-ladder, she places the bowl in the sink and goes to join Rey in the back. "I'm gonna help mummy look beautiful. Bye, daddy!"

Finn chuckles at his daughter's innocence. "Bye, baby!" He turns to look over his shoulder at his two favorite ladies, seeing them in his and Rey's bedroom, pulling out make-up, dresses, and other stuff. He smiles before he himself gets ready to leave. 

* * *

Realtor Gianna Vargo takes the young couple to a total of four different houses all over the south Coruscant area. All were priced within Finn and Rey's budget. All were located in lovely neighborhoods.

  * All were really beautiful on the outside.
  * Couple of them weren't so beautiful on the inside.
  * Two of them had odd floor plans.
  * Some had mold on the ceiling.
  * One of them had a garage that lead to a bedroom as opposite to the kitchen.
  * Some had strange mixed matched colors on the walls.
  * At least one of them had an unfinished basement.

But, All things considered, this was all manageable. And if, worse comes to worse, Rey's dad, Cassian, had no problems coming over and work to renevate however his little girl and his 'son' wanted.

After carefully considering all of them, Finn and Rey settled on a couple:

  1. One was pretty far away from either of their folks' houses.
  2. And the other would need to have it's basement finished.

But the second choice was, nonetheless, the best possible choice. It's significantly close to their jobs and fairly close to one's parents house than the other. But, still, it was something the young couple could work with.

Gianna was gracious enough to sit on the one they seemed to like the most. She gave them time to carefully consider everything. But, warned them not to wait too long. She still had other clients she needed to show these houses to.

So, after taking the next two days to go over everything from budget to renevations. And they went with their second option.

Once they were sure, Finn called Gianna back and made their choice known.

With a happy tone, Gianna invited them to come to her office here soon to start on the process.

Finn and Rey invited everyone to their apartment to tell them the good news.

Everyone cheered! So happy for them. Lando proposed a toast to his son and his 'future daughter-in-law-whom-he-considered-his-daughter-in-law already' with "But the first of many good graces on their journey in life together". **** <strike></strike>

* * *

**THEIR TRIP TO CANTO BRIGHT...**

Since it was too expensive to fly everybody out to 'America's favorite place' they all had to rent RV's and made a road trip out of it.

Finn, Rey, Cassian, Jyn, Lando, Sana, Jacen, Jessika, Kaydel, Karé, Suralinda, Maz, Jannah, Rose, Colm, Tamara, Trezzo, Poe, Snap, Slip, Izzy, Oddy, Han, Leia, and Zaire were all headed out of town to celebrate the latest in Finn and Rey's accomplishment as a growing family.

It would take them exactly 1 day and 13 hours to get from here to there. But, between the 25 of them and the 3 RVs, they had more than enough people to take over taking the wheel. Since there were so many people there, they didn't bother with finding a hotel or several. Instead, they found a campground to spend that first night on and they had made it a bit of a party there.

Ordering pizza, Italian, Chinese, and Cajun foods while taking out some of their drinks, they all had the time of their lives. Telling stories, jokes, playing games, and singing songs. Hell, usually the destination was when all the fun began. But, here? In this case? It's the journey that was but the first of the good times rolling.

Arriving just over 44 hours, (And so many stops for gas, rest stops, more snacks & drinks...) they finally arrived in Canto Bright right as the city was at it's liveliest: At night.

Exhausted from their journey, everyone spend that second night at another campground. And, like before, ordered food and drinks.

Once everyone was well rested, the fun was about to begin! They had a whopping two weeks to enjoy. So, they were in no hurry to head home anytime soon.

  1. Sightseeing.
  2. Shopping.
  3. Enjoyed an amazement park.
  4. Rode rides.
  5. When to some magic shows with the kids.
  6. Attending a concert.
  7. Ate at fine restaurants.
  8. Drifted away in hot air balloons.
  9. Helicopter tours.
  10. Went to the casino and gambled (Duh!)
  11. Left the kids with the grown-ups and got drunk!
  12. The ladies decided broke off to go to a strip club to enjoy themselves.
  13. And since there were no women around to stop them, The Fellas went one of their own.

It was amazing! Finn and Rey were finally living it up. Over the last 5 years, it was just all about making their relationship work:

  * Building trust.
  * Regaining patience.
  * Taking care of their daughter.
  * Making and saving money to buy a house.
  * And setting aside more funds for their future wedding.

While, now that they've finally made it over their biggest hurdle yet: Buying a house... Finn didn't really see a reason to hold back anymore.

* * *

While He and Rey were hiking over in Drifters' Canyon, He told her he wanted to take her to the very top of a canyon wall so that they could watch the sunset. While they were taking selfies of themselves with the setting sun, Finn and Rey made many funny and loving faces as they marveled at their whole experience while here in Canto.

Finn asked Rey to take some pictures of the view and the river below. As she did that, Finn dropped down on one knee and pulled out the same ring he had bought for her years prior. 

Realizing that Finn had suddenly went quiet, Rey turned to look for him and saw him on his knee, presenting her with her own engagement ring in a small black velvet box.

"I should've done this a long time ago." Finn says.

Rey covered her mouth to keep from crying.

"I know that this is kinda outta the blue." Finn says. "But, I can't come up with any reason why I shouldn't have asked you this already. I don't wanna wait any longer, Rey. I love you and I want you to be my wife. "

Tears were beginning to sting her eyes as Rey looked down at Finn, who's dark skinned was highlighted by the setting sun.

"Everyday, for the last 3 years, I've been constantly reminded that you've got my back, no matter what." Finn says. "Regardless of what was going on, you showed me what I've always hoped I'd get to have when I was a kid. Everyday, I wonder just what did I do to get the perfect woman to tell me that she loves me, too. But, looking back, I now know that I made a big mistake by not putting this ring on your finger. So, Rey Andor? If you'll have me, I'll do whatever I have to make up for all the times when I should've asked you to be my wife, but didn't."

Rey's eyes were pink and tears were streaming down her cheeks as she lowered her hands. her lips trembled as she looked longing at him. 

"So, what do you say, Rey?" Finn asks. "Will you marry me?"

Taking in a deep breath and sniffling, Rey nods her head with a smile spreading across her face. "Yes."

Finn's immediately elated. "Yeah?"

"Yes!" Rey repeats, cupping Finn's face and leaning in for a deep, affectionate kiss. Finn quickly returns her affection.

Once they break their kiss, Rey immediately holding her hand out for Finn to put her ring on.

Finn does just that and puts it on the ring finger on her left hand. It was a perfect fit.

Once it was on, Rey puts Finn up by his waist so that he's standing up with her. she holds it out, admiring the way it glistens in the fading sunlight. her smile expands into a brilliant grin as she takes Finn by his hand, pulling him back for another kiss and embracing him on the top of the canyon face.

* * *

Later, before they were back with the group, Finn and Rey were planning on waiting to surprise everybody later on tonight. Everyone was going out tonight for a nice dinner at a Restaurant down on the strip. So, they were gonna wait until they all got back.

So, when the other shot both Finn and Rey texts, asking where they were, they were ready to go, it was time to make the big announcement!

Meeting up with everyone at the _Cuisine Circle_, both Finn and Rey walked in hand-in-hand, seeing everyone all together in the reserved room. They couldn't keep the smiles off of their faces. Standing at the edge of the table, everyone gradually stopped chattering as they all looked over to see the young couple grinning like mischievous children. 

Poe looks around at all the others before his gaze returns to Finn and Rey. "What's up? What's with the smiling faces?"

"Well..." Finn started before Rey quickly cuts him off.

She holds up her left hand, showing the engagement ring before shouting "WE'RE GETTING MARRIED!"

Everyone immediately breaks out into an applause! Rey is embraced by all of the ladies while Finn is surrounded and congratulated by all of the fellas.

Even other patrons and employees, who heard Rey screaming the news, all applauded the young couple as well. 

"I'm so happy for you both!" Jyn says. "Aww! Look at you! You look so happy!"

"I am, Mum!" Rey promises.

"Well, I'm happy to hear you two are doing right by each other!" Sana says. "I know my son is crazy about you."

"And I love him, too, mama." Rey says to Sana. "...With all my love. And I promise I'll make him so happy... the way he keeps making me happy."

"I know you will, baby." Sana says, pulling Rey into a hug. "I know you _do_."

"Look, Look!" Leia says, indicating Rey's ring. "Oh! It's so beautiful!"

"I know!" Rey says. "Finn's got good tastes, doesn't he?"

"Zaire?" Jyn asks. "Baby, have you seen mummy's ring?"

Rey looks from her mother down to her daughter. Zaire comes over and Rey displays the ring for her little girl to see.

"Wow!" Zaire says with the cutest cartoonish look of amazement on her face. Everyone giggles at her reaction and Rey scoops up her little girl, kissing her forehead. "It's beautiful, mummy!"

"Your daddy got it for me because he loves me so much." Rey states.

"It's really pretty! And it sparkles." Zaire says. "Just like you do!" Zaire says.

'Aww!' Everyone exclaimed and Rey, pressing her hand to her chest, kissing Zaire's cheek. 

"Thank you, my love!" Rey says to Zaire.

**Over with Finn...**

"Well, it's about damned time, you two!" Han says.

"Yeah! What took you so long, Finn?!" Jannah asked.

"You oughta be ashamed of yourself for making poor Rey wait so long!" Rose said.

"Guys, guys, guys!" Finn says. "I've already apologized to Rey about that and I promised her I'll do right by her in the future."

"You need to, man." Poe says. "You need to. Rey's too good a woman to be treated any less. And she loves you too much. So, please... please... do whatever you two can to make this work out. I can tell you both are head over hills for one another. And seeing little Zaire there smiling at the two of you is a result of that. So, pretty please... Make. This. Work. Out."

Just then, the restaurant manager comes in. And, at first, everyone was quick to apologize for all the noise. But, the manager wasn't here about that. He wanted everyone to know that there will be a special 40% off prices for this special occasion. She encouraged everyone to eat till their hearts content. And as far as dessert goes, they're in the process of whipping up something very lovely for the young couple. If the party wouldn't mind waiting for a little while, they'll bring it out, along with whatever desserts the others want.

Just then, she's joined by two of her employees.**** <strike></strike>

Everyone extends their thanks before placing in their orders: From appetizers to desserts.

Getting all of their orders written down, the manager and the employees all leave the party again.

"So, uhh..." Slip asks. "...When's the wedding?"

* * *

**THE WEDDING DAY...**

On the day of their wedding, Rey got together with all of the ladies, who went and get their hair and make-up done early, and they talked and chatted with her as she got ready for her big day. Sana washed and did her hair. Her mother did her makeup and Leia helped her with her dress.

Over with Finn and the fellas, they were all getting dressed and talked about all the good times they had with Finn back when he was a bachelor. From anyone who stumbled in late in the discussion would swear that they were taking about someone who had passed away. But, in a sense, they were. Finn's getting with his own ball-and-chain. He won't be able to come and go as he pleased anymore. Everything he does from now on has to be approved by the missus.

In fact, Poe and Slip simulated what they was gonna look like by demonstrating the two of them, Rey and Finn respectively.

Jacen even tried to talk Finn into a quick getaway.

Lando tell his son to ignore those 'damn fools' and encourages him to keep his soon-to-be wife.

All kidding aside, Poe takes a moment and tells Finn that he's very happy for him and wishes all the best for him and Rey.

All the fellas agree, wrapping arms around each other's shoulders, including Finn and forming a circle. They all sway from side to side, saying that, no matter what, they were the fellas and they all had Finn's back, no matter what!

* * *

The church they were attending was packed! Co-workers, folks from the neighborhood, Friends, and families (Here and aboard). Looks like the whole Finn & Rey wedding attracted quite the turnout. The Church had more people inside than it could seat. So, chairs were brought in from the fellowship hall and from other folks who came with additional people anyway.

As expected, Finn and company got there a whole half hour before Finn was supposed to be marriage. Since they still had time, Finn made the rounds. Walking around, he greeted and thanked folks for coming to their wedding. Everyone offered him their congratulations, wishing him and Rey all the best and a happy life together.

The reverend, Mace Windu, was informed that the bride was ready. So, if everyone could take their seats, we could get this thing started.

Finn and the folks dipped out as People were moving around and taking their seats.

Just then, Kenny Lattimore's '_For you_' comes over the stereo.

_ 'For you, I'd give a life time of stability _  
_ Anything you want of me _  
_ Nothing is impossible _  
_ For you, There are no words or ways to show my love' _

Two by two, groomsmen and bridesmaids stroll in arm-in-arm. The fellas were all wearing nice black tuxedos with black waistcoats, white button down shirts and bowties. The Ladies all wore lavender dresses.

  1. The best man & the maid of honor (Slip & Jannah) are first.
  2. (Poe & Rose)
  3. (Jacen & Kaydel)
  4. (Temmin & Karé)
  5. (Han & Leia)
  6. (Izzy & Maz)
  7. (Von & Jessika)
  8. (Oddy & Suralinda)
  9. (Trezzo & Tamara)
  10. The Bride and Groom's mothers (Jyn & Sana) were up next.
  11. The Groom's father (Lando) was the second to one last one to walk in.
  12. Finally, the man of the hour, Finn, came strolling in, with a confident swagger despite being nervous.

As they came in, the bridesmaids moved to the left and the went to the right. 

Jyn sat on the brides' side as Sana sat on the Grooms' side.

Lando took a seat on the pew next to his wife.

And Finn went and stood at the alter, right next to Reverend Windu.

* * *

Rey was seating down on a stool in a makeshift dressing room, looking at her reflection in the mirror. She wore a beautiful white dress that went down to her feet. Her shoulders were exposed while the middle of her back was out. 

As she studied her own image, she thought back to that night she and Finn had dinner together. She managed to get him to agree to talk with her after 3 weeks apart and the first time she saw that ring. She remembered that for a few seconds, she was so happy! Happy that Finn came back with the intent to marry her. But, then... her happiness was quickly dashed and replaced with a feeling of resentment. She resented Finn, thinking that he only wanted to marry her because she was pregnant. It wasn't out of love. It was out of some sense of duty.

When she confronted him, she really laid into him for this... only to then realize that Finn's had the ring for weeks prior to their breakup. Oh, how foolish did she feel? Looking back, she could've slapped herself for thinking that Finn would've done something like this. Be made to put up with her simply because she was carrying his child. Finn was the perfect gentleman always. But, she didn't have a lot of faith in him. She really didn't give him a lot of credit for a great many things. But, she swore that she would've done anything it took to re-earn his forgiveness and earn being given that ring.

It was a long three year wait. And Rey was beginning to wonder if she was even making a difference anymore. But, she'll never forgot that magical evening in the Canton Canyon when Finn finally proposed to her. Just like that, everything they've worked for and have been working towards had be worth it. What they have is worth it.

The happier memories begin to fill her mind and soon tears were stinging her eyes, turning them pink. But, then, here comes the bad ones, too. And suddenly, Rey couldn't stop thinking of all the bad memories.

**<KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!>**

The knocking at the door immediately pulled Rey out of her thoughts and she wiped her tears away.

_"¿Cariño? ¿Estás listo?"_ It was Rey's Father, Cassian. **("Darling? Are you ready?")**

_"¡Sí papá! ¡Sólo me estoy arreglando el maquillaje!"_ Rey replied. **("Yes Papa! Just fixing my makeup!")**

_"¿Puedo pasar?"_ Cassian asks. **("May I come in?")**

_"Sí, por favor."_ Rey answers. **("Yes, please.")**

Rey hears the sound of the door handle turning and the squeaky hinges as the door is pushed open.

From the mirror, Rey could see nothing but all the love and adoration present in her Father's face. She smiles over at him as he covers his mouth with his hands.

_"¡Dios mío! ¡Mi querida niña! ¡Te ves muy bien!"_ Cassian exclaims. **("Oh, my God! My darling girl! You look beautiful!")**

_"Gracias, papá." _Rey says while grinning happily. **("Thank you, Papa.") **She then looks over at the chair over in the corner and points over at it.

_"Ven a sensate conmigo." _Rey asks. **("Come sit with me.")**

Cassian comes into the room, grabs the chair and plunks it right beside Rey's stool. He then takes a seat next to her, taking her hand into his own.

Rey tightens her grip on it and looks down at the floor.

Cassian looks up at her. "Hey, now." He says. "What's this? The only tears a bride should have on her wedding day are happy ones."

"I am happy, Papa." Rey swears.

"You don't look it, my darling." Cassian says.

"But, I am fine, Papa." Rey says. "I was just thinking about Finn."

Cassian frowns harder at that. "Thinking about Finn is making you cry?"

"Did Finn say or do something?" Cassian asks. "Do you want me to make him disappear?"

"What?!" Rey asks, sounding horrified.

"I still have friends who specialize in that." Cassian says casually, like he's not sitting in achurch.

Rey stutters, not sure how to respond to that.

Cassian looks at her under his brow, expecting to hear something that won't make him happy.

Papa, no! I was just..." Rey struggles to say.

"I'm kidding, Angel!" Cassian says with a smile. "I know Finn's a good man. I wouldn't dare wish him any harm." That smile then quickly disappears and he says, "No, seriously... did he do or say something?"

"Papa, no." Rey says. She then tells him everything that's been vexing her. About... well, everything! The two of them and Ben, their falling out, them getting together, them breaking up, her raising hell about only wanting to marry her because of the baby and the last three years... they've got through some many ups and downs and she's wondering if she even deserves to be Finn's wife.

Cassian gives her a smile and rests his hand on her bare shoulder. "Can I just honest with you for a moment, _¿Mi amor? _"

Rey nods at him.

"It sounds like you're blaming yourself for not being about to fix something you couldn't fix." Cassian says. "Or rather, trying to help someone you couldn't help. Ever since I've known you, you've tackled every problem with amazing precision and everytime you did something amazing yourself, you were always so proud of yourself. But, everything you couldn't, it would just break your heart. You're holding on to a lot of pain and guilt. Most of which came from someone you loved. And the truth is, you are not responsible for anything Ben has done."

Rey then looks at her Father in surprise. But, before she could say anything, Cassian just looks at her.

"Yeah. I know you were thinking of how you somehow failed with Ben." Cassian says. "You carry a lot of scars from a past relationship. Ben wasn't the best example of how a man should treat the woman he loves. As any woman in love, you did everything you could possibly do to try and help Ben. But, Ben is not a man who wants to be helped. He was always so dead set on doing whatever he saw fit to do. No matter who he hurt or tried to use to get there. And, after years of being with him, that's all you've known. Guilt and pain. Until you and Finn started your relationship. You are not responsible for anything Ben has done. And you haven't done Finn anything wrong. Finn is crazy about you. So, why do you feel like you don't deserve him?"

"But, I did, Papa!" Rey says. "I have done wrong by Finn. I... I sided with Ben, even after he put Finn in the hospital. We didn't speak again for a year and a half. And the way I acted when I founded his ring... I can't get that look of hurt and heartbreak from Finn out of my mind. I just keep hurting Finn."

"It seems to me that you're also forgetting the last 3 years, hon." Cassian says. "Think about it. Were the bad times even close to the bad times you and Ben have had?"

Rey shakes her head. "No."

"Has Finn ever made you feel like you were worth nothing?" Cassian asks.

Again, Rey shakes her head. "No."

"Has Finn ever hit you?" Cassian asks.

"No." Rey says. 

"Has he ever purposefully used you for any unspeakable purpose?" Cassian asks.

"No." Rey says.

"Has he ever mistreated Zaire in any way?" Cassian.

"No." Rey says.

"Do you love him?" Cassian asks.

Rey smirks while nodding her head. "Yes."

"How does he treat you?" Cassian asks.

Rey snickers. "Like a queen."

"How does he make you feel?" Cassian asks.

"Like I'm the only woman in the world." Rey says.

"When you two have a falling out, does he ever try to blame you for it?" Cassian says.

"He never has." Rey says.

"What does he do?" Cassian asks.

"He owes whatever part in the argument and tries to make up for it." Rey answers.

"And what do you do?" Cassian asks.

"The same." Rey answers. "I-... I... I try and do the same thing."

"Does he try and make you feel like you're a terrible person?" Cassian asks. "A terrible mother, maybe?"

"No. Never has." Rey says.

"Does he ever promise to do something and never comes through?" Cassian asks.

"No." Rey says. "No, he's always kept his promises."

"So, again, I ask..." Cassian says. "...why do you feel like you don't deserve him? Because it sounds like to me you already have everything you need to have in a stable relationship." He says. "In a stable, working, loving relationship." He adds. "Finn loves you. He didn't just buy that ring on a whim. He bought it because he wants to marry you. Even after you founded out about it and made the wrong conclusion, any lesser man would've just ended things right there. But, he didn't. 3 years later, he still had that intent to make you his wife. And now, look where you are."

Rey looks at her reflection again, seeing something she missed before. She was here because Finn wants her. He wants her to be his wife. That's the key. That's what's important here. Rey smiles, this time, letting the tears flow freely from her eyes. She turns back to her father and embraces him in a hug. _"Gracias, papá. Esto es... esto es lo que necesitaba." _Rey says. **("Thank you, Papa. This is... this is what I needed.")**

_"En cualquier momento, mi amor. En cualquier momento." _Cassian says back. **("Anytime, my love. Anytime.")**

** <KNOCK! KNOCK!> **

"Hey!" Tamara calls from the other side. "You've got folks waiting on you. Come on out here, girl! Folks are starting to get nervous."

Cassian leans out of his hug with Rey, resting his hands on her shoulders. "Come on. We'd better get out there."

"Okay." Rey says. Cassian then starts wiping Rey's tears away. Rey gasps before she finishes up and sniffles.

"You ready?" Cassian asks with a smile.

"Ready." Rey replies. Also with her smile.

* * *

Outside, the wedding proceeds on all the little ones are brought in to participate.

  * Zaire was the flower girl, dripping petals down in the center walkway.
  * Colm was the ring-bearer, who waited by the door with Rose's boyfriend, Surge.

Just then, _'here comes the bride' _comes on.

The whole church went quiet and stood to their feet to welcome the young bride-to-be.

Stepping on the petals and wearing her veil, Rey walks into the sanctuary, arm-in-arm with her father, Cassian. She looked so happy, being surrounded by so many of her loved ones. But, one look down at the alter, Rey blushed as Finn stared at her like his mind was just blown.

As they marched, people congratulated her on her look and were taking pictures. Some folks were actually crying before things even got started.

Reaching the alter, Cassian leaves Rey to face the Reverend before he shook Finn's hand and pulls him into a hug. He then takes his seat next to his wife.

The rest of the wedding program proceeds as follows:

  * Maz sings _'For you I will'_ by Monica for Finn and Rey.
  * Colm hands the rings to Finn and Rey.
  * Finn and Rey perform the candle lighting.
  * A reading is given by Jannah
  * And words of encouragement are given by Leia and Sana.

Reverend Windu then addresses the entire congregation. "Dearly beloved, we've gathered here to witness this young man and this young woman wed together in holy matrimony. The Bride and Groom have written their own vows. You may say them now."

Rey then steps up to Finn, taking his hands as she looks him in the eye. "Finn, you are the most wonderful man I've ever known. I never thought I'd ever meet someone who's as pure-hearted and as loving as you are. I never would've imagined that when I met you 14 years ago, that you would've taken my whole world and just turn it on it's head. I wasn't looking for the ideal guy when I met you. But..." Rey stops a moment to sob softly and a gasp silently.

Many of their friends and families were in attendance and they know for themselves just how much Finn has meant to her and just how much she loves him.

"It's okay, baby!" Sana says just loud enough to be heard. "That's alright."

"You take your time, girl." Rose says. "Let him know how you feel."

"...After I had met you and had gotten to know you, I can only say that I am so glad that you found me when you did!" Rey sobs. "I never knew just how much or just how deep a man... a real man can love his woman until I found myself living in your space. And Finn, baby! I am so happy I can stand here and tell you how much I love you."

Finn sniffles before he mouths 'I love you, baby'.

"And how I've loved you for all of these years. You've been just the best partner any woman could ever dream of. And the best father any little girl would be blessed to have. Thank you... Thank you so much for being such a good friend to me. For forgiving me. For loving me. For showing me what unconditional love looks like. And what it feels like. And most of all... thank you for wanting me to be your wife. I promise you today what I promised you 3 years ago... I'll do everything... everything I can do to show you that you made the right choice in picking to marry me. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you, Peanut. I'll prove that I'm the only woman for you... As soon as it's just you and me." she winks.

several members in the church reacted as follows: 'Ooh!'/'OH!'/'Let him know, girl!'/'Talking dirty already!' 

"Rey, for as long as I've known you, I've always admired your drive, your fortitude, your intellect, your strength, your generosity. Knowing you from age 16, I knew that you were I was happy to have you in my life as my closest friend. But, over these last 5 years, I've come to appreciate your grace, your beauty, your patience... Oh, my God, Baby! Your love! You've impacted my life in such a way that I could never fully recover from if I ever lost you. I can't imagine my life without you, Rey. And I don't want to. For these last 5 years, whatever came our way... whatever ups and downs we've been through, you've been by my side. Whatever heartache and pain... Whatever peace and joy... Whatever the situation, I could always count on you when it came down it to. My best friend... My partner in crime... My saving grace... I should've told you all of this a hundred times by now. And I should've presented you that ring long before now. That was a mistake on my part. And if I had let you go another day without asking you to marry me would've really been foolish on my part. And I'll tell you... Mama didn't raise no fool."

"Ooh!" Maz exclaimed.

"Hey, now!" Jannah shouted.

"I know that's right!" Lando said.

"That's my baby!" Sana shouted proudly.

"...So, just like you promised to me that I made the right choice in picking you as my wife..." Finn says. "I promise to do the same and make you proud to call me your husband. In front of God and all those present, I promise you that."

The Pastor then speaks up again. "Rey Andor... do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? to live together according to God’s decree in the holy estate of marriage? Will you love him? Comfort him? Honor and keep him? In sickness and in health, forsaking all others, faithfully stay with him and him alone, so long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Rey says, slipping the ring on Finn's finger.

Finn beams at that.

"And Finn Calrissian... do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Reverend Windu asks. "to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do you part?"

"I do." Finn says, slipping the ring on Rey's finger.

"YES!"/"Alright, now!" Some folks were saying in the background.

"Than, by the power vested in me by the state of Coruscant and almighty God, I now pronounce you Husband and wife." Reverend Windu says. "Sir? You may kiss the bride."

The cheer slowly spreads from wall to wall in the church as the congregation all begin to applause.

Finn pumped his fists in the air. "ALRIGHT!" He shouts, earning a laugh from the congregation. He then lifts up the veil, seeing Rey's face more clearly before he cups her cheeks, kissing her.

The entire Congregation erupts in applause as the young couple... now newlyweds enjoy their first kiss as Husband and Wife. The kiss is one of sweet love and tenderness. Finn and Rey end the kiss, looking up at one another and blushing before they share another one.

"Ladies and Gentlemen..." Reverend Windu says. "I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Calrissian."

The cheering somehow seems to get even louder as people stood to their feet, clapping, stomping, shouting, and crying.

Taking Rey's hand, both she and Finn turn to the congregation and run down the middle walkway, laughing and smiling brightly.

As they ran pass people, folks were throwing the rice on them, so happy to see the young lovers so happy now that they were married.

Following behind them were the groomsmen, the bridesmaids, the best man, the maid of honor, and of course, the parents of both the bride and groom.

* * *

After they had made it into the fellowship hall, pictures were all taken of the...

  1. Bride & Groom.
  2. The Bride and her bridesmaids.
  3. The Groom and his groomsmen.
  4. Rey and the maid of honor.
  5. Finn and the best man. 
  6. Rey and her parents.
  7. Finn and his parents.
  8. Everyone from the bride and groom to the bridesmaids and the groomsmen.

**LATER...**

It was time for the reception!

Folks were taking seats at their assigned tables and food was brought out to those who were ready to eat. It was a nice atmosphere. Very friendly as people were comingling together. But, the party didn't officially start until Finn, Rey, and company all came in.

The DJ got the music going and folks were making out to the dance floor!

  * The Bride, the Groom, the Groomsmen, and the Bridesmaid were having the time of their lives on in the middle of the room. As they danced, folks cheered them on, took pictures, recorded them all, and even got out there with them.
  * Friends and families came out, cutting a rug and having just a real good time.
  * Poe and Rey danced together.
  * Finn and Rose clowned around, laughing as they did the swing.
  * Zaire and Colm did their dance to the amazement of everyone watching.
  * Han and Leia danced an adorable waltz together. 
  * Lando and Sana got down, showing everyone that even after years of marriage, love was still going strong!
  * Jyn and Lando had a whirl as did Cassian and Sana.
  * Jannah danced with Tamara, Rose, Kaydel, Jessika, and Karé.
  * Rey and Cassian danced together.
  * Finn and Sana danced with each other.
  * Finally, Finn and Rey danced together.

**ON THEIR WEDDING NIGHT...**

Finn and Rey have never really have taken a moment to just appreciate one another. Usually, their sex together was lust driven, most of the time. But, as they slowly undressed one another, it was like they were seeing one another for the first time.

Finn's fingertips felt the smooth skin and the warm aura of the woman they had come to hold many times during intimacy. But, this time, it was like they were truly get a feeling (Terrible pun not intended) for the young woman who's been a great number of things to the man whose these fingers belonged to. Brushing the surface of her lovely ivory skin, they could feel goosebumps, smooth-as-silk skin, drying sweat, and the little hairs that caused them to tingle. Rey's beautiful face, her well toned muscles, her amazing curves, her soft lips, perky breasts, hardened nipples... it was almost as if Finn was just now getting to know her body as he slowly mapped it out with just a touch.

And Rey, who was herself, caressing her husband's body, really came to truly admire the time Finn had taken in order to carve this well chiseled, made-from-marble body of his. His muscles flexed under his ebony skin and caressing the biceps on his strong arms just excited her to the point where she felt so out of breath.

Soon, they embraced one another, feeling each other's warmth from the top of their heads to the soles of their feet.

Rey's fingers touched Finn's back muscles, that scar that the bastard had given her husband, his smooth and warm skin and his awesome ass. His dick was hardened as it pressed up against the outside of her flower. The static of his skin caused her body to shudder, and the feeling of his breath on her exposed body made her so wet. Finn was all hers now. And his body belonged to her and her only. 

Finn's hands kept on mapping out Rey's body as she slid down her back, brushing over her muscles on her back, her mesmerizing curves, and her lovely ass. Feeling her moist clit on the tip of his dick made him even harder. And feeling her hands on his body was just beyond anything he could've imagined.

They then looked deep and lovely into each other's eyes, still memorizing ever detail of both what they see and what they've touched. They then embrace in a tender-hearted kiss that took no time in escalating into a passionate one.

Finn gently lays Rey down on the body in their soon-to-be old apartment, lying down on top of her as he inserted himself into her warm and wet cunny. Pumping himself in and out of her body, Finn took the time to really see just how much Rey was enjoying it. He usually started going wild by now, but he wanted to pleasure his wife. His WIFE... Not his girlfriend anymore. Naw! This was about love. Not just mind blowing sex, though that was still on the menu (Keep in mind.) Feeling Rey's pussy gripping down on his shaft, Finn lowers his forehead against Rey's moaning into her neck and kissing her as his thrusts only got harder and deeper.

Rey was in nirvana right now. Her man... her husband had never been so gent and yet so affectionate to her before. And she was really enjoying it. Her hands re-explored her man's body... particularly his bulging muscles everytime he shoves himself inside of her. Opening her eyes, she sees just the pure bliss on his face as he takes her into the night. Rey cups Finn's cheeks and leans up to kiss his lips, slowly bringing his face down to hers. As the kiss deepening, Rey suddenly gets the urge have Finn go even harder and deeper inside of her. Her hands gradually slide down from his face to his broad shoulders to his buckling muscles and back down to his ass. Her left hand grabs one cheek as the right grabs the other. She grabs it, squeezes it, gently spanks him. But, mostly just holds on, indicating that she doesn't want Finn to pull too far back as he slams his hips into hers.

Rey, still kissing Finn and still holding his ass, rolls them over and is now on top. Straightening herself and balancing herself, Rey then begins to ride Finn. Her hands were on his pecs and abs as her petals gripped his shaft. Bucking her hips harder and faster, Rey throws her head back, moaning into the ceiling. The fluid moment of her hips causes her breasts to bounce, which was something Finn never got tired of seeing. 

He, at first, just reaches up and grabs both breasts. Loving the feel of her squishy titties in the palms of his hands. Then, he had to taste them. Leaning up, he wraps his lips around her right nipple, gently sucking on it. Rey throws her arms around his neck to keep him close as she felt herself slowly easing towards her release.

Finn throws his arms around her, picking her up and laying her back down on the mattress while he stood between her legs, holding them up under her knees. He then thrusts back inside of her, grunting and growing, causing her to look at him like he was the sexiest man she's ever seen! They've never done anything like this before. So, it was quite a new experience for them.

But, all too soon, both of them were on the verge of climax. With a few more pumps, Finn came into Rey's core, which triggered her own release.

Panting from exhaustion, Finn gets back into bed, lying on top of Rey. And Rey, who was so tired, she couldn't speak, simply slid her arms around her husband's waist, never daring to let him go at anytime night.

* * *

**THE HONEYMOON...**

The Flight to Naboo was just under 10 hours. Not too bad, considering the last time they were on vacation, they had to drive over two days to get there and back. But, this was their honeymoon! So, they were gonna make the best of it.

Landing at Naboo airport, Finn and Rey were picked up by their Uber and taken in the sights and sounds of life on folks on the beach.

Taking pictures, recording footage, and buying souvenirs, Finn and Rey were eager to experience this whole island life thing and bringing something back to share with the others.

  1. They visited historical landmarks.
  2. Hung out on the beach.
  3. Went on a helicopter tour.
  4. Delve deep to go snorkeling.
  5. Danced at a luau.
  6. Had dinner and a show while on the beach one evening.
  7. And even made love on the beach late one night. They both couldn't sleep one night, missing Zaire so much. So, they put on their swimwear, went for a walk on the beach in the dark and then, they decided to sneak to try and fuck while on the sandy shore.

It was a great experience, one they'll have to bring Zaire on the next time they came here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and share your thoughts!


End file.
